Renewed, Reborn, and Ready
by Caliber13
Summary: This is the sequel to my first Lost Girl fanfic, Facing the Impossible. It picks up right where the first story left off. Tamsin and Bo bonded while expecting the first Valkyrie-Succubus baby in fae history, Kenzi as a fire fae and told she'll need to pass her Dawning, and Alex (Tamsin's little sister) has just been reborn. Adventures await the four in this new story...
1. Chapter 1

Renewed, Reborn, and Ready…

"Alex?!" Tamsin said looking at the little girl that stood before her.

"Who else would it be ass hat!" The little blonde girl said with a wink.

"Hey brat, what the hell did I tell you about cussing up a storm until you're at least 3 weeks old!" Acacia growled as she eyed the young fire fae.

Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Sorry aunt CeCe.." the girl huffed out with a fake smile.

"No fae freakin way.." Kenzi said as she walked over to the girl.

"Who are you? You're pretty" the small child asked with a smile.

Kenzi raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Bo and Tamsin who were walking over to her.

"I'm guessing same rules apply as when we had you as a munchkin huh Tammers?" Kenzi said as she smiled and crossed her arms.

"So no memories for the little fire fae huh?" Bo said as she laughed at the sight of the little girl standing there in baggy clothes and converse.

"Nope.. She won't get her memories for awhile, who knows when she'll get them actually. It depends on the person and what triggers the memories.. Who knows what she even remembers now.. I'm shocked she can still use her powers and actually control them" Tamsin said as she knelt down to the kid.

"Know who I am squirt?" Tamsin asked the kid as she scrunched her nose.

The little girl allowed a devilish smile to cross her face and she threw her body forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Tamsin's neck and hugging her. The force from the hug knocked the Valkyrie back on her ass and she laughed as she wrapped her arms around the child's waist.

"At least this will give us some practice.." Bo said as she smiled and looked down at her Valkyrie being held tightly by this small child. The sight warmed her heart thinking about the child that she was now carrying. _She's going to make one hell of a mom.._ Bo thought as she smiled.

"We both are.." Tamsin said as she glanced up at Bo.

Bo raised an eyebrow questioning the Valkyrie.

"I can read your thoughts there sweetheart.. Remember?" Tamsin said with a wink.

"Practice? Practice for what?" Trick asked as he looked between the two women.

"Right WELL, why don't I take the kiddo and we go play some pull.." Kenzi said as she leaned down and grabbed the girl's arm.

"CeCe said not to talk to strangers dude.." Alex said as she stood up and eyed the woman.

"I'm no stranger short stuff.. The name's Kenzi.. Trust me, ya know me kid.." Kenzi said as she laughed.

"Kenzi? Dude weird name.. So how do I know you?! Ohhhh are we like enemies or total heroes?! Do you have a boyfriend?! How old are you?! So what kinda fae are you?!" the girl asked in excitement.

"Oh this should be fun to explain.." Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes dragging the girl towards the pool table causing everyone in the room to laugh.

Bo, Tamsin, Trick and Acacia all stood there in silence as the Blood King and Valkyrie Elder eyed the two women.

"Bo, what's going on?" Trick asked as he looked his granddaughter in the eyes.

"Did you two.. Do you know for sure?" Acacia said as she crossed her arms and studied Tamsin and Bo intently.

Tamsin reached over and grabbed Bo's hand tightly as she locked their fingers together.

"Trick.. There's something we need to tell you.." Bo said softly as she looked to the Blood King.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Trick asked, his voice now laced with worry.

"We're fine.. We actually have something big to tell you, well both of you.." Bo said as she took a deep breath.

"You might wanna pop a squat Blood King.." Tamsin said as glanced from Bo over to Trick who looked as though he was about to pass out.

"I'm fine.. Now please… What is going on? You're starting to worry me.." Trick said keeping his eyes locked on Bo.

"I'm pregnant.." Bo said softly as she smiled from ear to ear.

"On second thought I think I'll sit down.." Trick said with his eyes wide as Acacia grabbed his arm and lead him over to a booth.

Bo and Tamsin quickly followed and sat across from him.

"How did this.. I mean.. How?" Trick said still with a look of sheer shock across his face.

"Well when a woman loves a woman and the two want to make a baby.. HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT HAPPENED BLOOD KING?!" Acacia said as she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It was when Tamsin took the potion to disguise herself when the Wanderer inflicted her with the powder that altered the police's mind.." Bo said as she leaned forward and grabbed Trick's hand.

"You mean when she was transformed into a man? You two.. How did that.. You're pregnant?" Trick stammered still in disbelief.

"She's pregnant gramps.. I hope you aren't mad or like gonna kill me.. You're not gonna write me out of history or anything right?" Tamsin said as she cautiously looked to Trick.

Trick let a faint smile cross his face, "No Tamsin.. You're part of this family now. I'm just.. Well shocked. I've never heard of this happening. I mean yes there are strange things in the fae world but to have my granddaughter, who is bonded and married to a Valkyrie, a female species only.. Pregnancy is the last thing I expected. I assumed one day I would be a great grandfather, I just did not expect this so soon.." Trick said as he looked to Bo, "I am beyond happy for you both. My granddaughter.. Going to be a mother.."

Bo smiled and nodded to Trick, "I am.. We're gonna need your help though because neither of us are exactly familiar with this territory.. Is there anything you can tell us about this? Like how does having a baby in the fae world even work?"

"Oh sweetheart.. What is going on with you two is something NO ONE is familiar with" Acacia said as she huffed out a laugh, "So you two are sure?"

"Yeah Kenz went out and got us like a bag of pregnancy tests.. Bo took the test this morning.. She's pregnant" Tamsin said with a grin.

"Well I'll be damned.. My little shit of a Valkyrie is having a baby.." Acacia said as she smiled back.

"I'll need to go downstairs and see what I can find out but all pregnancies are different based on the fae carrying the child. It can be rapid, or even prolonged based on the powers of the parents. The growth rate of a fae child can be different.. There are so many unknowns with each baby born from two fae.. I'll see what I can gather, I have some knowledge but I'm not certain on anything at this point" Trick said as he stood up, "Give me several minutes to bring up some books that I have on fae birth throughout the centuries and we will gather what we can and go from there. I'll be beside you two throughout all of this. Wait here.."

Trick headed down the stairs and Bo and Tamsin sat in the booth with Acacia.

"So how long did the Elder's send you back for?" Tamsin asked as she looked to her mentor.

"Well at first they weren't going to let me return at all since I have expired and I'm technically dead as they get.. But when I told them of you four defeating the Wanderer and I took Alex's soul to Vahalla and they had a chance to hear from her they decided I could bring her back once she was reborn, you know how time passes differently in Vahalla.. We were there for what seems like two weeks when it was only a day here.." Acacia said looking at the two.

"Wait what?" Bo said as her eyes widened.

Tamsin couldn't help but chuckle as she looked over to her Succubus. "Baby fae.." Tamsin said softly as she shook her head and grinned.

"Time passes differently between realms dumbass. When you guys went off on your little suicide mission to kill the Wanderer you were gone for at least a week. The wolf, Blood King and I sat in the damn bar forever waiting for you idiots to come back" Acacia said rolling her eyes, "But in Vahalla it's the same thing. Time goes by in unmeasurable amounts. It's paradise kid.. No one keeps track of the days. But we were there and they took several days deciding if Alex could be reborn, hell if she deserved to be reborn and if it was possible.."

"How did they decide?" Bo asked as she glanced to Tamsin who just shrugged. Both turned and looked at Acacia.

"Well they heard my two cents on the pyro deserving another life and then Alex's rant about why she thought she should be reborn.. I'll give it to her.. For someone who grew up pissing off all the Elder's, she was actually pretty damn good with her words.." Acacia said as she nodded to herself, thinking back on what Alex said.

"What did she tell them?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I wanna hear this.. How did she convince them?" Bo asked as she scrunched her brow and looked at the Elder with anticipation.

"She told them about when you all went to the Wanderer, how she declined her evil pull.. How she split her soul and willed her powers to a human that she fell in love with, then she dropped the baby bomb about how she needed to be here for both of you and protect you when the baby comes. She said that she gave her life to save Vahalla and all who rested here and that she did not demand a new life but requested they give her the opportunity to come back to make them proud.. Shit was pretty moving" Acacia said glancing over to the blond child who was now trying to smack Kenzi with the pool stick.

"Damn.." Tamsin said looking over to Alex and laughing.

"So she convinced them to allow her to be reborn?" Bo asked as she kept her eyes on Acacia.

"Yep.. They told her they would grant her one rebirth and she could return if she promised to protect you both and your bouncing bundle of joy. They said this was a one time gig. No constant lives. It's her last one. If you ask me shit was gonna happen either way, they just wanted to make her sweat it out. With powers like Alex.. They'd be stupid not to let her come back. They brought me in, told me they would grant her rebirth and allow me to come back to watch over the little shit so she didn't burn Canada to the ground, I told them about you two and the baby and they said that they'd allow me to stay on earth to help you and protect you.. So you bitches are stuck with me" Acacia said with a smirk.

"I'm glad.." Bo said giving a sweet smile, that caused Acacia to soften her expression and nod.

"We're gonna need your help, that's for sure" Tamsin said with a grin.

"Don't I know it.. You two dumbasses have no idea what you're in for. That kid is gonna be worth a pretty penny. Dark, light, everyone is gonna wanna get their hands on it. Especially as powerful as you two are. That's the main reason that the Elder's of Vahalla granted me passage.. Tams, you're the most powerful Valkyrie anyone in Vahalla has ever seen, and now that you're bonded.. Shit is about to get real.. And Bo, you're one of a kind. The shit you can do.. It's pretty freakin' insane. A child with both of your DNA.. Everyone knows it's going to be one hell of a power player. We can't let many know about this. The less who know the better" Acacia said looking at the two women.

"Does anyone know what kind of powers our kid will have?" Tamsin asked eyeing her mentor.

"No but that won't matter much. Whatever that kid is gonna be able to do is going to be extreme, and that's all people need to know to want to get their hands on it. We need to be prepared." Acacia said with a nod. "I'm gonna go see if the old bastard has found anything in his ancient ass library, and see if he'll let me crash here for a few days.."

Bo and Tamsin nodded as she got up and left.

Bo leaned her head over on Tamsin's shoulder and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tamsin asked as she glanced down.

"Nothing.. Just.. Worried I guess? I mean it's a lot to digest.. We're gonna be parents to some outrageously powerful baby that everyone is going to want to take from us.. I'm so happy we're gonna have a baby.. I'm just scared that we're gonna bring a kid into a world where they'll face constant danger.. It doesn't feel fair to our baby.." Bo said as she nuzzled into Tamsin's shoulder. The Valkyrie wrapped her arms around Bo and held her firmly.

"I know babe.. But we aren't gonna let anything happen to the little thing. We'll protect it and keep it safe.. No matter when we had a kid, whether now or five years down the road, someone, somewhere would have wanted to get their hands on it because it's ours. But we're in our prime right now, we're powerful already and our bond is growing which means our strength together will grow. We aren't gonna let anything happen to our baby.." Tamsin said giving Bo a tight squeeze.

"What if we can't handle their powers? What if they have that evil inside them.. I mean look at our bloodlines Tamsin.. Our baby is gonna have one hell of a track record to break, we both come from dark families who thrived off power and evil.." Bo said as she wrapped her arms around Tamsin's waist.

"We'll be able to handle their powers Bo, whatever abilities our baby will have we can handle it. Is it gonna be a badass? Hell yeah.. But we're gonna be moms.. We're gonna have a bond with our baby no one else in this world will.. At the end of the day that's what's gonna make us able to handle whatever the fae world throws at us. They're probably gonna have some dark in them yeah.. But that doesn't mean we're gonna produce this evil child that's gonna take over the world. Look at us.. I mean neither of us had ideal parents who were nurturing and loving. You mom and dad both tried to kill you and steal your shit and my parents tried to rule Vahalla.. But we still turned out alright, and our kid will too. They won't go all team dark side.. Plus think about everyone who's gonna be in their life.. How could a kid raised around all the idiots in our family not be lovable and good" Tamsin said as she reached down and lifted Bo's chin so that she could look into her deep brown eyes.

Bo smiled and leaned up kissing Tamisn's lips softly.

"You're right.. We'll be okay, we'll just take it one step at a time.. Together right?" Bo asked as she rubbed the tip of her nose against Tamsin's.

"Always and forever beautiful.." Tamisn said with a grin.

"I got pretty lucky getting a wife like you.." Bo said as she smiled.

"Damn straight you did" Tamsin said with a smirk as Bo rolled her eyes and pulled Tamsin down kissing her again.

The kiss continued as their lips started to move faster. Bo rubbed the tip of her tongue over Tamsin's bottom lip and the Valkyrie moaned as she opened her mouth and slid her tongue in to massage Bo's. Bo grinned and then started to pull Tamsin's chi slowly. Tamsin moaned at the sensation and pulled Bo closer.

The two were lost in their heated make out and failed to notice that the child sized Alex had walked over to their table.

"AWHHH YUCK!" the child groaned loudly as she covered her eyes. "Tam Tam you're kissing a girl!"

Bo and Tamsin both started to giggle as they broke their kiss.

"Shoot! Alex! I told you to leave them alone!" Kenzi yelled as she rushed over and grabbed the young girl.

"Dude! What was that sparkly junk she was taking from your mouth!" Alex said as she pointed wide eyed at the two.

"Guess you better have a talk with the little one babe.. Explain the birds and the bees.." Bo said as she laughed and nudged Tamsin.

"Tams! You were kissing A GIRL! Are you a lesbian?!" Alex said as she clasped her hands over her cheeks in shock.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing Alex's hands, "Come on ya little shit.. Let's go have a sisterly chat"

Bo couldn't help but start to laugh as Tamsin dragged Alex over to the lounge. Kenzi plopped down in the booth across from Bo and covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"God that brat is a handful.. If I thought Lil' T was bad, Alex as a kid is a nightmare" Kenzi groaned.

Bo couldn't help but laugh, "What's wrong bestie? Thought you wanted your lovable fire thrower back?"

Kenzi looked up and glared at Bo, "My girlfriend has been transformed into a 7 year old full of curiosity and immaturity and you think mockery is the way to console me.. You're a butt hole.."

Bo laughed even harder, "Butt hole? Clearly the immaturity is something you can at least identify with"

Kenzi couldn't help but chuckle, "Well what am I suppose to do? Might as well laugh at the shit-uation. At least she's back right.. Even if she doesn't have any idea who I am or that she's surrounded by girls who like girls"

Bo stopped laughing and looked over to Kenzi and grabbed her hand, "She'll remember you soon Kenz. Just give it time. She's back and alive.. that's more than any of us could have hoped for. Give her a few weeks and you'll have your girlfriend back in action.."

"Yeah.. I know.. and trust me I can't wait for that bitch to be back so I can beat the hell out of her.." Kenzi said as she frowned.

"What's wrong Kenz?" Bo asked as she looked at her best friend, "I thought you'd be happier with Alex being reborn?"

"No, no don't get me wrong, I'm SO happy Bo Bo.. Like I feel like the world's biggest weight has been lifted off my heart. I was scared and hurt that she was gone.. I tried to hide it because of you and Tam Tam's baby booming news and everything but the truth is.. Thinking about life without Alex just.. it sucked Bo. I finally opened my heart and decided she was who I want to be with, but.." Kenzi said as she looked down at the table.

"But what Kenz?" Bo asked as she squeezed the Russian's hand tightly.

"But then she leaves me.. Just like that.. and I know I probably sound selfish or whatever because I know she kinda sorta totally is the reason you got to kill your pops and the world didn't go up in flames but Bo.. Every time I open my heart to that girl, she tries to freakin' leave me and goes off getting herself killed. Think about it Bo.. Each time I fell for her a little more, she tries to die on me.. How am I suppose to feel?" Kenzi asked as she looked to Bo.

"What do you mean? I mean I get the whole being pissed at her for dying so we could kill the Wanderer.. She and Tamsin both knew what that dagger meant days before we went and neither of them told us anything, they just both assumed they would die for us.. They were both going to offer theirselves as sacrifice without saying anything.. It hurts, it makes you mad.. You feel like you're constantly the damsel in distress and they always have to play the hero.. But you also have to think that they love us enough to give their lives for us, and we both know if the situation was reversed we would do the same for them.." Bo said softly as she looked at Kenzi.

"So you and Tams talked about her secret trying to die for you deal?" Kenzi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. I told her that we had an honest relationship and that's what made ours different from anything in my past and as much as I understand and appreciate what she was trying to do, we couldn't keep things that freakin' massive from each other, that we needed to talk and work together. Getting herself killed doesn't help anyone.. It would break my heart.." Bo said as she sighed.

"I can't wait to tell Alex that.. God Bo I know she did the right thing and I know I'm being selfish but it just.. I'm just.. Ugh I don't know if I want to kiss her or strangle her.." Kenzi said as she groaned.

"Talk to me Kenz.. There's more to this than Alex dying in the Wanderer's plane.." Bo said as she studied her best friend's emotions.

"I just.. It's like she almost dies trying to get us out of the witch's game but barely escapes, she almost dies AGAIN in Lauren's freaky little lab and I kiss her and she's back to life and all cute and I realize I may have feelings for her, then she wills me her powers without telling me anything and it was suppose to kill her but she survives and comes back and tells me she loves me, then she sacrifices herself based on an ASSUMPTION she'll be reborn without even telling me before we go she's going to die.. It's like she never tells me anything that involves her almost freakin' dying she just up and does it.. I know Tamsin's the same way with you but.. I just. I don't know. I'm getting to the point where loving her and opening up to her and giving her my heart feels like a damn suicide mission. I fall for her and just when I think we're perfectly happy and all that shit she takes off.. I'm literally falling in love with someone who's hell bent on leaving me.. It's hard Bo and I don't know what to do.." Kenzi said as she looked at Bo.

Bo frowned and squeezed Kenzi's hand tightly. "I think you need to just wait it out until Alex's memories come back and talk things out. Talk about everything, tell her how you're feeling and how she's making you feel. It won't fix everything but it'll give you a chance to figure out what you want and what to do. You need to protect your heart Kenz, but you also don't want to close it off just yet.. If you love her, don't be so quick to let her go. Don't push her away just yet.. If there's one thing about Tamsin and Alex I've grown to realize it's that they'll never cease to surprise you. You've got time to figure out your things with Alex now that you don't need to freak out and get all depressed that she's dead. Have fun with the kid version and enjoy time with me.. You're gonna be a god mom Kenz.." Bo said as she smiled.

Kenzi instantly had a beaming grin cross her face, "I know! I can't believe it! You're right about all that shitz with Alex, I'll figure it out in time but for now WE ARE HAVING A BABY!"

Bo and Kenzi both started to laugh and continue talking about how to fae baby proof the crack shack.

Alex and Tamsin sat down in the lounge on the couch.

"Alright you.. How much do you remember?" Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm.. Let's see.. I was just born or whatever because I was dumb and got myself killed when we made some weird dude kick the bucket.. I'm Alex, a super hot Ember who's a total bad booty biznatch and you're Tammers, my kick A older sister who's a Valkyrie and you beat everyone up. Our parents are dead and Acacia's our mean aunt. Vahalla didn't want me running around because they said I set everything on fire so they sent me here to live with you!" Alex said with a grin and nose scrunch.

"Okay so you have a back story.. That's somewhere to start, but you're reborn kid.. not born" Tamsin said as she chuckled.

"So who's the pretty lady you were kissing? Are you a lesbo now?!" Alex asked as she started to jump up and down.

"Sit.. Stay.." Tamsin said pointing at her sister. Alex sat down and pouted but kept her eyes on her sister. "The pretty lady is Bo.. She's my wife and bonded warrior.." Tamsin said, but noticing that Alex was about to freak out again she quickly added, "Don't even.. Stay seated.. You were there when we got married and bonded. You were my maid of honor. You love Bo and think she's like a total badass or whatever.. Oh and we are having a baby"

"So Bo's my sister-in-law? Anddddd you're having a baby?! I'm gonna be an aunt?! Can you be an aunt when you're this small?! So you're in _loveeeee_" Alex asked as she grinned.

"Yes.." Tamsin said still eyeing the overly excited child Ember.

"And who's the other pretty girl in there?" Alex asked as she smiled, "Is she another one of your wives?"

"No dumbass, that's Kenzi. She's Bo's best friend and she was the one who raised me when I was reborn. I call her momz" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Ohhhhh okay! Do I call her momz too?!" Alex asked as she started to jump up and down again.

"HELL NO! NO! NO! NO! You do NOT call Kenzi your moms!" Tamsin said as she pointed a finger. The young blonde rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and plopped down on the couch.

"Boo.. Why don't I get a momz?" Alex said as she poked her lip out.

"Kenzi isn't your momz.. She's your.. uh.." Tamsin said as she searched to find the right words.

"Who is she? Like who was she to me when I was the dead me?" Alex asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Kenzi was your.. I mean Kenzi is your.. Uh.. Best friend?" Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"But you said she was BO'S best friend?" Alex asked still eyeing her sister.

"Well then she's your special friend! I don't know! You'll figure it out soon enough brat! Now listen.. We live with Bo and Kenzi. They're our family and so is the Blood King. This is his bar. While you're here you respect him understand?" Tamsin said pointing a finger at her little sister.

"Yeah yeah I got it.." Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Rules still apply kid.. This is just like when you were this age the first damn time. You listen to me at all times understand? You've got crazy power now but you're pint size so NO using your powers unless I say so.. Got it? You listen to me and do everything I say. This isn't Vahalla. We're in the real world and you'll get your ass killed if you don't follow my rules. I'm still your big sister so until you get back to your own damn body you do as I say. You also listen to Bo and Kenzi. Anything they say goes. Don't mess with me Alex.. I need to keep your ass alive and safe so no acting like a mindless idiot" Tamsin said still pointing a finger.

"Yeah yeah I know the drill. I know all your million, billion, trillion stupid rules. No powers unless you say so and I'll listen to everyone okay? Can I go now?" Alex groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah go on.. But Alex.." Tamsin said as she grabbed on to the younger blonde.

"Yeah?" Alex said scrunching her nose.

"I'm glad you're here kid.." Tamsin said as she pulled the blonde in for a tight hug.

"You're weird. Since when do you hug me so much?" Alex said as she laughed.

"Oh shut up. I'm still a bad ass and I'm bigger than you so I'll beat the shit out of you. But yes, I'm a tad different than what you know.. Get use to it short stuff" Tamsin said as she let go and ruffled the blonde's hair. Alex went sprinting out of the room and Tamsin got up and quickly followed.

Tamsin walked over and sat back down beside Bo and Kenzi and instantly kissed the brunette's cheek.

"How was sister talk?" Kenzi asked with a grin.

"That kid is all jacked up on sugar or something. She was bouncing all over. She has no memories of you two from before, all she knows is she died killing the Wanderer, is reborn, our parents are dead, I'm her big sister, Acacia is her aunt and she's living here. She asked me who you two were to her in her previous life so I told her Bo's my wife and warrior and that we're having a baby and that she's her sister-in-law.. Which she freaked out about.. And then I told her you were her _special friend_ Kenz.." Tamsin said as she giggled at the last part causing Bo to laugh.

"Special friend? Really?" Kenzi said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that's classic.." Bo said as she laughed harder.

"What? I wasn't about to tell the kid that you are her girlfriend! She'll get her memories back soon, until then I don't wanna tell a 7 year old they're dating a girl. It's creepy. Until then just spend time with her. The memories will hit her soon and little things will remind her of who she was. I told the little brat the rules. She seems to remember what it was like when she was young and we were growing up in Vahalla so she should listen. We gotta keep an eye on her though. Powers like that in a tiny human is dangerous. Plus we don't want the dumbass getting killed already" Tamsin said as she looked around for her sister.

Tamsin spotted the top of Alex's head behind the bar.

"DROP IT!" Tamsin yelled towards the bar. Kenzi and Bo instantly turned to look and see what Tamsin was yelling at.

They saw Alex's head pop over the bar. They could only see from her nose up.

"But _Kaya _I.." Alex pouted.

"NO! DROP IT! No alcohol until you're bigger you little shit. Get over here. NOW" Tamsin said giving Alex an angry glare.

"UGHHHHHH!" Alex said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and headed out from behind the bar.

"Go play with the pool sticks or something brat" Tamsin said as she pointed to the other side of the Dal. "And NO powers!"

"Fine.. Meanie.." Alex growled as she marched over to the pool tables.

"Kaya?" Bo asked as she smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"She use to call me that when she was little. It's Hopi for 'elder sister' and she like it so it stuck. She stopped using it when she got older but clearly the little rodent remembered it.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes at the nick name.

"Aw why? It's just so adorable.." Kenzi said as she laughed.

Trick and Acacia came up stairs and both had serious looks on their face.

"I think we should talk to you all about what we found.." Trick said as he looked to the three women.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Oh Baby Baby, Oh Fae Baby Baby

Trick and Acacia walked over to where Tamsin, Kenzi and Bo were seated. Acacia sat down beside Kenzi while Trick stayed standing at the head of the table with his hands gripped tightly around a dusty old book.

"What's wrong Trick?" Bo asked as she glanced at Tamsin and then back over to her grandfather.

"Please tell me there aren't any more prophecies.. A girl can only handle but so much.." Kenzi said as she frowned.

"It isn't a prophecy but we did find out some things that may happen with you giving birth Bo.. Although these are only speculations from previous births in the fae world from two powerful individuals like yourselves.. Before I tell you everything I want you both to know that these are only things that others have gone through and they are things that MAY occur with you.. It is not promised but they are things we need to be aware of" Trick said as he took a deep breath.

"You two can't jump to conclusions or freak out about any of this. You need to remember to take this one step at a time and expect the unexpected. This isn't just new for you kids, it's new for us as well.." Acacia said looking at Bo and Tamsin.

"Okay.." Tamsin said as she glanced between Trick and Acacia.

"Trick.. tell us what you found.. You're freaking me out already.." Bo said as she kept her gaze on the Blood King.

"Are you sure you two want to know? I don't want to tell you uncertainties and cause you any distress.." Trick said as he looked into Bo's brown eyes.

"Trick.. The stress is coming from not knowing.." Bo said as she tilted her head eyeing her grandfather.

Tamsin looked at him, reached over and grabbed Bo's hand and held it tightly and gave a nod agreeing with the Succubus.

"Okay.. We throughout history it is clear that every fae pregnancy is different. Based on the species, the power, who their chosen mate is.. It all varies. However, there are several documented power couples, like yourselves, who had births that were odd enough to note. There have been times that a child born to two fae with outrageous power were born human.. It's the universes way of keeping balance, never allowing an ultimate power to reign, there have been cases where a child is born with more than one ability when two strong fae parents are involved.. For instance if your child possess from both of you then it could pull chi to heal as well as cast doubt or even have wings like a Valkyrie.. It's all unsure.."

"Is this similar to how Alex was an Ember but was able to be reborn?" Bo asked as she glanced to Tamsin and then Acacia.

Tamsin raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she looked to her mentor.

"Kinda kid.. It's like the lower level of being born from two powerful fae.. It's like Tamsin and Alex can't tap in and use each other's abilities, Alex can't cast doubt and Tamsin certainly can't shoot fire out her ass but they have strengths that come from both of their parents. Alex being able to be reborn from her blood as a child born of a Valkyrie and Tamsin being able to withstand the fire and not burn to a crisp comes from her father being a powerful Ember. Like I said.. They have some traits from one another, but what the Blood King is talking about is more of a kid having a combination of two powers, not just bits and pieces that strengthen them against their parents power.." Acacia said as she looked at Bo.

"It's more like you Bo.." Tamsin said softly as she looked to Trick, who nodded in approval.

"Me? What are you talking about?" Bo asked as she looked to her Valkyrie.

"Bo both of your parents were crazy powerful.. But NO Succubi can do what you do. Your father had a back for raising the dead.. Succubi can't do that. You brought Dyson back from the dead after your dawning right?" Tamsin asked with a grin.

"Yeah but that.. Wait are you saying I have part of my father's powers in me?" Bo asked as she turned and looked to Trick.

"Yes Bo.. You are a powerful Succubus yes, but that is not why you're so feared and respected in the fae community, you also have pieces of your father's powers in you that allow your powers to reach unmeasurable limits.." Trick said as he smiled to his granddaughter.

"Wait so what the hell was my father? What other powers do I have that are his?" Bo asked as she looked around.

"No one knew what kind of fae he was truly.. He was damn good at keeping that tid bit of info locked up. But I do know he could raise the dead and was crazy powerful.. So for you, where other Succubi can only give chi back to heal small wounds or push enough in to someone to keep them alive for awhile YOU can literally bring back the dead.. Plus there's the whole feeding off multiple people.. No one chi sucks a room like you babe.. That's part of your father. He fed off multiple souls at the same time.." Tamsin said as she nudged her Succubus. "You're one of a kind.."

"I.. I never thought about that.. So you're saying that with me being a Succubus and Tamsin being a strong Valkyrie our kid could be a combination of both of us? It could have both of our abilities?" Bo asked as she sat there wide eyed processing the new facts.

"Yes Bo.. There's a good chance of it happening with you and Tamsin being as strong as you are, plus with your bond it just amplifies your abilities.." Trick said as he smiled to the two women.

"But you also said there's a chance the kid could have like no powers right? Like the baby could be born human?" Kenzi asked as she frowned her brow.

"There's that too.." Acacia said as she glanced to Kenzi.

"I hope our kid is born with at least SOME power.. It's gonna need a way to protect itself.." Tamsin said softly.

"If it's born human though Tams you may not have to worry as much about people trying to steal the brat.." Acacia said trying to find the positive in the possible situation.

"If it's a baby born to Tamsin and I.. Human or not.. It's still going to be something others try to use against us.. Whether it's taking our child and using it as a bargaining chip or trying to manipulate our fae baby as a weapon.. We are going to have people trying to get their hands on them.. I'm with Tamsin, I would rather our kid have some way to defend themselves.. Plus I couldn't imagine the short life span and watching our baby grow old and dying before us.. Watching a life so short.." Bo said as she started to become nervous and shaky about the idea.

Tamsin glanced over, sensing the fear radiating off of her warrior and she squeezed Bo's hand tightly.

"We'll cross that bridge IF it comes to that Bo.. Until then no freaking out, it's just a possibility. Every mother to be has these freak outs and things to worry about. There are babies born every day, some with problems and others perfectly healthy. As long as our baby is healthy we'll find ways to make sure they are safe and sound okay? No freaking out" Tamsin said as she smiled and felt Bo instantly begin to relax.

"Exactly Bo.. You can't dwell on all of the negative possibilities, these are just things to expect so that if they do happen you aren't shocked. But there are a few more things that you need to know, but they will pertain more to you.." Trick said as he reached down grabbing Bo's other hand.

"Me?" Bo asked as she scrunched her brow in confusion.

"Okay now you're gonna need to elaborate because I don't like where this is heading.." Tamsin said as she felt her heart starting to race.

"Well with you being a Succubus Bo.. Giving birth is often harder than other fae.." Trick said as he frowned his brow.

"What? How? Isn't Bo Bo like a walking sex machine?" Kenzi asked as she felt her concern growing.

"Well.. Yes.. But that's exactly the point. Bo is bred for lust, passion, desire and well.. _sexual activities.._ Not giving birth and constant reproduction. But this is something I do know some about considering I was there to help my wife give birth, as well as Bo's mother. There are precautionary measures to take but I do know how to deal with this so that there are no complications.." Trick said trying to give the women some reassurance.

"What kind of _complications _are we talking about exactly?" Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well.. Succubi have a higher chance of death during child birth, as well as a greater risk for miscarriage.." Trick said softy as he eyed Bo.. Who sat there with her eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Hold the phone Trickster.. Are you saying because Bo Bo is a Succubus it's actually DANGEROUS for her to have a baby?! Like she could die giving birth?! Or even lose the baby?!" Kenzi yelled as she threw her hands up to her face.

"It's just a risk, other pregnant women deal with the same dangers.. Bo's is just higher. But the Blood King is right, he's been through this twice before and has a damn good track record. It's just things to be aware of" Acacia said as she looked over to Tamsin and Bo who were both in shock.

"I.. God why can't things just be easy for once.." Bo groaned in frustration.

Tamsin sat there speechless, as excited as she was to be a mother, the realization that Bo's species would increase the risk of complications paralyzed her with fear.

"It's gonna be okay Bo Bo, we're gonna do everything Trickster says and you and my god brat are going to pull through this like it's a damn breeze on the Hawaiian freakin' beach.. Right Tams?" Kenzi said as she glanced to the blonde.

Bo looked over at Tamsin and saw the fearful expression on her face. Bo leaned her head over resting it on Tamsin's shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay babe.. Like you said earlier.. We'll face everything as it comes. Plus I have you, we're bonded and that makes me stronger each day.. I mean hello you pushed chi into me before when I was almost dead.. We'll work on connecting more and tapping in to each others powers.. Don't freak out on me babe.. Please.. I need you with me.. Plus our kid already is protective of the both of us.. I'm sure he or she isn't gonna let me die that easily.. It's gonna be alright Tamsin.." Bo said as she nuzzled her head into Tamsin's shoulder and squeezed her hand tight.

"I'm here Bo.. I'm not going anywhere.. Just.. Wasn't expecting that.. But we'll get through this.. But momz is right, your ass is gonna do every single thing Trick says!" Tamsin said squeezing back tightly into Bo's hand.

"I won't let anything happen to you Bo.. Or my great grandchild.." Trick said as he smiled to the two women.

"Thanks Trick.." Tamsin said as she glanced up to the Blood King who nodded at her with his sweet grin.

"I'll be there for you both the entire time. Like Acacia said, I've done this twice before and have never experienced anything bad.. I won't taint my good record just yet, especially with my granddaughter.." Trick said smiling.

"Just tell us what to do and we'll do it.." Bo said softly as she stayed resting on Tamsin's shoulder.

"I'll go make up some drinks for you to begin taking.. Fae motherhood vitamins if you will.. They'll help with the morning sickness and boost Bo's immune system as well as help her body prepare for the strain of childbirth. Even though it's early, the sooner we begin everything the better. Acacia will tell you three more details. But for now, the biggest thing you can do Bo is keep your stress level as low as possible and please.. Try to stay out of danger and trouble.." Trick said as he smiled and patted Bo's hand.

"Oh yeah because bad things _never_ happen to us.." Bo huffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh bad things ALWAYS happen to us.. But you bet your ass you're gonna be treated like a freakin' queen until that little jelly bean pops out" Tamsin said with a smile.

"Exactly Bo Bo.. You are gonna have Tammers and I there beside you to fight all the shit thrown at us, plus Dyson, Trick, and Acacia.. And we have Alex back to help.." Kenzi said with a smile.

"I don't know how much help that little shit is gonna be for the time being.." Acacia said as she chuckled and nodded to the pool table where the young Ember was at.

Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi all looked over and started to laugh.

Alex was standing on top of the pool table strumming the pool stick like it was an air guitar and belting the lyrics to Because I Got High by Afroman as she danced horribly around, all before slipping on the eight ball and falling back onto the table with a loud thud and then rolling off and splatting onto the Dal floor with a loud yelp of pain.

"I'm okay!" Alex said as she shot back up and brushed herself off, attempting to recover from her epic wipe out.

"On second thought.. At least you have me and Tam Tam there for you at the shack.." Kenzi said as she laughed.

"So what else should we know Acacia?" Bo asked as she smiled back to the elder.

"Well I'm guessing you've already realized your special.. Uh.. _Cravings_ right?" Acacia said as she cleared her throat and nodded to Tamsin.

"Huh?" Bo asked in confusion.

"Your mad craving for my chi babe.." Tamsin said as she blushed and giggled.

"Ohhhh.. Yeah, yeah I have CERTAINLY noticed a spike in my hunger, well not my hunger exactly more of.. well.." Bo said as she started to turn red.

"Yeah we get it Succubus.. You're only craving Tamsin.." Acacia said as she rolled her eyes, "That's to be expected. A baby from a Succubus only craves it's other parent's chi so you'll be wanting to feed a lot more from Tamsin.. Congrats to you ya little shit.. Lots of mother to be sex for you.." Acacia said as she huffed out a laugh and pointed to Tamsin.

Tamsin's eyes widened as she blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Oh yuck! Guess I'll be stuck on babysitting the fire fae and doing day trips A LOT away from our paper thin abode!" Kenzi said as she frowned her face and made a gagging noise.

"Make sure you feed though Bo.. Tamsin's like an endless chi buffet for you, you have to utilize it though. If you don't feed the kid it's gonna get sassy and you'll get weak so if you're hungry you're gonna need to feed. Your hormones are also going to be all over, worse than a usual pregnant woman.

"Oh lovely.." Tamsin groaned as she rolled her eyes.

Kenzi, Bo and Acacia couldn't help but giggle at the Valkyrie.

"Don't worry babe.. I'll try not to go all angry pregnant wife on you and hate you.." Bo said sweetly as she kissed Tamsin's cheek.

"Yeah yeah we'll see Succu-babe.. We'll see.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright ladies, here is the first few sets of vitamins for you. Take it every day in the mornings. Be sure to rest as much as possible. Stella called me earlier and said she would be by tomorrow to talk to you all, I'm not sure what it's about but you'll need to be here before noon. For now you should go home and spend some time together while Acacia and I set up her new apartment upstairs. I have already called Dyson, I'll fill him in on everything and I'll send him over later to check on you. If ANYTHING happens please call us, we'll be there in a hurry.." Trick said as he smiled.

"Yeah I'm here for good now and my job is to protect you dumbasses so if you need us, call us.. If it's not an emergency don't fucking wake me up though or I'll kill you myself. Go rest up and keep an eye on Alex.. God knows she's going to be all over the place. Try to do some things to jog the brat's memory. Her growth rate will be different from a regular Valkyrie's. Her growth will be based on how face you can make the bitch remember who she is. Get her back to normal.. And soon.. Before I kill her. Kid has driven me bat shit crazy. Sooner we get her back the better protected you all are. We'll deal with shit tomorrow" Acacia said as she stood up and walked off with Trick.

"I'll go get my oh so charming rugrat girlfriend and we'll meet you in the truck.." Kenzi said as she got up and walked over to the Ember that was now dangling from the chandler of the Dal hanging upside down screaming she was a vampire.

Bo and Tamsin laughed as they watched Kenzi yanking the small blonde by the arms, struggling to free her.

"How you feeling Succu-babe.. Ya know.. After everything.." Tamsin asked as she stood up and put her hand on Bo's stomach smiling.

"Good actually.. I mean after the initial shock of everything and all the fae crazy dangers.. I'm surprisingly okay.. I mean I still have you right?" Bo said as she smiled and threw her arms around Tamsin's neck.

"Always Succulette, always.." Tamsin said grinning. "If you need anything in the world consider me your personal slave for the next.. well however many months.."

"…Well now that you mention it there is something I need right now.." Bo said with a devilish smile.

"Pregnacy demands already?" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Mhmm.." Bo said biting her lower lip.

"And what might that be my Queen?" Tamsin asked with a nose scrunch.

"Well I am kinda.." Bo said as she flashed her eyes a deep and bright blue.

"Ohhhhh really?" Tamsin said with a smile as she pulled Bo closer, "I think I have a fix for that.."

"Good because it's been a LONG ass time since we have.. Mmm.." Bo said as she pulled Tamsin in kissing her lips softly, making sure to bite the Valkyrie's lower lip softly, causing the blonde to moan and tighten her grip on Bo's waist.

"Mmm point taken.." Tamsin said as her eyes shot open and she grabbed Bo's hand. "Alex! Get the hell down.. NOW!" The Valkyrie said glaring at the young blonde.

Alex instantly released her grip from the chandler and flipped to the ground with ease, "Okay kaya.."

Kenzi sat there in shock as she had her hands on her waist, "What the hell?!"

Bo giggled but was quickly pulled forward as Tamsin raced to the door.

"In a hurry Valkyrie?" Bo asked in a seductive voice.

"You bet your ass I am.. Kenzi, Alex.. Truck, NOW!" Tamsin said with a grin.

"Ughhhh great.. You two get to go home and romp around while I get stuck with.. Ughhhh" Kenzi said as she grabbed Alex's hand. The child was giggling as Kenzi dragged her out the door.

"Can we go home and play video games?" Alex asked as she skipped beside Kenzi.

"Sure babe.. We can go home and put the head sets on and shoot shit.. stuff.." Kenzi said with a smile as she looked down at the adorable innocent blonde.

"Babe? Why'd you call me babe?" Alex asked as she scrunched her brow in confusion.

"I mean bitch.. Come on brat.." Kenzi said shaking her head and pulling the blonde out the door, quickly following Bo and Tamsin to the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to all of my wonderful and incredible readers! First off thank you ALL for your kind words and support! It's because of you that I write these stories! I had a reader send me a question asking if I had actresses in mind that would help give a face to Alex, the original character I have created.. Well here you go everyone! Here are the actresses that I see playing the different roles of Alex so that you all have faces to go with the character..**

**I would say that maybe Annika Wedderkopp (as child Alex) Chloë Grace Moretz as little Alex (the teenage version of her that will come shortly) and for the grown up image of Alex that we saw in Facing the Impossible and will see again in my newest story Amber Heard (with her blonde hair of course, not her other colors she's shown in other films)**

Chapter 3: Reunited and It Feels _So Good_…

Tamsin and Bo busted through the door of the shack with their lips clashing together passionately as they both giggled while they knocked over the empty wine bottle on the counter allowing it to fall to the floor and shatter. Their hands were roaming all over their temporarily clothed bodies.

"Hey you two! Take the action up the stairs! Not in front of the child! Practice restraint bitches!" Kenzi yelled as she covered Alex's eyes, the young Ember was giggling and trying to move the Russians hands from her.

"Mhmm.." Was all that Bo said as she yanked a blushing Tamsin up the stairs to the bedroom.

"AND TRY TO KEEP IT SOMEWHAT QUIET! THE KID AND I ARE GOING TO BE DOWN HERE YA KNOW!" Kenzi yelled as she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on short fry, wanna play Xbox and shoot zombies with me?"

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YESSSSS!" Alex yelled as she jumped up and down and sprinted to the couch, flipping her body over the cushions and landed on the weapon infested seat.

Kenzi couldn't help but smile at the innocent little blonde as she slowly walked over, grabbed two controllers and the headsets she kept on top of their stolen Xbox. She handed a controller to Alex and put the headset on the kid's ears and sat beside the overjoyed child smiling.

"Know how to play munchkin?" Kenzi asked as she started the game up.

"No.. But I'll still kick your ass.. I'm a quick learner Sparky" Alex said with a sly grin and wink.

"What did you call me?" Kenzi said as she smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhhh Sparky?" Alex said and giving a so-what-dumb-ass expression

"Where'd ya get that from kid?" Kenzi said still smiling.

"I dunno.. I just thought of it. It seems to fit you.. Why? Is that another stupid thing on Kaya's list of thing's I CAN'T say?" Alex said as she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"No.." Kenzi said as she laughed at the kid, "It's just something you use to call me.. Ya know, before you were reborn or whatever.. I like it"

"Really? Cool! What did you use to call me? Did I have a badass nickname?" Alex asked as she grinned and her eyes widened.

"Oh I had lots of names for you sweetheart.. You'll learn them in time.. Still don't remember much do you?" Kenzi asked as she looked to the girl. Alex's expression seemed to change form happy and excited to one of deep thought as a serious look crossed her face. "You okay Baby A?" Kenzi asked as she nudged the little girl.

"Yeah.. Let's play! I wanna shoot shit!" Alex said as she instantly went back to her carefree and overly excited attitude.

Kenzi just laughed and nodded as she pressed play, making sure the headphones were secure over both of their ears to drown out Bo and Tamsin's night of being reunited and worry free.

Bo and Tamsin came stumbling through the bedroom door and quickly fell on to the bed.

"I have missed you so much!" Bo said as she climbed on top of the Valkyrie.

"Really? Totally couldn't tell.." Tamsin muttered as she sat her body up, kissing Bo's exposed collar bone and allowing her hands to fumble around to the back of Bo's corset attempting to untie the difficult blouse.

Bo couldn't kept her laugh contained at the Valkyrie's failed attempt to untie her complicated top.

"Ugh do you have to wear these damn Houdini tops?!" Tamsin groaned as she continued to kiss Bo's neck.

"I find it amusing watching you struggle with them.." Bo said as she moaned from Tamsin's touch.

Bo leaned down, grabbing a hand full of Tamsin's blonde locks and yanked the Valkyrie's head back and leaning down kissing her deeply, allowing her tongue to enter the blonde's mouth and explore. Bo kept their lips touching as she slowly drew chi from Tamsin, the bond between them was still growing, which heightened the arousal for both of the women as the pull of chi made both Tamsin and Bo's center tingle. Bo kept pulling the sweet Valkyrie chi but slid her hands over Tamsin's shoulder, making sure to press her bare hands on the blonde's exposed shoulders and sent a massive wave of charm through the Valkyrie which instantly hit both women like a truck turning them on like never before. Their moans grew loud and both were shaking in each other's embrace.

"Fuck it.." Tamsin mumbled as she ripped the top Bo had on in two and threw it across the room.

Bo stared wide eyed at the Valkyrie allowing a devilish smirk to slowly cross her face.

"I liked that top.." Bo said as she flashed her eyes blue.

"Mmm I did too but, it's your fault for wearing something damn near impossible to take off and getting me so turned on.. I'm a big, bad, _strong_ Valkyrie ya know.." Tamsin said seductively as her eyes flashed gold.

"That's new.." Bo whispered as she lowered her head kissing Tamsin's lips.

"What's new?" Tamsin asked in-between kissing Bo.

"Your" kiss "eyes" kiss "flashed" kiss "gold" kiss "like mine do when I'm in Succubus sex mode.." Bo said making sure to keep her knees pressed on either side of Tamsin's lap and pulling Tamsin in tightly as they made out ferociously.

Tamsin grinned as she pulled back from the kiss and looked at Bo.

"Come here.." Tamsin whispered as she slowly pulled Bo down and laid her on the bed, "I wanna try something.."

Bo laid down on the bed in her bra and jeans. She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side questioning what Tamsin meant. "And what exactly do you want to try on me _Valkyrie_.."

"Well.. If our bond is growing.." Tamsin mumbled as she leaned down and kissed Bo's stomach softly, the Valkyrie moved her lips up slowly kissing in between Bo's breast, "and I can tap in to some of your powers and use them on you.." Tamsin kissed Bo's collar bone gently and moved up to her neck, "I want to see just how far I can go.." The Valkyrie said seductively as she lightly nibbled on Bo's ear lobe.

Bo was completely taken back by the current seductive nature of the Valkyrie. Although Tamsin certainly was one of a kind when it came to leaving Bo speechless and proving that even a sex demon has a weakness when it comes to a certain person in their lives. No one was able to seduce Bo like this.. But what she was experiencing right now was new territory. Bo could feel the passion radiating from Tamsin, she could sense the emotions of love, desire and sexual arousal that the Valkyrie was feeling.

Tamsin slowly kissed Bo's jaw line as she moved closer to Bo's lips. The Valkyrie leaned down and started to gently kiss Bo's lips, causing the Succubus to shiver and chills rapidly go up her spine. As Tamsin kissed Bo slowly, the Valkyrie thought about how much she loved Bo, she focused on her passion and desire to please the Succubus. Tamsin tried to use her bond with Bo to summon some of the Succubus's insane abilities as she slowly pulled her lips back and brought her hand up to Bo's cheek, using her thumb to lightly caress the brunette's cheek.

Bo slowly opened her eyes and was shocked when her gaze fell upon Tamsin's glittering gold eyes that had swirls of black in them. Tamsin took a deep breath and exhaled. The sensation that came over her was outrageous. Tamsin kept her eyes looking into Bo's and her mouth slightly agape. Tamsin then saw streams of gold and white chi leaving her body and traveling into Bo's jaw dropped body.

Bo's eyes widened as she felt Tamsin's chi flow in to her. It was a sensation unlike any other she had ever experienced. If pulling chi from someone aroused her and made her feel strong this was a high on a whole new level she couldn't have even predicted. She instantly felt herself become soaking wet in her core, her body was shaking in sheer pleasure and arousal. The amount of strength that flowed through her viens was unreal. Bo felt charged like never before.

Tamsin stopped the flow of chi yet her eyes remained charged with their gorgeous golden light as she smirked to the Succubus who was looking up at her with beaming bright and fierce blue eyes but now along with the piercing royal blue there were swirls of gold filling her irises.

Bo was panting in excitement and immediately used the current aroused and strong feeling pulsating through her to flip Tamsin over and pin her down.

"I'm guessing my little trick worked huh?" Tamsin said as she grinned and looked up to the Succubus.

"You're damn right it did.. What was that?!" Bo panted out as she started to tear the clothes that were on Tamsin's body.

"That was me giving you my awesome Valkyrie chi sweetheart.. So it was good? How do you feel?" Tamsin asked as she felt her body becoming more exposed to the room while Bo had her now in just her bra and matching thong.

"I feel.. So freakin' amazing.. Oh my God Tamsin.. I don't know what the hell that was but I have NEVER felt like this before!" Bo moaned out as she reached down and unclasped Tamsin's bra and yanked her thong off. Bo instantly started to kiss and bite Tamsin's neck.

"S-So.. Y-you like it?" Tamsin stuttered out as she felt Bo's lips on her neck and quickly traveling down.

"I LOVE it! I feel so.. Just.. Wow.. I definitely wouldn't mind more experimenting with this bond power swap.. My wife is practically half Succubus.. I am so going to have some fun with you.." Bo said as she glanced up from her current position with her tongue flicking ferociously over Tamsin's nipple, causing the Valkyrie to moan loudly and thrust her hips into the air as she gasped. Bo grinned and took her hands pinning Tamsin's hips down against the bed.

"Mmm God Bo.. You make me feel so.. God I want you.." Tamsin moaned loudly as she felt the Succubus take her entire nipple into her mouth.

"I'm all yours Valkyrie.. ALL yours.. Sure you aren't tired from your little stunt you pulled.. Wouldn't want my big strong Valkyrie to be tired just from foreplay.." Bo said seductively as she started to kiss down Tamsin's perfectly toned stomach.

Tamsin looked down at Bo and flashed her eyes to the gold, "there's no tiring me out Succubus.. But you can certainly try.." the Valkyrie said with a wink.

"Oh I plan on it.." Bo said as she dipped her head down and started licking the blonde's clit.

"Dude how the hell are you so good at this?! You're like 7!" Kenzi yelled as she ripped her headset off and threw it to the floor.

Alex chuckled innocently and took her head set off and tossed it to the side of her. "I gotz skills beeyotch.."

"No cussing you little shit! Ugh I can't believe that you're crushing me in this game!" Kenzi growled as she threw her head back.

Alex couldn't help but laugh as she jumped off the couch and sprinted to the fridge, grabbing two root beers and rushing back over handing one to Kenzi and plopping onto the couch beside the Russian.

"So.. remember how you asked me earlier about all my memories and stuff?" Alex said as she started swinging her feet off the side of the couch considering her feet weren't touching the ground.

"Yeppers.. What? Got some memories from your past life to share with me slick?" Kenzi said as she raised an eyebrow and looked to the blonde beside her. Alex was fiddling with the top of the root beer bottle and biting her lip. "What's going on Baby A.. You can talk to me.."

"Well.. I don't remember much. I don't remember you or the lady with big boobs Kaya keeps kissing.." Alex said as she frowned her brow.

"Bo.. Her name is Bo.." Kenzi said as she laughed.

"Right Bo.. I don't remember you and Bo.. I don't remember anyone but my sister and aunt CeCe.. But I get these feelings when I am with you and Bo.." Alex said as she scrunched her nose.

Kenzi immediately stopped laughing and her eyes widened _Ohhhhhh shitzzzz. God please tell me this is so not going where I think it's going.. This kid is not about to profess her love for me. Ohhh no gross gross grosssss.. Leave it to my messed up life to pop my girlfriend out as a freakin' kid.._ Kenzi thought as she looked over anxiously waiting for Alex to continue.

"I don't know what it is but I feel safe with you and Bo around. Bo is super cool and she makes Kaya really happy. I can't remember ever seeing Big T turn red like that or smile so big. I feel like her cheeks must freeze or something from it. But I feel like I need to protect Bo and the baby in her tummy. Like I have to make sure they are okay all the time. But I'm so small. I can't do that yet but I feel like I need to hurry up and get bigger to make sure she is okay and nothing happens to the mush growing inside her.." Alex said as she scrunched her nose.

"Well that's because she is Tamsin's bonded warrior and her wife. You're instincts pull you in to being protective. Before you died you and I were kinda like Tamsin and Bo's guardian angels over their bond.." Kenzi said with a smile.

"We were?!" Alex said as she whipped her head up and looked at Kenzi with shock.

"Yeah.. We were. We were a pretty kick ass team you and me. You sacrificed your life to protect all of us. With Bo being pregnant and Tamsin and Bo being bonded and you and me being the people they're closest to we are going to probs feel that weird freaky bond to protect them. We're Ember's and angels all rolled into one munchkin. So that's what you remember huh? It's a good start Alex.." Kenzi said patting the small blonde on the top of the head.

"Thanks Kenz-eroni.. But there's something else weird I keep feeling.. About you.. and I don't know why.." Alex said as she turned away from Kenzi and started to swing her legs again.

"What is it Alex? Maybe I can give you some answers.. With in reason of course. I can't tell you a lot because you need to figure out some things on your own to jog your memory but I'll try to tell you what I can.." Kenzi said as she glanced over to the blonde.

"I look at you and feel like I know you.. I feel sad though.. Like I messed up and made you not like me.. I hurt you in my last life didn't I?" Alex said as she looked over to Kenzi who was now looking shocked.

"Well.. I.. Uhm.. No, you didn't hurt me.. And you certainly didn't mess up and make me not like you. You made me sad when you left me. You and I were really close.. You meant a lot to me so yeah.. I was sad when you died, but you're back now and once you get your memories back we'll have lots to talk about little missy.." Kenzi said as she offered a reassuring grin.

"I also feel really protective over you.. Way more than I do with the boob lady.. Like I feel like there is a piece of me missing but then I hang out with you and I feel okay. Does that sound weird?" Alex asked as she looked to Kenzi who was back to looking shocked but also looked teary eyed.

"N-No.. It doesn't Alex.. You feel like that because you willed your powers to me.. Super confusing process that's really dangerous.. But you uh.. Well you gave me part of your soul and made me an Ember.. You made me fae.." Kenzi said as she looked to the young girl.

"I did?" Alex said as she slapped her hands on her cheeks. "Woah.. I must have really liked you in my last life because my powers are like the most important thing in my life.. Like EVER! Woah.."

Kenzi had tears in her eyes as she gazed wide eyed at the child beside her who was now picking up her headset and throwing it back on as if nothing had happened.

Suddenly Kenzi's trance was broken when debris started falling from the ceiling.

_Oh God Tamsin.. Tamsin yes… Ahhhhhh harder baby HARDER!_

_Mmm yeah Bo! Come on baby.. Ahhhhhh YES! YES!_

"Right.. Let's get back to the game shall we squirt! Put the head set on, I'm cranking the volume up on this bad boy!" Kenzi said as she shook her head. Alex couldn't help but start laughing as she turned her gaze back to the game.

Bo and Tamsin both yelled as their orgasms hit them with full force.

Tamsin didn't even take a moment to regain herself, she flipped Bo over so that the Succubus was on her stomach. The Valkyrie started to instantly kiss down Bo's back, listening intently to the glorious moans coming from her warrior.

Tamsin ran her fingertips up Bo's thighs as she leaned back admiring the muscular and toned body of her Succubus. Bo's back was entrancing. Tamsin brought her fingers up and thrusted two of them inside the brunette, causing Bo to throw her head back and scream in pleasure. Tamsin used her free hand to lightly scratch down Bo's flexed back.

Bo started to rock her body backwards to increase the speed of Tamsin's fingers thrusting in to her. Tamsin noticed Bo's body working to speed up the pleasure and happily obliged as she quickened her motions inside the Succubus.

"God Tamsin.. Mmm baby right there.. Yes.." Bo panted out as she rocked her body faster slamming it against the Valkyrie.

"God Bo your body is incredible.." Tamsin moaned as she leaned down kissing Bo's back gently while fingering her quickly. Bo couldn't contain her screams of pleasure. Suddenly it was like Bo's charms smashed into Tamsin as the Valkyrie yelled in ecstasy. It was like having Bo touching and kissing every inch of her body and her core began to pulsate as she thrusted her two fingers deep inside Bo.

Bo screamed out as she felt the reverberation from her charms of arousal that beamed from her body. The Succubus had never charmed someone without touching them with her hands before but now it seemed to erupt from her body and all hit Tamsin and with the connection from their bond, Bo felt the same intensity.

Tamsin was relentless after Bo's charms hit her. The harder she thrusted into Bo, the more intense the charms seemed to be. Bo couldn't control herself any longer, her screams were louder than ever and she had never been so wet for someone in all her life. Tamsin's clit seemed to throb in the passion from the charms, between that and how turned on she was pleasuring Bo from behind she felt herself quickly approaching a mind blowing orgasm.

Without allowing Tamsin's fingers to leave her throbbing core, she swung her leg over Tamsin's shoulder and kept her leg mounted on the Valkyrie as she fell to her back so that she could face the beautiful blonde. Tamsin gasped when her eyes fell on to the gorgeous brunette now facing her. Keeping Bo's leg on her shoulder, Tamsin leaned down and passionately clashed her lips against Bo's in a heated make out. Bo moaned into the kiss and shifted her leg so that her thigh was now pressed against Tamsin's core. Tamsin moaned into their kiss feeling the friction of her body rocking against Bo's leg.

With Tamsin fingering her deeply and passionately Bo couldn't hold out her orgasm any longer. Bo let out a loud and pleasure filled scream as she threw her body upward digging her finger nails into Tamsin's back and looking the blonde in the eye. Feeling Bo come on her fingers, Tamsin immediately orgasmed as she yelled Bo's name. Bo looked at Tamsin with her blue eyes flaring and started to pull chi from the Valkyrie. Tamsin's chi was always so irresistible and strong but today it seemed to flow faster and harder into her filling every need.

Bo finally broke the stream of chi and fell backwards on to the bed, pulling the Valkyrie down on her.

Both women were panting heavily.

"Good God Bo what was that?! How the.. Wow.. You literally like blind sided me with a wave of charm!" Tamsin said as she rolled off to the side of Bo smiling.

"I have NO idea! I literally was just.. You were.. I don't know WHAT came over me.." Bo panted as she started to laugh.

"That would be me.." Tamsin said with a wink as she started to blush and chuckle.

Bo smiled and rolled her eyes playfully pushing the Valkyrie.

"Well obviously but something just.. It was like I couldn't contain my Succubus side, which I don't ever do with you anymore but that was just.. Intense.." Bo said as she grinned.

"I certainly didn't mind it.." Tamsin said as she smiled and leaned forward kissing Bo's soft and warm lips.

"I think it was because you gave me your chi before our little work out" Bo said as she smiled into the kiss.

"Ahhh.. I see what it is now.. I turned my wifey into a Succu-Energizer sex bunny huh?" Tamsin said as she giggled.

"Damn straight you did.." Bo said as she smiled. "I feel amazing! Like.. Just.. Like I feel so incredible. I'm beyond fully fed.. I think our baby is all about some Valkyrie chi"

"Mmm well I have tons to give you and our little blob of awesomeness.." Tamsin said as Bo rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Tired kid?" Kenzi said with a grin as she slowly took off her headset listening to make sure there were no more noises coming from the newlyweds. The plaster from the ceiling fell like never before but it had finally stopped.

Alex yawned and laid down on the pillow and cuddled herself up into a ball, "No.. I'm just resting my eyes"

Kenzi smiled and rolled her eyes as she stood up and threw a blanket over the sleeping kid. "Uh-huh sure you are squirt.. Get some sleep pyro. Tomorrow we are gonna go to the Dal with Bo Bo and Tammers and then we are gonna see if the adults will let us work on some fire training. You may be a munchkin for the time being but ya still gotta help me with my whole Ember bizatch and we gotta make sure you're controlling your little flames.. My room is over there okay? If you need anything come and wake me up okay?"

"Sure thing Kenzy Frenzy Benzy.." Alex said as she snuggled into the couch and closed her eyes as she started to drift to sleep.

Kenzi smiled down to the young fae and brushed some hair behind her ear as she leaned down and kissed the top of Alex's head. "Sweet dreams Alex.. Come back to us soon.." Kenzi whispered as she walked away.

"I love you Kenz.." Alex said sleepily.

Kenzi stopped and turned around as she looked back to the young girl who was clearly passed out and told her that in a sleepy state, but hearing the words gave Kenzi hope that soon she'd have her girlfriend back. Although she was still confused and hurt about Alex and her habit of taking off and trying to get herself killed, as well as keeping things from her.. All Kenzi wanted was Alex back and laying beside her. Kenzi went to her room, fell onto her bed and was asleep in minutes. She didn't think it would be this easy going to bed alone after having Alex, Bo or Tamsin with her for so long, but with Alex back, even if it was as a kid who was passed out on the couch in the other room and having Tamsin and Bo together and happy everything just seemed perfect.. For now at least.

Bo was laying down on her bed upstairs with Tamsin cuddled up beside her. Both of them smiling and content with laying together in each other's tight embrace.

Tamsin looked up to Bo and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you.." Tamsin whispered as she moved herself up to rest her forehead on Bo's

"I love you too babe.." Bo said as she gave a sweet smile.

Tamsin moved her body down and put her head on Bo's stomach and started using her hand to rub the Succubus's warm stomach.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked as she chuckled at the blonde who had slid down and was laying her head on her stomach while rubbing it with her fingertips in an affectionate way.

"Uhm excuse me.. I'm having a private conversation with my future kid down here Succubus.." Tamsin said as she grinned and gave a playful glare to Bo. But then Tamsin put her head back down on Bo's had certainly let her guard down after her rebirth and had become a different person who was loving and caring, still keeping her snarky and bitchy sass that everyone loved, but this was new.. This was an affectionate and sweet side of the Valkyrie Bo didn't even know existed. Tamsin had reffered to the baby simply as an _it, thing, potato, mush, jelly bean or blob_ but now it was like she was finally accepting that there was a life growing inside her wife's stomach. Bo felt her heart melting and, if it was possible, falling deeper in love with Tamsin.

"Alright my future son or daughter.. You listen here.. You need to stay safe in there, got it? Because I love you very much already, and so does your other mommy. We need you to be healthy, strong and fierce. I don't care if you're a powerful fae or a badass human.. Just please be healthy. We are worried about you already. I want you to know that no matter what you are, or who you choose to be in life we will always love you, support you, and protect you. Just stand beside us and don't let anything happen to Bo okay? Keep her strong and healthy too will ya kid? You keep her safe okay? I promise that I'll always be here for you. You are going to come into this world with more love than you can imagine and a family who cares about you more than life itself. Sometimes they are annoying and way too emotional, but you'll get use to it.. You're going to have me and your mom here, and let's face it, we're kinda awesome.. But you're also going to have an Aunt Kenzi, who is a tiny brewery. She use to be human but now she's a fire fae. She's kinda crazy and hyper, but you'll love her.. She's like a big kid and she's gonna love dressing you up and making you a tiny fashion king or queen. You also get an Aunt Alex, she's my little sister.. who's currently a 7 year old brat downstairs. She's strong and loyal and she will guard you at all costs. She's Kenzi's girlfriend. Alex can be a little wild.. She is probably going to try to turn you in to a biker with tattoos, piercing, and cigarettes hanging out your mouth but she's a good person who is going to love you with all her heart. You get a cool grandpa named Trick, he's the Blood King you're going to hear so much about when you get older. He owns a bad ass fae bar where you're gonna have your first drink with me and your mom.. when you're of age of course.. But he's a sweet old dude. He's short and kinda cute in a senior citizen way but he is going to teach you everything you could ever want to know about the fae world. He has a cool basement with tons of old and shiny things you'll wanna break. You'll have him wrapped around your finger I'm sure. You get to have a grandma Acacia.. She's actually my aunt and Valkyrie mentor but since your real grandma died, Acacia is the person who was like a mom to me. She's rough around the edges but she is so going to love you.. Just don't piss her off, puke on her, or poop on her for awhile. She isn't the sensitive type or the type who is gonna hug you and be all lovey dovey but she will always stand beside you ready to fight with you. You also get an Uncle Dyson who's a big puppy dog with fur and everything. He's loyal, pure hearted, and a damn good man. He's going to be the one you go to if you need someone to punch or beat up when you're mad.. He's a decent boxer but you'll be able to take him. He'd never hurt you. He's the best guy I know. He's kinda smelly and may have flees but you'll love him. If you're a little boy then he's gonna be like a big brother to you and he'll show you the manly ropes.. He did a good job with Aunt Alex when she was a boy.. Long story for another night.. But if you're a girl then he'll beat up any guys who try to break your heart. So see future baby of mine.. You have lots to look forward to.. We can't wait to meet you and we love you. Now get some sleep and stay healthy okay? Good night pipsqueak.." Tamsin said as she leaned down laying a kiss on Bo's stomach.

Tamsin smiled and looked up and was stunned to see tears falling from Bo's eyes.

"Babe what's wrong?" Tamsin said as she scooted up the bed and pulled Bo on to her chest hugging the brunette tightly.

Bo sniffled and squeezed Tamsin tightly as she lifted her tear filled eyes to look at the blonde, "Nothing is wrong.. Everything is perfect.. I just.. that was the cutest most adorable thing you've ever done.. I loved it.. and I think our baby did too. I can feel it.. You talking to him or her made them happy.. I can't explain it.. But it's like I know that everything you said made them feel happy and loved.. You're going to be an amazing mom Tamsin.." Bo said as she kissed the Valkyrie's cheek.

"So are you Bo.. We are going to be great parents.." Tamsin said as she kissed Bo's nose.

Bo laid her head back down on Tamsin's chest and cuddled up tightly to her wife and bonded Valkyrie.

At the Dal Trick and Acacia were sitting at the bar drinking, talking and even flirting when their evening was interrupted by Stella walking in with a frown.

"Hello Stella.. It's good to see you.. Everything okay?" Trick asked as he smiled to the woman.

"I'm not here for a social visit Trick, I'm sorry.." Stella said as she walked closer to the two.

"What are you here for then?" Acacia asked as she raised her eyebrow to the woman.

"This is a work call.." Stella said as she sighed.

"Work? What the hell do you even do?" Acacia asked as she crossed her arms.

"She trains fae who are about to enter their Dawning.. But why would you be here for work Stella? Everyone we know has already completed and passed their dawning.." Trick asked as he frowned and looked at Stella.

"No.. Not everyone.." Stella said as she pursed her lips together.

"What? Who could possible have their Dawning trial now?" Acacia said as she frowned her brow.

"Mackenzie Malikov.." Stella said as she eyed the two other fae elders.

Trick and Acacia both sat there wide eyed and stunned.

"No.. No.. That cannot be.. it's too soon.." Trick stammered as he looked with fear to Stella.

"How the hell is that even possible?! She's been fae for like a week!" Acacia yelled as she stood up eyeing the woman.

"It is her time.. She must begin her training for the Dawning. She was given her powers from Alex, an incredibly powerful Ember, which means her Dawning must occur sooner than others. The process has been sped up because she was a human who was willed powers from someone who's strength and bloodline is unmeasurable.. She must pass her trial or she will devolve. I know that it's incredibly early but the higher powers that be have spoken.. There's nothing I can do but train her to the best of my ability.. She will enter her Dawning soon.. We must prepare quickly.." Stella said as she frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You're Kidding.. Right?

As Tamsin and Bo awoke, they both laid there momentarily, relishing the feeling of safety and security that came from each other's tight and warm embrace.

"Morning gorgeous.. How's my baby bumping wife feeling?" Tamsin asked as she grinned and kissed Bo's forehead.

Bo smiled and looked at Tamsin, "I'm actually feeling.. Oh no.. Oh no not good.." Bo said as her smiled faded and she jumped out of the bed, sprinting towards the bathroom.

"Ah.. The joys of morning sickness.." Tamsin said as she got up and threw on the sweat pants that laid beside the bed, a sports bra and a black tank top. The Valkyrie looked around and found the vials of fae pregnancy vitamins Trick had given them and grabbed one as she walked towards the bathroom and headed over to Bo who was now sitting on the floor beside the toilet.

Tamsin knelt down, grabbed Bo's hair and held it back while she used her other hand to rub soothing circles over the brunette's back.

"Shh.. It's okay babe.." Tamsin said as she tried to calm down the Succubus who was currently throwing up into the toilet. "Come on Bo.. Take the stuff your gramps gave us.. It's suppose to help with the morning sickness.."

Bo groaned and looked over to Tamsin and grabbed the small vial that was laying next to her. The Succubus took the top off and threw back the shot of fae mix and swallowed.

As soon as the liquid ran down her throat, it was like the nausea disappeared and she instantly felt better. Tamsin smiled as she watched the color return to Bo's previously pale face.

"Better?" Tamsin asked as she continued rubbing Bo's back.

"So much better.. Whatever Trick put in that worked.. He wasn't kidding, it really does help with the morning sickness.. Who knew I'd be going through this already in a pregnancy. I guess we have to expect the unexpected with this though" Bo said as she leaned away from the toilet and rested her back on the tub.

"Yes we do Succulette.. We have no clue how extreme the pregnancy symptoms will be, but we'll make sure you're taking that junk Trick made every single day as soon as those beautiful brown eyes of yours open. No if's and's or but's. I know you're a badass and are gonna try to be all tough and heroic but you need to take care of yourself got it?" Tamsin said as she grabbed Bo's hand and smiled.

"Trust me, if the stuff Trick gives me makes me feel this much better you won't have to fight me at all to make sure I'm taking the vitamins" Bo said as she raised her eyebrows and rubbed her stomach. "So what's on our agenda for the day Valkyrie? I mean other than us having a baby and adjusting to that, what do we do with our lives now that the Wanderer is dead?"

"Well, if we are going to be having a baby we are going to need some dough so I'm gonna talk to Evony and the Captain at the station and see if I can get my old job back working with wolf boy. I figure if we are gonna have a kid they should at least be able to see one parent working" Tamsin said with a wink.

"I am not a stay at home mom ya know" Bo said with a grin as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh trust me sweet cheeks, this I know. If you and Kenzi want, you can take on a FEW cases. Nothing too extreme though okay? I'm serious. One case at a time and Kenzi or Alex MUST be with you at all times and if they can't you better call Dyson or I and we will help you. Deal?" Tamsin said as she pointed a finger trying to be stern.

"You're seriously okay with me working while pregnant?" Bo said as she smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's be real hun.. I know you pretty damn well, or at least I would like to think that I do.. Pregnant or not you're gonna be a pain in the ass and try to help people. You pregnant and laying around bored all day is probably more trouble knowing the shit you'll get yourself in to. At least if you're working cases you'll have something to keep your mind off the stress of our future fae baby, and Kenzi or Alex will be able to keep an eye on you.. Plus knowing how much you use your _connections_ with the police force, aka Dyson and I.. I'll get to see your cute ass too so yeah.. I'm seriously okay with you working while you're pregnant. But I expect you updating me and talking to me tons. I wanna know when you're going out and getting yourself in trouble, I wanna know the cases to make sure you're not taking on too much and I want you to ask for help when you need it.. No doing shit by yourself.. Can you do that Succubus?" Tamsin said with a grin.

"For you.. absolutely. I'm happy you're going to get your job back babe, and that you're going to let me work. You're right, you do know me, and if you weren't going to let me take on cases I would have found some anyway" Bo said with a smile.

"Oh trust me, I know Bo. Just be safe. Maybe you and Kenz could take the little brat out to get some clothes since all Alex has is a baggy pair of basketball shorts and a black t-shirt and those damn converse. The child looks homeless. I'll give you my card and maybe you guys can look for some baby crap or whatever.. Maybe I'll even be nice and let you guys find a house for us to move in to. As much as I love this run down crack house, I don't exactly see it being safe for a baby and we only have two bedrooms.. And there's four of us. Who knows if Kenzi and Alex will stay together or whatever and we'll need a room for our kid cause you and I are so not sharing a room with a baby. I am gonna need some alone time with you" Tamsin said as she shrugged.

"Really? So you're going to give me your card for Kenzi and I to go on a shopping spree and buy a house? Do we even have enough money for that?" Bo said as she laughed.

"Oh Succulette.. there are still things you don't know about me.. I've lived two full Valkyrie cycles. I have more money that we will ever need" Tamsin said with a wink.

Bo sat there stunned with her eyes wide open, "WHAT?!"

"Didn't ya know? You married yourself a grade A Sugar mamma.. I'm loaded hot pants. So yes, I'm going to give you and momz my card and you two can go crazy shop addicts today. Look around for a place to live though, cause seriously, I want us to have a new place and move in before that baby pops out.. But other than that buy whatever you two want, well that and clothes for Alex and stuff newborns need or whatever.." Tamsin said as she grinned.

"At least you know I didn't marry you for your money" Bo said with a wink.

"Oh honey, you wouldn't have married me just for that anyway, one taste of my chi and you were hooked" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

"Mmm speaking of Valkyrie chi.." Bo said as she flashed her eyes blue.

Tamsin started to laugh as she stood up, "Brush your teeth first there Romeo, I love you and will happily feed our bouncing bundle of joy in your belly but I'm so not kissing my wife who just barfed for 5 minutes.. Do that and meet me downstairs. I'm gonna go check on Kenzi and Alex and make you guys some breakfast before we head out.."

Bo laughed and rolled her eyes as she reached out and grabbed Tamsin's outreached hand and stood up and walked over to the sink and started brushing her teeth.

Tamsin walked downstairs and headed straight into the kitchen snagging the bag of chocolate chips and other things to make pancakes for everyone. Kenzi stumbled out of her bedroom, wiping her eyes and smacking her lips together.

"Morning momz" Tamsin said as she laughed watching the small Russian sleepily stroll into the kitchen.

"Coffee.." Kenzi groaned as she plopped down at the bar.

"Already made it.." Tamsin said with a chuckle as she placed the steaming mug in front of Kenzi.

"You're the bestest.." Kenzi said as she smiled and brought the cup up to her mouth with both hands.

"I know.." Tamsin said with a nose scrunch.

"So what do we gots to do today?" Kenzi said as she sipped her coffee.

"Well I'm going to the station to see if I can get my job back as a detective, I need something to do until the next fae filled shit show opens. You and Bo are taking Alex and going shopping with my card.. and before you go freaking out and getting all excited you actually have things you NEED to buy. Like clothes for Alex, shit for the baby, and I want you guys to look for a legit house. Like one with walls, floors, windows and preferably no cracks the size of Mars so we don't have this damn draft.." Tamsin said as she poured the pancake mix into a pan.

"W-What?! You're sending us out to buy a house?!" Kenzi said as she nearly choked on the coffee.

"Yup.. Unless you think this shit hole is safe for a baby?" Tamsin said as she turned and looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

Kenzi took a minute and looked around their house, the holes in the walls, cracks in the floorboard, missing pieces of the ceiling and cabinets.. "Point made Tammers.. But we can't sell this place! This was Bo Bo and my first home together!"

"Don't worry short stuff, we aren't going to sell this crack house, I figured we could keep it and use it as a storage place and training site.. Ya know, weapons training and keep all of our shit here that babies SHOULDN'T play with. We'll even keep some stuff like the bed and all that in case we ever need to crash here.. It can be like our little hang out place or whatever, because God knows you and Bo can't part with this place" Tamsin said as she took two pancakes off the stove and put them on a plate and sat them in front of Kenzi.

"Oh my God Tams that's epically brilliant! This place is going to become our bat cave?! Wait.. So you're wanting Bo and I to look for a house.. Like for all of us to live in? Like I figured I would be living here and you two would get your own place.. You actually want me to still live with you two?" Kenzi said as she grinned.

Bo walked down the stairs, hearing the conversation between her Valkyrie and best friend. "Of course we want you to still live with us Kenz.. We're a family, and our baby is going to need her god mom around.. And I'm sure Tamsin won't admit this but we'll need your help. If you want to live with us then there's going to be a room with your name on it.." The brunette said as she walked over and kissed the top of Kenzi's head.

"Bo's right momz.. The little shit machine is going to need Aunt Kenz around 24-7.. Don't feel like you have to move with us, if you wanna stay here you're more than welcome.." Tamsin said with a smile as she handed Bo a plate of pancakes, glass of orange juice, and a small cup of coffee.

Kenzi sat there for a minute looking between Bo and Tamsin then allowed a huge grin to cross her face, "Of course I want to live with you guysssss, I just didn't want to ask or assume I would be allowed to move with you.. Count me in! Momma Kenz is so not letting you two raise my god fae babe without me there every day to teach them the needed street skills.. Looks like we're moving together.." Kenzi said as she smiled and leaned her head on Bo's shoulder.

Tamsin and Bo both smiled and laughed as they looked to the excited Russian who was now stuffing her face like a hamster with the chocolate chip pancakes hanging out of her mouth.

"You really thought we would move out of this place and not bring you with us?" Bo said as she smiled and playfully nudged Kenzi.

"Yeah for real momz.. You and Bo are a damn package deal. When I bonded with her and then married the Succulette I knew that meant I got you too.. You're coming with us, likey or not" Tamsin said as she ruffled Kenzi's hair.

"Dawww, you guys are gonna make me cry.." Kenzi said with a smile as she continued eating her breakfast.

Bo and Tamsin both rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Hey what about me ass hats.." Alex asked as she sat up.

Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin turned and looked over to the couch and their jaws dropped as they looked at the blonde.

Alex got off the couch, still in her black t-shirt, white shorts and converse shoes stretching as she walked over to the three jaw dropped fae.

Kenzi gulped her mouth full of pancakes and then resumed her shocked expression.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Alex said as she raised an eyebrow at the three.

"Uhm well no.. Not exactly.." Bo said as she looked at the blonde.

"Alex.. Feel any different there kid?" Tamsin said as she starred wide eyed at the blonde.

"Taller? And I.. OH MY GOD! I HAVE BOOBS! WHY DO I HAVE BOOBS?!" Alex said as she looked down and started spinning frantically in circles.. "OHHHH NO! I GREW! WAIT WHAT?! AHHHH" Alex screamed as she sprinted to the bathroom.

Tamsin, Kenzi, and Bo sat there watching in awe. They heard another loud scream from the bathroom and Alex came running back out.

"Ohhhhh shit.. That's new.." Alex said as she looked up and down her body.

"How the hell did you grow so fast?! Baby A is now teenage fae!" Kenzi yelled as she looked to the now teenage blonde Ember in front of them.

"Acacia said that Alex would grow at a different pace than me because she wasn't a Valkyrie.. It must have something to do with her memories. Remember anything kid?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Uh no not really. I had some weird feelings last night and talked with Kenzi some but I don't remember anything from my last life.. Like I had some weird dreams but that's it.. I don't know what the hell happened.." Alex said looking at her hands and her body. She was now in the body of a 16 or 17 year old.

"Weird.. Go shower kid.. Then you're going out with Bo and Kenzi to get clothes I guess.. You feeling okay?" Tamsin asked as she walked over to her sister.

"Yeah.. I guess.. I feel.. Weird. Like bigger yeah but like.. Different.." Alex said as she looked up to her sister.

"You feel like there are gaps in your mind, memories lost, totally out of the loop and confused.. Powers feel stronger and it's freaking you out?" Tamsin asked as she smiled.

"Yeah.. Pretty much.. God when is my brain going to come back kaya?" Alex said as she groaned.

"Soon little one, soon.. Your growth rate is based on your memories coming back, you'll grow based on how fast you remember stuff.. Whatever you dreamed last night, they weren't dreams, they were memories.. You'll probably feel tired and out of it some today. You'll catch glimpses of things and it'll spark memories.. just go with it. You're going to feel lost and confused for awhile. I've been there. I know it sucks not knowing who you are or what you were in the last life and feeling like you have no idea what you're doing.. Just shower and come down here and eat. You'll get your shit back soon.. For now watch the cussing, you're still a teenager. Go.. Shower.." Tamsin said as she smiled and patted the blonde's head.

"Ughhh, this bites.." Alex said as she stomped off towards the stairs.

"What the hell was that? How did she grow over night? Didn't it take you weeks to get to that point when you were reborn?" Bo asked as she shook her head and turned back to her plate of food.

"Yeah.. I've never seen someone be reborn and grow like that.. She went from a kid to a teen overnight.. It's weird.. Keep an eye on her. When she gets her memories back she may freak, especially if she starts remembering the bad stuff first like I did. When I was reborn I got all the horrible stuff I had done in my past come flying in before all the stuff about you guys.. It sucks. Kenz what stuff did you guys talk about last night that sparked THAT much growth?" Tamsin asked as she glanced over to Kenzi.

"Kenz you didn't tell her about you two did you?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT?! EW NO! She was in the body of like a 7 year old! I wasn't going to tell a kid I'm her girlfriend! Gross! No! She asked me about why she felt so protective over Bo and I told her that we were kinda like your guardian angels when your bond was forming and that we were good and she called us super heroes or whatever, then she asked about me and told me that she felt like she was okay and happy when she hung out with me but she felt like she had hurt me and made me sad before she died and I told her no, that she meant a lot to me and she didn't hurt me but she did make me sad when she died.. then she asked about my powers and I told her that in her last life she gave me her powers and she told me that she must have really liked me because her powers are the most important thing in her life.. Then.. Well.." Kenzi said as she thought back to the previous night.

"Well what Kenz.. What else did she say?" Bo asked as she glanced over to her bestie.

"Well she fell asleep on the couch and I covered her up and told her to come back to us soon and I went to walk away and she said she loved me, but she was totally passed out at the time so I shrugged and went to bed.." Kenzi said as she frowned her brow.

"Well that explains it.." Tamsin said as she smiled and grabbed Kenzi's hand.

"Explains what?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Her telling you she loved you was her subconscious.. It's like a piece of her remembered you after you told her more about why she's feeling the way she is about you and Bo. Alex remembers the old me and what I was like but she doesn't know you two from a hole in the ground, but she has feelings she can't explain. You answered a lot of the questions and it must have clicked something in her memories and caused a jump to her growth. She's slowly connecting the dots to her feelings for you two which is reacting to her rebirth causing a rapid rebirth" Tamsin said as she smiled.

"So she's remembering us faster than you did?" Bo asked as she grinned.

"Yep, and we have momz to thank for that.." Tamsin said nudging the Russian.

"So she's remembering me? Like that wasn't just her mumbling sleepy shit?" Kenzi asked as she looked up to Tamsin and nodded.

"I told you Kenz.. Give her time. At least your girlfriend isn't a 7 year old anymore" Bo said as she laughed.

"Thank God, I feel way less creeped out by her as a teenager but it's still so not right" Kenzi said as she laughed, "So when can we expect to see her in her old body? Please tell me soon because I definitely feel like a perv dating a teen"

Tamsin and Bo both laughed and rolled their eyes.

"It could take awhile, we won't really know. Days, weeks, months… It all depends on her and how fast she connects the feelings and dreams with her old memories.." Tamsin said as she walked over and put the remaining pancakes on two plates.

"Great.. So we now have a cute teen pyro with the mind set of a 7 year old who only knows us because you told her who we are and she has these feelings.. Gahhh I just want that bitch back so I can strangle her!" Kenzi groaned as she threw her hands over her face.

"Think of it this way Kenz, this gives you more time to figure things out before you talk to her.. Gives you awhile longer to think about things.." Bo said as she threw her arm around Kenzi's shoulders.

"Talk about things? What's going on momz?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh.. Well.." Kenzi stammered as she glanced over to Bo and the two locked eyes trying to figure out a response.

There was a knock at the door, Tamsin narrowed her gaze at the two but rolled her eyes and walked off to open the door.

"Wolf boy, just who I wanted to see today" Tamsin said as she patted his shoulder and he walked in smiling.

"Hey partner, I talked to Trick and he suggested I come over here.. You know to congratulate you in person.." Dyson said as a wide smile crossed his face and he pulled the Valkyrie in for a tight hug.

Tamsin was startled by the wolf's words and the hug, she originally though he would go back to wanting to kill her but instead seemed overjoyed.

"Wait so you aren't pissed and going to wolf out on me again?" Tamsin asked as her words muffled into his shirt.

Dyson laughed and pulled back grinning, "No, I'm not pissed.. Not even close. It's hard to explain but while you guys were gone it's like.. I had this feeling in my heart.. Like the part of me that was taken when I gave Bo my love was restored. Like the emptiness in me was filled. I don't know if I got my love back after you two found out about your baby or what happened but I feel different.. I feel great.. Trick's looking in to it to see what exactly happened but as for you becoming a mom, I'm nothing short of overjoyed"

Tamsin gave him an odd and questioning look but she couldn't contain the smile that crossed her face. "Well good.. Because it looks like you're going to be an uncle, D"

"Really? Is that my official title?" Dyson asked in a surprised tone.

"Duh ass hat, you're like my furry, smelly, fire hydrant humping brother" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and shoved him. The two turned and looked back to Bo and Kenzi who were both sitting there with their jaws slightly dropped but grins forming on their faces.

"And to you, the new expecting mother to be.." Dyson said as he walked over hugging Bo tightly, "Congratulations.."

Bo squeezed the wolf tightly and smiled into their hug. "I'm so glad you're happy about this.. We're going to need you around"

"Well I'll be here. I'll protect this child with my life. You know that.. I'm just happy for you two" Dyson said as he pulled back grinning.

"I'm surprised but happy you're okay with this.. Thank you Dyson.." Bo said as she grinned.

"I'm more than okay with this.. In fact, I got you two a gift.." Dyson said as he handed Bo the bag he had carried in with him, Tamsin walked over beside Bo and they both gave Dyson a questioning look but smiled.

"So you got your love back D-Man?" Kenzi asked as she walked over and hugged Dyson.

Dyson smiled and pulled Kenzi in tightly for a hug. "It seems that way, I'll have to wait for Trick to tell me more but for now, it's like I'm elated for Bo and Tamsin having a baby. I feel almost whole again.."

"Well it's about damn time wolf man! Finally got my happy pup back! Sappy sad dog breath was no fun" Kenzi said as she squeezed Dyson and rested her head on his chest. Dyson kept his arms around Kenzi's waist, unable to contain his beaming smile.

Bo opened the gift and immediately started to laugh, Tamsin leaned her chin on Bo's shoulder and couldn't help but start to giggle as she rolled her eyes.

"Dude! Show the Kenz! What is it?!" Kenzi said as she started to stand on her tip toes looking over at the bag while still standing in Dyson's embrace.

"It's a wolf stuffed animal.." Bo said with a grin as she took out the fluffy little dog. It was a beautiful white with some grey markings, it looked almost identical to Dyson's wolf form.

"Dyson it's epic.. I love it man.." Tamsin said as she smiled brightly back to the wolf.

"It's perfect.." Bo said as she turned and looked to Tamsin who was grinning.

"I figured this way my little niece or nephew will always know they have a wolf looking after them, that they're protected and loved.." Dyson said as he nodded.

Bo gave an awe-this-is-so-cute look to him and Tamsin laughed at Bo's heart melting expression and squeezed Bo from behind tightly.

"Ooooooh, who's the cute boy?" Alex asked as she came downstairs in a black sports bra and her shorts.

Bo and Tamsin started to laugh hysterically and Kenzi raised an eyebrow and semi glare to the blonde.

Dyson stood there looking at the blonde completely shocked, "ALEX?!" He said in disbelief. "I thought you were.. Trick said you were.. Woah.."

Kenzi smacked Dyson's chest and he cleared his throat and looked away. "Woman put a shirt on! There is a manly man in the house who is full of lovin' to give out! Cover the ladies!" Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes and removed herself from Dyson's embrace tossing Alex a grey hoodie that was laying beside her. Alex rolled her eyes but put the hoodie on.

"Long story short, she isn't going to grow up as slow as I did, her growth rate is connected to her memories which after talking to Kenzi last night sparked enough to make the 7 year old pop out into a 17 year old" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"Oh.. Well that's.. New?" Dyson said as he looked to the young blonde who was now devouring pancakes 2 at a time, shoveling them in before she even finished chewing.

"That's what Tamsin said.." Bo said as she chuckled.

"Let me throw on some clothes then you and I are going to the station wolf boy, I wanna see fi I can get my job back so I'm not babysitting my wife, sister, and momz all the time" Tamsin said as she kissed Bo's cheek and walked pass Dyson patting him on the shoulder.

"Sounds good partner, I'll wait here" Dyson said grinning.

"I'm gonna go change too then we're going shopping Kenz" Bo said as she walked over and kissed Dyson's cheek and hugged him again.

"Okay but if you two are going up there to CHANGE I'm giving you 5 minutes! I had enough of your newlywed sexcapades last night!" Kenzi yelled as she watched Bo wave her hand and head up the stairs. "I guess that means I watch the kid.." Kenzi added as she and Dyson both raised an eyebrow and watched the teenage blonde down a cup of piping hot coffee and eat the remaining pancakes. It was as though she hadn't eaten in weeks, it was like they were watching a wild animal devour her kill.. Both facisnating and unattractive.

"What?" Alex said with her mouth full.

"Nothing hot stuff, nothing at all.." Kenzi said as she laughed and turned and walked over to the couch with Dyson.

"She's certainly an entertaining one, I'll give her that" Dyson said with a grin.

"Tell me about it.. She's driving me crazy. I just want her old ass back so I can talk to her.. I'm so confused Dyson.." Kenzi said as she put her head on the wolf's shoulder. Dyson wrapped his arm around the Russian and held her tightly.

"It'll be okay Kenz, you'll get her back. Is everything okay with you two?" Dyson asked as he looked down to the small woman.

Upstairs, Tamsin had put on a pair of black jeans, short black boots, and a white top with a grey jacket. The Valkyrie took her hair out of the bun and let the crinkled blonde locks fall down on her shoulders.

Bo had stood there watching in amazement at the sheer beauty of Tamsin.

"Mmm, wow detective.. You sure you want to go back to work? I could make you staying home well worth your while.." Bo purred as she stepped closer to her Valkyrie

"I bet you could babe.. But I gotta get outta the house and do something. We both need outlets for our stress and as amazing as the sex is, I want to make my girl proud and put some bad guys behind bars, and you need to get that cute ass up and outta the house to go and buy lots of pretty things" Tamsin said as she grinned and put her hands on Bo's hips.

Bo threw her arms over Tamsin's shoulders and smiled sweetly, "I know, and I am proud of you. I think you going back to work will be good.. Just don't go off getting yourself killed Valkyrie. I expect you coming home to me each and every night. Got it?"

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried.. I'll be safe and shit and I'll make it home safely.. How about I go out with Dyson to the station, you take the two love birds with you out shopping, buy things, have a fun day, look at some houses and if you find one that ya like tell me and we'll get it. We can go out and then meet at the Dal, since we told Trick we'd stop by today anyway" Tamsin said as she grinned and kissed Bo's lips gently.

"Oh joy, I get to go stop by a bar where I can't drink.. Lovely" Bo said as she rolled her eyes.

"Tell you what, if you can't drink then I won't drink" Tamsin said with a proud smirk.

Bo sat there completely shocked and speechless, knowing how much Tamsin loves her vodka and that the Valkyrie was here now offering to give up drinking because she couldn't drink with their baby.

"Really? YOU are willing to stop drinking because I can't?" Bo asked as she smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm not a total bitch. I'm not gonna drink liquory goodness right in front of you when you can't touch the stuff because I was the one who knocked you up" Tamsin said giving her a duh-Bo face.

"God babe you're such a sweet talker and so romantic with your words" Bo said as she laughed and leaned in kissing Tamsin's lips.

"I try.." Tamsin said as she grinned. Bo leaned in kissing Tamsin passionately before leaning back and pulling long streams of the addictive Valkyrie chi she had been craving all morning. Tamsin smiled as she felt the pull from her core and gripped Bo's hips tighter. After nearly a minute of pulling Tamsin's chi Bo stopped and grinned as her eyes stayed blue.

"Mmm as sweet and adorable as your offer is for you to not drink while I'm pregnant, I personally enjoy my drunk Valkyrie.. Plus alcohol makes you super sappy and lovey dovey" Bo said as she leaned in and kissed Tamsin's lips.

"Best" kiss "wife" kiss "and baby momma" kiss "ever" Tamsin said as she smiled.

"It's the least I can do considering my chi cravings are just for you. If I'm gonna suck you dry the least I can do is let you drink.. You're a funny drunk, so the baby and I will use it as entertainment. But you have to promise me you'll be cute and talk to my stomach more because that's the best I've felt and the happiest our baby has been.. Sound like a deal?" Bo said with a smile.

"Absolutely" Tamsin said as she grinned. "Speaking of chi.. Did you get enough? Your eyes are still beaming blue"

Bo nodded and bit her lip as she looked at the Valkyrie's lips.

"Well top off there hot pants.. Cause this Valkyrie has to go play detective" Tamsin said as she smiled and leaned forward kissing Bo deeply. Bo grinned into the kiss and started pulling chi, tightening her grip on the back of Tamsin's neck.

"Mmm I love that.." Tamsin said as she smiled when Bo finished pulling chi and rested her forehead against Bo's.

"So do the baby and I.. I am loving these pregnancy hormones.." Bo said with a devilish grin as she ran her hands slowly down from Tamsin's neck brushing them over the Valkyrie's breast.

"Mmm I do too babe.. but as much as I want to.. I have to go.." Tamsin said with a pouty lip.

"I know.. Go play detective.. Keep the cuffs with you for later though.." Bo said with a wink as she leaned in placing another kiss on Tamsin's lips.

Tamsin scrunched her nose and smiled, the Valkyrie leaned down, pulled up Bo's tank top and placed a kiss on Bo's stomach "Bye little one.. Have a good day with your mom, aunt Kenz and aunt Alex.. Keep them safe munchkin. I love you"

Tamsin said as she kissed Bo's stomach again, then leaned up kissing Bo's lips.

"Love you pretty girl.. Have a good day" Tamsin said as she turned to walk away.

"Love you too babe.." Bo said as she smiled and watched the Valkyrie walk out the door.

Bo looked down and rubbed her hand over her stomach and grinned as she turned to throw on an outfit for the day.

Kenzi sighed and kept her head on Dyson's shoulder. "I'm just confused D dawg.. I love her but it seems like I'm falling for someone who is determined to die and leave me. I just feel so guarded over my heart now.. Like I have rebuilt all the walls she broke down.. I'm just wishing she would grow back up and have her smart ass bitchy mind back so I can figure out what's going on"

Dyson squeezed her tightly, "It'll be okay Kenz. Just wait until she gets back and see how you feel. Keep your love saved for someone who you think truly loves you and will protect it.. If anyone knows what it's like to give your love to someone and get burned it's me. You're an amazing woman, and now you're an amazing fae. Whether it's Alex or someone else, you'll find someone who adores you, loves you and will cherish your love"

Kenzi looked up at Dyson and smiled. The wolf looked down with a sweet smirk. They sat there for a minute looking at one another.

"Are you guys dating?" Alex asked as she popped up behind the two.

Kenzi and Dyson both jumped from the surprise.

"What?! Me and D-Man.. Uh NO ALEX! I am NOT dating DYSON.." Kenzi groaned in frustration as she stood up.

Dyson shook his head and turned to meet Tamsin's gaze. The Valkyrie was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised.

"Ready _partner_.." Tamsin said as she walked towards the wolf.

"Uh yeah. Yes. Let's go Slamsin" Dyson said as he followed the Valkyrie out the door.

Bo walked downstairs and smiled at Kenzi and Alex. "Ready for a shopping spree?"

"The words to make my life complete Bo Bo.. So what's our budget for the day?" Kenzi said as she grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

"Dude kaya is a billionaire.. There's no limit" Alex said as she jumped up and rushed out the door.

"WHAT?!" Kenzi yelled as she chased after the teenage blonde.

Bo smiled and shook her head as she followed the two out the door for a day of shopping before meeting Trick and Stella at the Dal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shop Til' You Drop

As Dyson and Tamsin rode towards the station in Tamsin's truck, the silence seemed unbearable for Dyson. The wolf knew that Tamsin had witnessed his close moment with Kenzi downstairs and the last thing he wanted was to piss off his partner after things with the two had finally gotten to a perfect brother and sister level and all the Bo love drama had passed.

"Tamsin.. I hope you know I wouldn't do anything with Kenzi while she's with Alex. I don't know what's up with me today, I have this feeling where my love is kind of back and I guess I let my emotions run a little wild. I'm sincerely sorry.." Dyson finally said as he avoided eye contact with the Valkyrie.

Tamsin let out a light laugh and reached over patting Dyson's shoulder, "D-Man it's fine. Honestly I wasn't gonna bring it up. Kenzi's dating my sister.. Who's currently in the body of a teenager and up until last night was a 7 year old.. Momz is kinda going crazy. I get it. Plus you and Kenz are close and she's a hottie so for horn dog like you I can totally see the attraction. All I ask if you don't go after her until she and Alex figure shit out.. Something's off with those two apparently.. I think momz may dump my pyro ass head of a sister"

"What? Why? And for the record, I wouldn't do that to Alex. I love Kenzi like a little sister, I think she was just in need of someone to.. Ya know.. Comfort her. I wouldn't want to do that to you or Alex though.." Dyson said looking over at Tamsin.

"I know D, like I said, I just want Kenz happy and obviously I don't want Alex getting hurt easy so if your wolf wang is all about momz, which is so awkward but I mean don't do anything until she and Alex figures their shit out. That's all I ask.. But as for your other questions, I don't have any idea. I haven't talked to Kenz about it yet but she apparently has talked to Bo about something going on where she is using Alex's time in kiddie land to 'figure shit out' or something.. Who knows. I'm so not focusing on momz and Alex's relationship drama for now. They will need to figure shit out when Alex gets back to normal, until then I have a pregnant Succubus on my hands to worry about" Tamsin said as she laughed.

Dyson couldn't help but smile, "I hope you know how happy I am for you Tamsin, you and Bo both deserve this. How are you coping so far with Bo expecting?"

"Expecting? You're so old" Tamsin said as the two started to laugh, "But I mean I'm good. I'm happy and excited but mostly.. Just.."

"Terrified? Freaking out?" Dyson said with a grin.

"Abso-fucking-loutly" Tamsin said as she smiled.

"I assume that's a normal reaction" Dyson said as he chuckled, "But you'll be fine. You better get use to feeling terrified, from what I've heard it's the life of a mother Tammers. You and Bo will be amazing parents and that kid is going to be spoiled.. How's Bo feeling so far?"

"She's good. She's had some morning sickness but Trick gave us some fae pregnancy vitamins or whatever and it like instantly stopped the baby barfing this morning but other than that she said she's feeling okay. She's starting to have these crazy Valkyrie chi cravings though" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"I bet you aren't minding that a bit" Dyson said as he playfully shoved the blonde.

"Not at all wolf man, not at all.. But she said she's starting to feel connected to the baby, like she can sense it's feelings and all that. I talked to the baby the other night and was all adorable and she said the baby was happy" Tamsin said as she grinned, thinking back to the intimate moment of talking to Bo's belly.

Dyson started to snicker, "Aw, looks like that kid already has the big bad Valkyrie wrapped around it's finger already huh? Smart niece or nephew I've got on the way"

Tamsin punched Dyson's shoulder and rolled her eyes, "Can it flea sac or you won't make it to meet the baby"

This just made the wolf laugh harder as he threw his hands up in a surrendering position.

"But I am worried about her Dyson. I mean we ALL know how Bo is when it comes to 'taking it easy'.. I told her she could work on a few cases with Kenzi supervising, I know.. Scary thought.. But without something to do, Bo would have gone crazy and found trouble anyway. I told her she needs to keep you and I on speed dial though, I figured as much as she came to us when they were working cases before this would at least give us the chance to keep an eye on her. I just.. I know that child birth can be deadly for a Succubus and it differs with each and every fae.. Granted, it's Bo and that woman seems to survive anything and everything predicted to kill her, but I still can't help but worry that something is going to happen to her.. We can make another baby, but I can't make another Bo.. Ya know? I don't want that to sound like I'm being insensitive towards my baby because I already love that little nugget with all my heart. I just can't lose Bo.. I think being around all of you is making me soft, I'm totally having run off of Bo's pregnancy hormones.." Tamsin said as she shook her head.

Dyson couldn't help but grin. They parked outside of the station and both jumped out of the truck as the wolf slung his arm around Tamsin's shoulders.

"I know partner. Motherhood is gonna try to kick your ass.. But we'll get your job back so you can make up for going soft and beat the hell out of the bad guys and then we'll drink at the Dal. Consider me your official outlet to mommy stress" Dyson said as he laughed.

"Dude.. I don't think you understand the severity of me going soft, I even offered to give up drinking since the preggers Succu-moms can't drink" Tamsin said as she huffed.

"WHAT?!" Dyson said as he stopped and spun the blonde around so she was facing him and he gave a shocked expression.

"Don't worry wolf balls, the Succu-wife is kinda sorta incredible and knows I'm a bitch without my liquor so she said I can drink as much as I want since she is gonna drain my ass almost dry of my banging chi" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Ah thank God, I thought I was going to lose my drinking buddy.." Dyson said as he gave an exaggerated wipe to his brow.

"No fears ass hat.. With all the hormones raging in that crack shack now it'll be nice to have some bro time with you fur ball" Tamsin said as she smacked his shoulder, "Come on, let's go talk to Cap, I wanna know if I get my badge back"

The two headed inside to the station with smiles on their face.

—

"Alright so what do we buy first? Clothes for Baby A? Clothes for baby Valkubus? Clothes for little ol' meeeee?" Kenzi said as she started frantically walking around the store.

"Woahhh there shoppoholic.. Down girl!" Bo said grabbing the back of Kenzi's shirt. "Slow your roll we have to keep an eye on.. Uhm.. Well.. Shit.."

Kenzi stopped and looked around and immediately started to laugh as she playfully shoved Bo, "Five minutes into our shopping day and you've lost Baby A? Wow Bo Bo so much for being responsible adults"

"She's YOUR girlfriend! Damnit, we have to make sure she stays with us. I suggest we buy her clothes first.. After we find her.." Bo said as she looked around.

"I am so calling a time out on being her girlfriend until she's back into her grown up sexy self" Kenzi said giggling, but her laughter stopped when Bo glared to her, "Fine, fine, fine.. I'll press pause on all of the glorious fashion wardrobes calling my name and I'll find the hot head.. But you missy, this is suppose to be relaxing and fun for you, so why don't you go look at all the cuteness that is baby clothes and relax in baby bliss"

Bo rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked over to the baby section of the store.

Kenzi turned and looked around, "If I was a teenage fire fae, who was raised by a warrior Valkyrie and was all about blowing shit up.. Where would I be.." Kenzi said as she tapped her chin with her index finger. "Sporting goods.." Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes and took off in the direction of the firearms and camping stuff.

As Alex rounded the corner she spotted the young blonde looking at knives in the glass case.

"Whatcha looking' at hot stuff.. You know you aren't allowed to be wandering off all on your own. Bo Bo and I totally can't keep turning around and you gone" Kenzi said as she walked over.

Alex glanced over with a smirk, "Dude I'm like in the body of a teen. I'm not a kid"

"Yeah but ya kinda are. Yesterday you were a 7 year old. If we lose you Slamsin will totally kill us" Kenzi said as she grabbed the blonde.

"You ladies need any help?" The older man asked as he leans over the counter eyes Kenzi with an evil grin.

"No thanks gun dude, we're good" Kenzi said as she smiled and turned to walk away but was stopped when the man grabbed her wrist.

"Come on darlin' I'm sure I've got something here that you'd be interested shooting off.." the man said with a wink.

"Uhm ew.. Gross.. You're like 40 and missing teeth. Let go dude" Kenzi said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Girl with a sassy mouth. I like it.." The man said tightening his grip on Kenzi's wrist.

"She said let her go.." Alex said in a low voice as she grabbed the man's wrist and squeezed hard. There was a pop noise followed by the man screaming out in pain as he yanked his arm back.

"What the hell kid?! I think you broke my wrist!" The man screamed as he looked at the two women in front of him. Kenzi's jaw had dropped and she was eyeing Alex in amazement.

"I KNOW I broke your wrist.. Now back off jack hole" Alex said as her eyes flashed red. Luckily the man was looking down at his wrist and didn't see the sudden eye change.

"Ohhhhhkay hot stuff.. Come on.." Kenzi said dragging Alex towards the bathroom and shoving her inside.

Alex stood there breathing deeply and clenching her fists.

"Hey pyro tone it down.. Eye color hun.. Red is cute and I adore when your eyes go all fire filled but not here babe.. Not now.. Come on" Kenzi said as she walked over and grabbed Alex's hands. She felt that they were warm and the temperature increasing each second. Kenzi took a breath and immediately allowed her hand temperature to match Alex's.

Alex looked up and saw Kenzi's red eyes starring back at her and she nodded as she took a deep breath, allowing her blue eyes to come back and gazed into Kenzi's icy blue eyes.

"Sorry.. I don't know what happened.." Alex said as she pulled her hands away from Kenzi's and shook her head.

"Hey it's okay hot stuff.. We're Embers. Powers tied to our emotions remember? You're protective of me Baby A.. It's alright. The ass hat didn't see anything. We're fine. Just.. No more fire fea-ing out in public?" Kenzi said with a grin as she hugged the blonde.

"I'll try.. It's hard to control though.. Was.. Was I good at controlling it before?" Alex said as she rested her head on Kenzi's shoulder.

"Yeah you were.. Well, sometimes.. It happens. Bo Bo's Succu-boner pops out like five times a day. I'm sure I'll start struggling with it too. It's no biggie. Thanks though, for going all heroic wrist breaker for me" Kenzi said as she pulled back.

"No problem.. I don't know why I did it.. I just felt really angry when he touched you. Sorry, I know Dyson's your boyfriend and I shouldn't be so jealous or whatever" Alex said as she shrugged and smiled.

"Dyson's not my boyfriend Alex.." Kenzi said softly as she looked at the woman.

Alex giggled and rolled her eyes as she grabbed Kenzi's hand dragging her out of the bathroom. "Sure Kenzie Benzie.. The way you guys were on the couch this morning makes me think you guys totally like each otherrrrrr. He's a sexy guy. Like a guy with a penis and probably abs! You should totes go for him!" Alex said as she yanked Kenzi down the isle of the store.

"Oh honey.. Trust me.. I'm taken.." Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Boo, why settle down! You're young and hot hot hot! Like meeeeee! Let's go find Bo and try on clothes! Ohhhh then we should find boyfriends.. Like sexy boys!" Alex said as she grinned.

"God I wanna smack you sometimes" Kenzi growled as she stomped her feet behind the blonde.

The two finally found Bo over in the baby section with a cart full of different colored clothes and a confused look on her face as she picked up two different packages of diapers.

"Woah there preggers.. Find enough baby stuff yet?" Kenzi said as she laughed.

"I see you found our run away child.. Good thing, I was about to send out an Amber alert! Alex stay with us from now on for God's sake! I can't have you going off on your own!" Bo said as she hugged the blonde.

"Yeah yeah I know.. Stay with the adults" Alex said as she rolled her eyes. "I was fine by myself guys! It's not like anything bad was gonna happen!"

"Yeah minus the guy who's wrist you broke.." Kenzi said as she smacked the back of the blonde's head.

"Minor set back.." Alex said as she crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?!" Bo said as she eyed the two women.

"No biggie Bo Bo.. We just have to avoid the sporting goods section until shift change.." Kenzi said as she gave a weak grin and shrug.

"Do I even want to know what you two did?" Bo asked as she crossed her arms.

"Our little fire baby got hot headed when the douche over by the guns grabbed me and started trying to talk his hillbilly ass into my cute panties and snapped his wrist and went all red eyes on the store.. No worries though, I dragged her to the bathroom and got the baby blues back before anyone noticed" Kenzi said as she gave a thumbs up.

"Dude way to rat me out.." Alex said as she pouted.

"You.." Bo said as she pointed to Alex, "No fighting in public! Watch the powers kid!" Kenzi started to giggle and eye a glaring Alex but Bo then turned and pointed her finger at Kenzi, "And YOU.. Help me watch her! I know you're all angry at you know who and you don't know what to do about your relationship with that person but for God's sake they are trying and cute and they saved your ass so stop being sassy and hateful to them!"

"Oh my gosh is she talking about Dyson? I so knew you two were together!" Alex said as she raised an eyebrow and got overly excited.

Bo gave Alex a confused look then turned to Kenzi.

"NO DUMBASS IT IS NOT DYSON! SHUT UP!" Kenzi said hatefully as she glared at Alex.

"You don't need to be so mean to me!" Alex hissed back.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH! I am already carrying one child in my stomach, I feel bloated and gross and hungry and I do NOT need two more kids on my shit list today! You two WILL stop fighting! You will BOTH stay with me and help me enjoy the damn PERKS OF MOTHERHOOD and the oh so fun times of baby shopping! GOT IT?!" Bo said as she looked at the two in a disciplinary stance.

"Sorry sis.." Alex said as she frowned and looked to the ground. "No fighting and I promise not to wander off on my own.." Bo smiled sweetly and hugged the blonde.

"Good.. Now go pick out some baby toys for your little niece or nephew, but stay where I can see you. We'll go get you some stuff after alright?" Bo said as she patted Alex's head. The blonde smiled and headed over to the billions of baby toys on display.

"Dude Bo Bo you are totally getting this mom thing down" Kenzi said as she smirked.

"Thank you" Bo said with a proud smile.

"I'm sorry though Bo.. you were right.." Kenzi said as she frowned, "I don't know what's up with me.. I'm being such an ass to Alex because I'm hurt and heart broken about her dying. It just kills me that I care so much about someone who keeps vanishing on me ya know? I know she did what she had to do.. I just.. I'm hurt and I'm stupidly taking it out on the new Alex who has no idea she and I are even together. It's just the more she keeps asking if I'm with Dyson or saying we need to find boyfriends.. It just gives me this weird feeling. I don't know.. I'm sorry though" Kenzi said as she laid her head on Bo's shoulder.

"I know it's gotta be hard Kenz and I know you wanna talk to Alex about you two and figuring out if you two will stay together but you taking all that out on THIS Alex isn't helping. She's so damn cute and innocent.. I mean just look at her.." Bo said as the two looked over to Alex who was grinning from ear to ear as she picked up baby toys left and right, stacking them insanely high into her arms. You could barely see her face because the mountain of toys was so high.

"She is precious.. God I love that girl Bo.. I really do. Just this whole her being 7 and now some teenage drama fae is throwing me off. I'm not even really mad at her for dying.. I'm grateful for it because we're all together and alive because of it.. I'm just.. hurt. I'm hurt she's okay with dying and leaving me.. But it hurts more not having her back yet. It's like she's here but def not ALL there if ya catch my drift. It's messing with my head" Kenzi said as she sighed.

"Give it time. She'll be back. For what it's worth.. I think she's a keeper Kenz. I don't foresee her going all pyro and breaking someone's wrist for just anyone" Bo said as she nudged Kenzi.

"It was kinda romantic and cute.. In a weird 'my girlfriend is reborn' kinda way" Kenzi said as she smiled.

"Also, why would the teenie bopper think you're dating Dyson?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"She saw D-Man and I cuddled on the couch talking. I was in a super sad mood and he was being all sweet wolf pup for me. It wasn't like THAT Bo Bo.." Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes.

"You sure? I mean he thinks he got his love back.. I just don't want you having to go through an awkward love triangle with our dear wolf.. I know all too well how much drama that is" Bo said as she smiled.

"Don't I know it.. I remember Mopey Dick all too well. But for real Bo Bo it wasn't like that, well for me at least it wasn't. Can't speak for our little hound dog but I would like to think he knows better than that with me. We had a cute moment where he made me feel less sad about my girlfriend going all suicide mission and being reborn and not knowing she kinda lurves me" Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes again.

"Just saying.. Be careful Kenz. Dyson is vulnerable right now with his wolf back and you are an emotional roller coaster.. Just make sure lines don't get crossed unless you're ready for the repercussions" Bo said as she smiled.

"Guys LOOK! I found tons of baby shit.. stuff!" Alex said proudly as she dumped all the toys into the basket.

"Good God Alex do you think the baby is going to need all of this?" Bo asked as she laughed.

"Uh duh! It's a baby! They need lots of things! Plus Kaya said we could buy whatever we want! My niece is gonna have lots of shit!" Alex said with a grin.

"Niece?" Kenzi asked as she laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I think it's gonna be a girl!" Alex said proudly.

"Wanna wager on that hot stuff?" Kenzi asked with a smirk.

"Bring it" Alex said as she scrunched her nose.

"I bet you 2 weeks of chores, a bottle of vodka, and dinner plus a movie of my choosing that it's gonna be a bouncing baby boy" Kenzi said as she bit her bottom lip.

"So on.." Alex said as she stuck her hand out and shook Kenzi's.

"Nice guys, the baby isn't even like a week old and you're betting on it's gender.." Bo said as she laughed. "Come on let's go get Alex clothes and check out.. I told Tamsin we would attempt to be productive and look at houses before we meet her at the Dal"

"Ohh am I old enough to drink yet?" Alex asked as she gave a devilish grin and started bouncing up and down.

"Uhm if you bounce up and down like that over booze you are certainly not old enough to drink" Bo said as she pointed to the blonde.

"What?! Man come on.. Kenzzzzz?" Alex whined.

"Sorry Charlie, I so agree with Bo Bo on this one short stack" Kenzi said as she smiled and put an arm around Alex's waist.

"I'm like your height" Alex said as she frowned and threw her arm around Kenzi's shoulder.

"At least you two are playing nice now" Bo said as she laughed and they headed around the store.

—

"It'll be nice to have you back.. Things were boring without you around to give horrible and inappropriate nicknames to our victims" Dyson said with a grin.

"Just one of the many perks of having me around D" Tamsin said as she smiled and put her badge on her belt clip and reattached her gun holster.

"At least you're back, that's all that matters" Dyson said as he grinned.

"Back and already we have a case to prepare for tomorrow.. Oh joy. I was dumb to think I would have a day or two of adjusting to getting back but no, why would I have that when I could be thrown in to a triple homicide case.." Tamsin said with a smile.

"Yeah but at least we have tonight to look over the files and then we get to do the interview tomorrow. Your interrogation techniques always seemed to be effective" Dyson said as he nudged Tamsin.

"It's because I'm just oh so likable.. Right?" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch.

"Where now? Dal?" Dyson asked as he hopped into Tamsin's truck.

"Dal later.. Right now I want you to help me with something.. More like I need your opinion on something I wanna do for Bo.." Tamsin said as she pulled out of the station parking lot.

"I'm your guy.. What are we doing for your wife and mother to be?" Dyson asked as he threw his sun glasses on.

"More like something we are going to go BUY the pregnant wife of mine.. I'm kinda going out on a limb with this one.. For all I know she may be pissed I'm doing this, but I'm following that philosophy of it's better to ask forgiveness than permission" Tamsin said as she looked over to Dyson and grinned.

"Oh boy.. This should be interesting.." Dyson said as he chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Surprise Surprise

As Alex, Bo and Kenzi headed out of the store after countless hours of shopping and hundreds of dollars later.

Bo's phone went off and she glanced down at the screen seeing a text from her Valkyrie.

_Hey Succu-love! I got bored as hell listening to Dyson ramble about work and shit at the station so I went online and found a house for you to look at. You guys head to 1321 Wineberry St. and let me know what you think! Miss you! Hope you and our little baby thing are doing well! Xo_

Bo couldn't help but grin as she read the message.

"I take it our Little Tammers texted you?" Kenzi said as she raised an eyebrow to Bo and grinned.

"Yes she did" Bo said with a smile, "She said she was bored at work and found a house she thinks we'll like so we should head over and look at it. From the address she sent it's close to our shack and it's on the road that's like 5 minutes from the Dal but I'm not sure what house she's talking about. Up for a road trip?"

"Tamsin.. Bored at work on the first day? Why am I not shocked.. But hells yes! I wanna see if the Valkyrie found a house better than our already badass abode!" Kenzi said as she smirked and hopped into the passengers seat.

"Gee guys, don't worry.. I'll load the bags.." Alex groaned as she slammed the truck of Bo's mustang shut.

"Sorry, you're the kid for a smidge.. I'm simply trying to let Bo see the perks of tiny indentured servants otherwise known as children" Kenzi said as she winked. Alex rolled her eyes and headed to Bo's side of the car.

"Thank you Alex" Bo said with her signature sweet smile.

"Yeah yeah. Whateverrrrr" Alex said as she hopped in to the back of the car.

"It's just cause she's gots a baby in her belly. Can't lift heavy shit and all that Baby A! I'll get the bags on the next outing" Kenzi said turning and grinning at the blonde.

"No you won't.." Bo said as she laughed.

Kenzi slapped Bo's arm playfully, "well DUH.. We know that but she doesn't!"

Alex let out a growl and crossed her arms causing both Bo and Kenzi to chuckle as they put the car in drive and headed to the address.

—

"You sure about this Tams?" Dyson said as he walked around the back yard of a gorgeous house.

"Nope.. But can't blame a gal for trying can you? What's the worst that happens? Bo hates it and I simply tell the real estate agent I changed my mind or some shit.. Or I just sell this place" Tamsin said crossing her arms and looking at the back of the house.

"True.. Honestly it's amazing" Dyson said as he smirked.

"And look.. There's even a place for you to sleep" Tamsin said as she pointed to the dog house in the back yard.

Dyson couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and smile.

Tamsin couldn't hold back a giggle. "You know you're always welcome D. We have enough damn bedrooms in this place.. Seriously, no bullshitting me, do you like it? I'm not exactly the type to pick out houses and all that. Let's be real.. I lived in my truck. I don't _do_ the whole settling down crap"

Dyson walked over and posted himself up using his elbow to lean on Tamsin, "For a first house.. You definitely picked one hell of a place. It's great T"

"Well I kinda based this off of what Bo mentioned her perfect house would look like. She told me when we first started dating or whatever what she envisioned her _normal_ life like with kids and being married and where she wanted to live and this was as close as I could get around here. I know she doesn't want to be far from that shitty hole in a wall we live in now and she sure as hell won't want to be far from Trick so this is the best I could do" Tamsin said as she shrugged.

"I think you did a damn good job partner.. How long until Bo gets here? Is there anything else we need to do?" Dyson asked as he glanced to Tamsin.

"Actually, I think I'm going to shock everyone and be super adorable.. I know.. I've gone soft.. I'll need your help. I have a plan.. Come on mutt" Tamsin said grinning and grabbing Dyson's arm as the two headed inside quickly.

—

"Holy Mother of all that is fae.." Kenzi said as Bo parked the car in front of a gorgeous white house. The driveway was one that was down the road from the Dal. It was a long gravel road that had trees on either side of it as it traveled up hill about a half mile. The gravel driveway and trees suddenly ended exposing a tall two story house that was white with dark blue shutters and a wrap around porch. There seemed to be a large amount of open land in the front yard and towards the back of the house there looked to be a white picket fence that concealed the back yard.

"Wow.." Bo said breathlessly as she slowly opened the car door and stepped out.

Alex and Kenzi followed suit and headed out of the mustang.

"This place is HUGE!" Alex said as she started walking around the large front yard.

"THIS is the place Tamsin sent us too?! IT'S LIKE A MANSION! Can she seriously afford this?!" Kenzi said as she followed over to Alex.

"Uh duh! My sister is like super mega rich" Alex scoffed as if it were a ridiculous question.

"I.. Wow.. I can't believe TAMSIN picked this out.." Bo said as she smiled and gave a love struck face.

"Your girl has some major style points coming her way" Kenzi said as she grinned.

"I WANNA SEE MY ROOM!" Alex said as she took off sprinting towards the door.

Kenzi and Bo seemed to snap out of their awe struck state and sprint after Alex smiling from ear to ear.

Alex busted through the door and was quickly stopped until she felt Bo and Kenzi collide into the back of her.

"Woah.." Alex said as she looked around the room.

"Damn.." Kenzi coughed out as she laughed.

"Oh my gosh.." Bo said as she pushed pass the two shocked women.

As they entered the front door, there was a large open space that lead to what seemed to be a family room. Their eyes fell on two large sliding glass doors that lead outside to the back yard, but they were waiting to go outside for the end.. For now they were all speechless as they walked all around the empty yet semi decorated house.

There was a large wrap around tan couch at one end of the room with an enormous flat screen TV hanging on the wall of the large open living room. As you walked into the family room, there was a bar on the left side of the room that was a gorgeous granted top. Walking through the open door to see the other side of the bar there was a gorgeous fully furnished kitchen that had all stainless steel appliances. The kitchen was massive and even had a large island counter top in the middle of the room.

Bo walked towards the other side of the room, opposite of the kitchen passing the couch and TV to a door.

"I think Tamsin's given us her version of a lay out plan.." Bo said as she grinned and turned around with her arms crossed.

"Huh?" Kenzi said as she turned around from looking through the massive kitchen in search of booze.

"Dude look.." Alex said pointing to the door Bo was standing in front of across the large room.

Kenzi's eyes widened as she sprinted to the door. Taped to the door was a sign that said "Momz". Kenzi slowly opened the door to reveal a large bedroom with a queen size bed in the middle with a black and white comforter.

There was a note on the bed. Kenzi walked around the room still in complete shock over what she was seeing. Her eyes looking all around her, she had her own sliding glass door with a large curtain in front of it that lead out to the porch. To the right side of the room was a door that was open revealing her own private bathroom with a large sink, a beautiful shower with a massive raindrop shower head and her OWN toilet.

Kenzi walked out of the bathroom with her eyes widened and slowly walked over to the bed and picked up the note that was sitting on the bed.

_Momz,_

_If you choose to live here and we all agree on this house, I thought this could be your bedroom. It's close to the kitchen and we ALL know how mama Kenz gets without her food and alcohol. It's near the TV and couch, which minus the kitchen is your second favorite place to be so you can shoot shit on your Xbox. I figured it was time you got your own bathroom too. I know when I was growing up you talked to me about your life on the streets and you said you loved living with Bo in that shithole because it was a home and you had your own bed and your own room.. Well here's to you Kenz.. Your own room in an actual house with WALLS with your family. You deserve it._

_Love you ass hat,_

_Lil' T_

_Oh and P.S. if you go look at your closet it's a walk in. You welcome :)_

Bo and Alex stood in the door way smiling as they watched Kenzi sit on her bed and read the note.

Kenzi looked up and smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Bo gave her a soft 'aweeeee' expression and rushed over hugging her bestie.

"Kenz you okay?" Bo said as she pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah.. I think I'm sold on this place.. Tammers did good.. Clearly I raised that child right" Kenzi said with a smile as she sniffled and laughed.

"Come on! Come on! I wanna see my rooooom!" The teenage blonde whined as she jumped up and down.

Kenzi and Bo couldn't help but laugh as they got up and followed the over excited Alex out the door and up the stair case that was on the other side of the room near the entrance of the house.

When they got up the carpeted stark case, Bo and Kenzi looked to their left and saw Alex standing in front of a door with her name on it. The blonde opened the door and screamed. Bo and Kenzi came rushing down the hall to see the teenage blonde jumping up and down on the bright red comforter on her queen size bed.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Alex screamed flipping off the bed and running around the massive room like a kid in a candy store. There was a large window in the room that gave a wonderful view to the mountains that could be seen clearly from the house. There was a decent size closet. Although the room did not have it's own bathroom, the size of the room made up for the lack of it. To the side of the room was a small black mini fridge. There was a black training mat on the floor with free weights ranging from 10 pounds all the way up to 50 pounds laying all around it. The huge room left enough space for a decent size work out area.

Bo and Kenzi couldn't help but laugh at the young Ember jumping around in excitement.

"There's a note on the bed for you too slick" Kenzi said as she pointed to the now messed up bed.

"Read it wild woman.." Bo said with a grin.

Alex sprinted over and grabbed the paper as she flopped down on the bed.

_Alright ya little shit,_

_Here's your room kid. I figured you deserved something badass since you kinda sorta died for all of us. I know we went years without talking and drifted apart, but you still mean the world to me little one and I couldn't be happier you're back in my life. With that said your skank ass isn't allowed to leave anymore. Got it? You're stuck with us now. For good. You may not remember your life before all this but you were a pretty kick ass person. You found a love that many people only dream of, you just don't remember it yet.. WE have a family now A.. A real family. We have Kenzi, Bo, Trick, Dyson and each other.. That's what we always wanted. We grew up in lives where we were taught to fight, kill, be dark.. But look at the life we have now. This shit is ours.. Let's live it up pyro._

_Love you crazy kid,_

_Kaya (aka the best big sister in the entire fucking world)_

_Oh and you didn't get your own bathroom but you do get a badass bathroom to share with the future kid that's about to be roaming the halls._

Alex smiled as she read the note and stood up. She felt this odd feeling in her heart.. Like whatever Tamsin wrote to her was scratching the surface of her memories. She could almost feel herself trying to give in to the old live.. But something still hadn't clicked. The teenage freak out about the room was enough to completely distract her from being saddened by the lack of memories.

"Dude.. This place is sick!" Alex said as she put the note in her pocket and sprinted over to Bo and Kenzi.

"YOUR ROOM NEXT BO BO!" Kenzi yelled as she turned and sprinted down the long hallway where there was a door at the opposite end.

Alex rushed pass Bo and down to where Kenzi was standing.

Bo smiled and slowly walked down the long hall and stood in front of her door and felt her heart flutter when she read the sign, Tamsin had written "Our Room" on a piece of paper and had it hanging.

"The honors is all yours Bo Bo.." Kenzi said as she and Alex both backed up smiling.

Bo nodded and grinned as she slowly turned the handle. The brunette walked slowly in to the room and was overwhelmed with emotions.

Bo and Tamsin's room was by far the largest in the house. There was a king size bed with a deep purple comforter on it (Bo's favorite color). Bo looked around at the beautiful wide open room and was speechless. Beside the bed was a black nightstand with a picture of the two from their bonding ceremony and wedding day, Bo had no idea that the picture even existed but somehow Tamsin found it and framed it in a sleek black frame. The room was still bear minus the picture, night stand and bed but it was nothing short of perfection. All the walls in the house were white but the small things that Tamsin had seemed to do brightened everything and made it seem like a real home. Bo walked over to the bathroom and smiled when she saw the massive jacuzzi tub in the room. Bo loved her baths, everyone knew this.. But what really melted Bo's heart was the three lit candles around the edges of the tub and a fresh bottle of bubble bath that sat there. The bathroom was elegant and beautiful. There were double sinks and a long mirror that streched across the counter. Bo smiled when she saw a massive shower with a glass door in the bathroom, Tamsin was never the bath taking kind so naturally there had to be a shower in their bathroom.

Back in the room there were two separate closets, one large walk in closet with a sign that said "Yours" over it, intended for Bo of course. The Succubus turned and smiled when she saw a door to the side of the room, she opened it to reveal a small balcony with a stunning view of the horizon. It was sunset so the mountains lit up as the sun danced across them. All Bo could think about was when they had the balcony in the hotel room Alex and Kenzi got them for their honeymoon. It was so peaceful.

Bo slowly turned and walked back in and towards the bed where a bottle of Canada's finest wine was sitting beside a note on the bed. Bo grabbed the night and slowly opened it.

_Hey babe,_

_I told D-Man I was following the philosophy of: It's easier to ask forgiveness rather than permission.. I saw this house and all I could think about was everything you told me about your dream house. I'm sure I could have found better places but this is close to that crack shack you and Kenzi insist on keeping and the Dal, which we all use for the Blood King and free booze. It may just be a kinda bear house right now but with all of us here I think we can really make it a home. A home where our kid won't fall through the floor because it should be a condemned safety hazard. I know I told you I was going to let you pick out the house but something about this place really pulled me in. It's time to start our lives together.. I hope you're ready for this hot pants.. The journey is just beginning.._

_If you want to know more, walk out of our room and open the second door on the right.._

_XoXo Forever and Always,_

_Your Valkyrie_

Bo was in awe at how sweet and adorable everything was. Tamsin never ceased to amaze her. Bo turned, expecting to see Alex and Kenzi standing at the door way but they were gone. Bo figured they were off exploring other parts of the house and left her alone to enjoy her master suit and dwell in the fact her kick ass Valkyrie girlfriend who was often classified as a cold heartless bitch with sarcasm flying left and right went through all of this to give her a house where they could start their family.

Bo did as the note said and exited her room, walking slowly down the hall to the second door on the right and slowly opened it. The light from outside beamed through illuminating a drop dead gorgeous blonde Valkyrie leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a proud grin on her face.

Bo immediately ran towards the blonde smiling as she jumped in the air and wrapped her legs around Tamsin's waist, both were grinning and giggling in each other's embrace.

"Like the house Succu-babe?" Tamsin asked with a nose scrunch.

"Tamsin it's perfect.. You're perfect" Bo said as she leaned down clashing their lips together in a passionate and loving kiss.

"You deserve this Bo.." Tamsin said sweetly as she put the brunette back on the ground and rested their foreheads together.

"Tamsin I can't even.. All of this.. It's incredible.. I love it.." Bo said smiling brightly.

"You haven't seen it all yet sweet cheeks.." Tamsin said as she spun Bo around and hugged her from behind, resting her chin on Bo's shoulder and her hands placed firmly over Bo's stomach.

"Really?" Bo said as she grinned and leaned her head back.

"Really really.. This room right here.. This is going to be our baby's room.. I was thinking we would put the crib over there.." Tamsin said as she nodded to the right side of the room. "And a rocking chair or whatever for when it's crying and being annoying over there.." Tamsin said as she nodded forward, "Then over there to the left we can put the millions of toys that kid is going to have.."

The Valkyrie then moved forward, turning Bo so that they were now looking out the window, "And out here, which this part you have to continue to use your imagination.. We are going to have a swing set inside our awesomely cliche picket fence, maybe even a pool, possibly a sand box.. DEFINITELY a training area with a boxing mat.. Oh and I so want a hammock"

Bo placed her hands over Tamsin's and squeezed tightly as she grinned. Looking outside at the big open fenced in back yard the Succubus saw Alex, Dyson and Kenzi all running around the yard playing with nerf guns they had bought earlier at the store, as to Kenzi and Alex's request saying 'the baby is going to love these'.. Right now, in this moment, Bo saw the life she had always wanted, with the woman she had fallen deeply in love with.

Bo turned around and threw her arms over Tamsin's shoulders.

The Valkyrie put her hands on Bo's waist and scrunched her nose causing the brunette to giggle.

"Seriously Bo if this is too much just tell me.. I know you and I are having a baby but we still have time to find a different place if you don't like this one, I just.." Tamsin's rant was quickly stopped when Bo leaned up kissing her softly and pulling her in gradually to deepen the kiss. Bo slowly drew some of Tamsin's chi, the cravings she had all day now were impossible to ignore with the blonde being so romantic and cute, making sure their lips never parted, Bo stopped drawing chi and kissed the blonde again.

"You talk too much.." Bo said with a smile as she kissed Tamsin again lightly before pulling back again, "Tamsin, I love this house.. I want this life, I want this life with you.. Let's make this our home.."

"Really?" Tamsin said giving a beaming grin.

"Yes.." Bo said as she pulled the blonde in for a tight hug.

"I'm glad you think so because I totally already bought it.." Tamsin said as Bo started to laugh.

Tamsin backed out of the hug and handed Bo a bright blue key, "I had it made special just for you Succubus.. Figured you wouldn't lose it as much if the damn key matched your eyes"

Bo couldn't help but giggle and roll her eyes.

Tamsin leaned down and kissed Bo's stomach, "And you little one, I hope you like your room.. Well I mean obviously it's not done yet but when it is you're gonna love it. Hope you like your new house kid.."

"You never stop surprising me Tamsin.. I really was right about you being one of the good ones.. Keep this up and you may just end up one of the greats" Bo said as she pulled Tamsin up and leaned forward and kissed the Valkyrie.

"For you Bo.. It's inevitable unfortunately" Tamsin mumbled with her lips still connected with the brunette's.

"I think our baby loves their new home.." Bo said as she broke the kiss and put her hands over her stomach smiling.

"Smart kid, they must get that from me.." Tamsin said with a wink as she pulled Bo back in to her kissing the brunette's lips once more.

After kissing deeply for several minutes, Bo finally pulled back.

"Come on.. let's go check on the kids shall we?" Bo said as she smiled.

Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand, interlocking their fingers and heading downstairs and out to the back yard.

Dyson, Alex and Kenzi stopped running around shooting each other and the three stood there out of breath and grinning.

"So what's the verdict Boobalicous.. Is this our new casa?" Kenzi asked as she threw her arm over Alex's shoulder.

Alex was standing there with her hands clasped together in a begging motion, which Dyson noticed and happily copied. Kenzi looked over and laughed but then just felt compelled to match it. The three set there giving pleading motions and pouty faces.

"Well babe.. Wanna tell the children?" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and nudged the blonde.

Bo held up the blue key and shook it in front of the three, "Looks like we're moving ladies and gent.."

Alex and Kenzi let out an outrageously high pitched squeal and sprinted towards Tamsin and Bo. Alex pouncing on Tamsin hugging her and sending them both flying through the air and landing on the grass. Kenzi hugged Bo but was careful not to show as much force to send the pregnant Succubus failing in the air like Alex did with her sister.

Bo and Kenzi pulled back from their hug and started laughing hysterically at Alex and Tamsin, who were now rolling around in the grass wrestling and rolling around.

Dyson's phone rang and he quickly walked away and answered it.

Tamsin had Alex in a head lock and Alex's arms were flailing uncontrollably through the air trying to break the hold, causing Kenzi and Bo to laugh harder.

"Guys.. That was Trick, he said we need to get to the Dal and talk to him and Stella.. it's important.." Dyson said as he leaned down helping Alex and Tamsin up.

"Funs over.. We'll come back to our new house later. Let's go" Bo said with a smile as she leaned over and wrapped her arm around Tamsin's waist and the five headed towards their vehicles.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: To The Dal.. As Usual

As Tamsin, Bo, Kenzi, Dyson and Alex all walked in to the Dal, they immediately headed towards the bar where Trick, Acacia and Stella eagerly awaited their arrival.

"What's the damage this time Trickster?" Kenzi said as she flopped down on the seat.

"You all might want to sit down for this bitches.." Acacia said as she raised her eyebrows and looked over to Stella who had a horrified look on her face.

"What's going on.. Trick? Stella?" Bo asked as she looked between the two elders.

"I hate to inform you all of this but we are going to need to prepare for…" Stella started to say before both Acacia and Tamsin jumped to their feet, Tamsin knocking over her chair and Acacia quickly sprinting to Tamsin's side.

"Freya.." The two said loudly as they looked in each other's eyes.

"Uhm what? Babe.. You okay? What's going on?" Bo asked as she stood up and rushed to Tamsin's side.

"Did you two just say Freya?!" Trick stammered in disbelief.

"No not Freya we need to talk about.." Stella started again before a beaming gold light illuminated the Dal, causing everyone to shield their eyes and turn away.

"Holy shit balls what the hell is this?" Kenzi yelled as she turned her back from the pool table area where the bright light was now beaming from.

As the light died down, everyone slowly opened their eyes and their gaze fell upon a woman now standing strong in the middle of the Dal. No one spoke, they all just stood there in shock and awe. Before the group stood a tall, slender yet strong and muscular framed blonde woman who wore a beautiful white gown that flowed like a toga of some sort. On her head she wore a gold crown that shined bright with diamonds. The woman's hair was long, nearly down to the small of her back. The woman was sheer beauty. The bright light no longer beamed but the woman's body had a beautiful gold glow. Tamsin and Acacia immediately fell to their knees, put their right fists over their chest and bowed their heads.

"Hey hey hey Frey Frey the cray cray!" Alex yelled as she walked up to the woman.

"Alexcia!" Acacia growled as she looked up to the teenage blonde.

"ALEX! Respect!" Tamsin said as she scrunched her brow.

The two still remained knelt on to the ground.

"Alex my dear, it seems you've been growing at an exponential rate.. I expect nothing less from you" The Goddess answered with a kind and loving smile.

"Yeah gurl" Alex said as she stuck her closed hand and fist bumped the blonde woman.

"Rise my two Valkyries.. You two need not bow to me. You both have proven yourselves beyond worthy of my presence…" Freya said in a sweet voice as she slowly walked over to the two.

Acacia immiedatley rose to her feet and smirked.

"Thank Gods for that, you know that shit is starting to wear and tear on my old ass knees" Acacia said as she hugged Freya.

"I figured as much my dear friend" Freya said as she reciprocated the tight embrace.

Acacia backed out of the hug and smiled to see Tamsin still on her knees looking up to Freya wide eyes.

Freya walked over and leaned down putting her hand gently on Tamsin's cheek and brought the kneeling Valkyrie to her feet.

"Freya.." Tamsin said as she smiled to the Goddess.

"My dear sweet Thomasina.. My have I missed you so. You have maid me proud, though you were collected by Odin and sentenced to join his forces, you know that I always held you near to my heart. The time you trained with me were some of my happier moments. You always held great promise and you've done nothing but proven my thoughts about you to be correct.." Freya said as she hugged the Valkyrie tightly.

"I've missed you.." Tamsin whispered as she squeezed Freya tightly.

"And I you my dear.." Freya said softly.

Tamsin backed out of the hug and turned to Bo who was standing there completely lost at who this woman was.

"Freya this is.." Tamsin started to say but was quickly cut off.

"Bo.." Freya said as she walked over to the Succubus.

"Yes.." Bo said as she gave a sweet smile.

"My name is Freya, I am the ruler over the heavenly afterlife, otherwise known as Valhalla, where I work beside Odin. I'm the goddess of love, sexuality, beauty, war, death and fertility.." Freya said as she nodded to Bo.

"Holy whiz-nit.. I'm guessing she knows about the bun in the oven then.." Kenzi said wide eyed, which caused everyone to look at her with faces that screamed 'Kenzi! This is a Goddess! Shut the hell up!'

"Kenzi!" Trick scolded as he frowned.

"I'm sorry.. that totally slipped.." Kenzi said as she gave a nervous chuckle.

"It's alright Fitzpatrick.. MaKenzie.. It's a pleasure to meet you. Tales of your new abilities have reached our sacred halls, many talk about the former human pure of heart. But to address your statement, I do know of Bo's pregnancy, which is why I'm here.. To offer my personal congratulations to my prized Valkyrie and her warrior. It is no secret that I heavily favored Tamsin in Valhalla. Though I was completely shocked by her bonding, I am nothing short of elated for her happiness, as well as the child they shall raise" Freya said with a sweet smile.

Tamsin walked over to Bo and laced their fingers together and gave a sweet smile.

"I see that what you two have is the definition of true love. Though it may have taken you two longer than I predicted to realize your feelings for one another, the two of you were always destined to cross paths. It was just up to Tamsin to open her guarded heart and form the sacred bond. You two care deeply for one another and I admire, as well as respect that. You two have given hope to many Valkyrie's back home, and hope to me as well.." Freya said with a smile.

"Guuuuuurl you so did not come here to give some baby blessings Frey Frey" Alex giggled. Acacia quickly went over and put her hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Sorry Freya.." Acacia said as she rolled her eyes. "OW! DAMNIT KID!" Acacia said as she shook her hand, "Little bitch bit me!"

Freya and the others in the room couldn't help but chuckle.

"As much as I disagree with Alex's choice of words, what really brings you here my friend?" Trick said as he grinned towards the teenage Ember.

"As much as I wish this was simply a social call to give Tamsin and Bo my blessing of their child.. It is much more than that.." Freya said as she frowned.

"What did Odin do.." Tamsin growled.

"Wait who's Odin again?" Kenzi asked as she shook her head.

"I'm with Kenz.. I'm still a little confused about everything.." Bo said as she glanced to Tamsin.

"I'll explain more to you two later.. Freya.. What's coming our way now?" Tamsin said as she kept her eyes locked on Freya's.

"Tamsin.. You know I support you. Your loyalties no longer lie with Odin or myself because of your bond. I wish for all my daughters to have this freedom of love and a true life.. But you know Odin does not feel that way. You know his views on the bond. He has not made any moves against you because, as you know, it is against our sacred laws to attack a bonded Valkyrie and her warrior.. An act punishable by death. However, the news of your child has spread throughout our kingdom like wildfire.. He has heard of your pregnancy.." Freya said as she looked at Tamsin.

Tamsin's eyes quickly darkened and she took the stool beside her throwing it across the room like it was weightless, shattering the wood on the wall. Tamsin's eyes were black as night and her wings shot quickly out from her back.

Bo quickly grabbed Tamsin by the shoulder's, turning the Valkyrie to face her.

"BO NO! SHE'S GOING TO GO FULL VALKYRIE!" Freya said as she went to race forward, but was stopped when Acacia grabbed her arm.

"No friend.. Watch.." Acacia said softly.

Freya and Acacia sat there watching intently. Alex had moved beside Kenzi and subconsciously grabbed Kenzi's hand tightly, lacing their fingers and tears forming in her eyes.. Kenzi looked over at Alex moved and confused by the emotion coming from the young blonde. Trick and Stella watched in amazement as well as fear.

Tamsin was now facing Bo, her body shaking with rage.

Bo put her hands softly on Tamsin's cheeks, cupping the Valkyrie's face.

"Babe.. No.. Calm down.." Bo said softly.

Tamsin looked into Bo's deep brown eyes. The Valkyrie's black eyes slowly faded to a lovable and glowing blue-green. The skeletons were chased away from her face, and her wings slowly folded and retreated into her shoulder blades.

"Bo.. You have no idea what we are about to face.." Tamsin said quietly as she put her forehead against the Succubus's and rested her hands on Bo's hips.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter to me.. Whatever it is we are going to face it together and we are going to do what we always do.. We're going to fight, and I'll be damned if we lose. Whatever is coming our way we will deal with it together. As a family.." Bo said quietly as her thumbs began to caress Tamsin's cheek.

Tamsin gave a weak smile and nodded as the two turned back to look at Freya.

"I've never seen a warrior be able to calm her Valkyrie without facing repercussions.." Freya said softly as she studied the two women.

"Repercussions?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Usually the Valkyrie severely injuries the warrior. Even if they love them, a Valkyrie cannot control her inner power when she shows her full and true self.. It's remarkable.." Freya said as she smiled.

"Freya.. What does this Odin want?" Bo asked as she looked to the Goddess.

"He wants our baby Bo.." Tamsin answered.

Freya simply nodded as she frowned.

Alex's grip tightened on Kenzi's hand. Kenzi reached up and started stroking Alex's arm gently. The Russian could feel the temperature rising in Alex's hands and knew that whatever this meant was something bigger than they all knew.

"He's not going to get our baby" Bo said as her eyes flashed blue.

"I agree.. Which is why I came. I thought you should hear from me that he is planning to attack. No one knows what kind of child you two will ave but we all know that a child born to the two of you will be unbelievably powerful.. Power he will want under his rule. You need to be prepared for this. I will help you as much as I can but you know I cannot travel between these planes easily. I will find ways to send you messages from our realm and I will do my best to keep an ear to the ground of his impending attacks. Please be safe my darlings. I love you always.. I must go. Do not falter to him Tamsin. Do not let him win. We all are excited about the birth of your child. It will be the first of its kind. I wish you all the luck in war.. Goodbye for now.." Freya said as the bright light that shined earlier came back, bursting through the room.

As the light faded and everyone began opening their eyes slowly, panic and confusion seemed to fill the room.

"Great.. So we get called to the Dal to find out a freakin' ruler of the after life is after my god fae babe and now we get to go to war.. again.." Kenzi groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Who is this guy.. What can we do to stop him?" Bo asked as she looked to Tamsin.

"A very bad guy with tons of power flying from his wrinkly ass" Alex said as she frowned her brow.

"When we get home I'll fill you guys in more on the details of who he is and what is coming our way. We aren't going to let that asshole come near our kid" Tamsin said as she squeezed Bo's hand tightly.

"I hate to be the bearer of more bad news but that is not why we called you all here.." Stella said as she looked around at everyone.

"More bad news than finding out Odin is now plotting to steal Bo and Tamsin's baby?" Dyson asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes.." Trick said quietly as he looked to Kenzi.

"Trick.. Why did you call us down here?" Bo asked as she narrowed her gaze at her grandfather.

"I asked him to call you all.. I have been sent here on business.." Stella said as she looked to Kenzi.

"Business?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"It is time for someone's Dawning.. I must begin their training immediately if she hopes to survive.." Stella said as she kept her eyes on Kenzi.

Tamsin, Alex, Bo, Dyson and Acacia's eyes all followed Stella's stare to Kenzi.

"What? Who? Alright which of you bitches in here needs their Dawning training with Stellz here? Did one of you ass hats cheat and now have to do a redo?" Kenzi said as she huffed and looked around.. But she quickly noticed everyone looking at her. "Oh hell no! You have got to be shitting me!"

"No Kenzi.. I'm afraid I'm not.. 'Shitting you'.." Stella said as she frowned.

"Oh shit balls.." Kenzi murmured as she gave a terrified look. Alex grabbed Kenzi's hand tightly and laced their fingers once again.

"Yes, 'shit balls' seems to be the correct response.." Stella said as she sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Shit Balls.. To the Extreme

"How the hell can it be time for Kenzi's Dawning?! She JUST became Fae! Aren't people supposed to have centuries to prepare for this?!" Bo yelled as she looked to Trick and Stella.

"Yes.. Suppose to being the key word.. But something has awakened the devolution process. We believe that it is because Kenzi acquired her abilities from Alex, who as we all know is extremely powerful, and it has sped up the process.. Getting her abilities from someone so strong has opened the portal for her Dawning to take place. We have roughly three to four weeks to train, that's based on the assumption that this won't progress quicker. We need to start training you immediately.." Stella said as she looked to Kenzi.

"Remember that your Dawning was premature as well Bo and you passed. We will train Kenzi and she will pass with flying colors. I have nothing but faith in you.." Trick said as he reached over and grabbed Kenzi's hands.

"What.. How.. Like what the hell is this going to mean? What am I going to have to do?" Kenzi said as she groaned and put her hands over her face.

"This is all my fault.. Isn't it?" Alex said as she glanced over to Tamsin.

"No Alex.. It isn't your fault. You gave Kenzi your powers, none of us knew that this would cause an early Dawning kid.. It's okay" Tamsin said as she gave a faint smile.

"No, it isn't.. Kenzi, I may not remember you in my last life.. But I do remember my Dawning. I promise I'll help you as much as I can.. I'm so sorry.." Alex said as she looked down to the ground.

Kenzi glanced over and saw the pain stricken expression on the blonde's face and immediately got up and walked over to Alex pulling her in to a tight hug.

"Don't be sorry babe.." Kenzi said as she hugged the Ember tightly.

"On a positive note, you do have an experienced Ember who has gone through her Dawning here to help you train. I will be here every step of the way to help you. The first order of business though is establishing your clan and family line" Stella said as she glanced to Trick.

"Family line.. Oh Stellz I'm pretty sure the fae world doesn't want my Russian fams all up in their busiznatch.. My family is a pack of drunken assholes" Kenzi said as she pulled away from Alex's hug.

"Does her blood line and family history effect her in her Dawning?" Bo asked as she walked over and put her arm around Kenzi's shoulder.

"Yeah.. The stronger your clan and family blood line the better chance you have in successfully completing your Dawning. It's kinda like the more odds in your favor, the more help you get.." Tamsin said as she frowned her brow. The Valkyrie knew that for a human to have just become fae and about to prematurely enter her Dawning without a powerful clan and bloodline, this Dawning would be harder than any one they had faced.

"Greattttt" Kenzi said as she closed her eyes. Bo tightened her arms around Kenzi, hugging her tightly from behind.

"I would like to formally claim MacKenzie Malikov as a member of my family clan. I hereby motion to establish her as one of my own, and I take full responsibility for her" Trick said proudly as he smiled.

Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi whipped their heads around making eye contact with the Blood King.

"Well I didn't see that coming.." Acacia said sarcastically as she smirked.

"Kenzi.. Do you accept the offer to join Fitzpatrick's clan and become a member of his family?" Stella said as she grinned.

"Trick.. A-Are you sure?" Kenzi said as she walked away from Bo's hug and stood in front of Trick.

"Positive Kenzi. You've been apart of this family long before you were fae. You have been there for Bo since the very beginning and you've secured a place in all of our hearts. I would be honor to officially call you family and give you a deserved place in our bloodline.." Trick said as he smiled sweetly to Kenzi.

"Does this mean you are officially adopting me Trickster?" Kenzi said with teary eyes and a grin.

"If you'll accept me, then yes.." Trick said with a smile.

Kenzi lunged forward hugging Trick tightly, "yes.. Of course I accept.. Thank you so much gramps!" Kenzi said as she giggled. Trick couldn't help but chuckle as he squeezed the small woman tightly.

"We will have to do an official ceremony but that can wait for when we come closer to your Dawning.. You still have time to prepare Kenzi and we will all do what we can to help you through this. I have no doubt you'll pass this" Trick said proudly as he backed away from the hug.

"Welcome to the family _sis_.." Bo said with a grin as she walked over and hugged Kenzi tightly.

"This will give you a great advantage in your Dawning. We will start preparing throughout the next several days. For now you need to relax and ease your stress. You will need to work closely with Alex on your abilities and gaining more control. Trick and I did some research on speeding up one's ability to regain memories and found a potion that will help open the closed links in her mind. It won't restore her memories but it will make it easier for them to come back" Stella said as she handed the vial to Alex.

Without asking or waiting to see what else had to be said about the potion, Alex tipped the vial back and downed the liquid inside.

"ALEX!" Acacia said as she smacked the blonde on the shoulder.

Tamsin couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh. "Dude.. Did you even want to know the side effects or should we just skip that part and wait and see"

"Eh.. Let's just wait and see what pops out from this. It tasted like red bull and sunshine though" Alex said as she smirked and shrugged.

"So what do we do about Odin.. We have to prepare for Kenzi's Dawning and figure out this shit storm from the afterlife.." Bo said as she looked towards Trick, Acacia and Stella.

"For now he won't attack.." Acacia said with a weak grin.

"He needs to wait for the baby to be older. There's no point in taking a pregnant Succubus. You're already strong and powerful from our bond, not to mention the baby in the belly that will heighten both of our abilities. Odin's an asshole but he doesn't have a death wish. He won't make a move until the baby is born, which gives us time to kick his ass and plan" Tamsin said as she grabbed Bo's hand.

"Tamsin's right. For now we are safe from Odin and his plans. It gives us time to prepare. Until then there is nothing you four can do but try to relax. Find joy where you can and enjoy life. We will deal with Odin's plot as it comes, but at least we have time for a plan of attack. Our primary focus for the next few weeks is Kenzi's Dawning and preparing her" Trick said with a smile.

"So try not to stress and go crazy until we get to partake in another battle royal.. Lovely" Bo said as she huffed out a laugh.

"YOU especially can't stress there preggers" Tamsin said as she hugged Bo from behind and kissed her cheek.

"I agree.. Which is why I have this for you ladies, I figured you would need a little help relaxing and having fun with all the news that would be give, granted I didn't plan for Freya to show up with her news of Odin, but I think you'll find this helpful for tonight.." Trick said with a grin as he put a black plastic bag on top of the counter.

Kenzi instantly sprinted to the bag, "Oh hell yeah grampappy.. Liquor makes the Kenz happy" the Russian said as she hugged the bag.

"Oh gee.. Thanks Trick, so the three of them get plastered and I get to baby sit three drunk fae and a baby in my belly" Bo said as she rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly. The purple bottle in the bag is for you. It's safe for you to drink and won't harm the baby but will allow you to still engage in the perks of alcohol with everyone" Trick said with a grin.

"Hold up.. So Bo Bo gets to get drunk with us off of some mystery fae liquor that is baby proof?!" Kenzi said as she laughed.

"Well.. Yes. It is perfectly safe for a pregnant fae and will do absolutely no harm to the baby. Think of this as my congratulations to the two of you" Trick said with a smile.

"So looks like you get to have a fun drunk night after all there sweetheart" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

"Oh thank God.. I am deserpately in need of a drink. Trick you're amazing" Bo said as she grinned and hugged her grandfather.

"Alright bitches I think we should take the free booze and go back to our new house and break that sucker in!" Kenzi cheered as she grabbed the bag.

"New house?" Trick asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll fill you in.. You girls go have fun. I'll come over tomorrow and pick you up Tamsin. Try to look over the case files tonight or tomorrow and we'll go to the station and do some actual work" Dyson said with a smile.

"Don't show up before noon wolf man" Tamsin said with a wink.

"I'll see what I can do.." Dyson said with a smile.

"Anddddd we're off! Lata hataaaas!" Alex said as she grabbed Kenzi's arm and yanked the woman towards the door.

"Make sure you're taking those vitamins I gave you Bo" Trick said as he smiled.

"Oh trust me Trick, she's definitely taking them! I prefer my wife not barfing every morning all over me" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose and grabbed Bo's hand.

"Don't worry Trick, I'm not taking any chances with this" Bo said as she smiled. "Thank you, for everything"

"Always" Trick answered with a nod.

Bo turned and grabbed Tamsin's hip with her arm as the Valkyrie threw her arm around Bo's shoulder.

"Ready for a good time tonight Succulette?" Tamsin said as she grinned and looked down to the brunette.

"Oh trust me.. I'm so ready.." Bo said as she flashed her eyes blue.

"Mmm, I was hoping you'd say that.." Tamsin said as she gave a devilish smirk.

As the two walked outside they were shocked to see Alex leaning up against Tamsin's truck holding her side and groaning in pain with Kenzi leaned over beside her.

Tamsin and Bo quickly rushed to the side of the truck.

"Kenzi what happened?" Bo asked as she pulled her dagger out and started looking around.

"I don't know! We were almost at the truck and then pyro yelled in pain and fell into the side of the truck.." Kenzi exclaimed, the fear radiating from her.

Tamsin couldn't help but start to chuckle, causing Bo and Kenzi to both look at her in shock.

"Sorry.. I know it's so not funny.. I know what's wrong with her.. Come here kid.." Tamsin said as she grabbed Alex and walked the blonde away from the truck, Alex was limping and still bent over groaning in pain. Tamsin turned and lead Alex around the back side of the Dal where they were out of sight of Bo and Kenzi.

"W-What's happening to me?" Alex said through her gritted teeth.

"You're growing short stuff.. I guess that shit Trick gave you really kicked in huh?" Tamsin said as she knelt down beside Alex who had slid down against the wall, still covering her face. Tamsin frowned her brow and kept her eyes on her sister. The Valkyrie reached up and put her hands on either side of Alex's shoulders.

"What were you doing when the growing hit you?" Tamsin said as she held her sister's shoulders tightly.

"Kenzi and I were.. Gahh.. Walking out to the truck and I.. Oww fuck.. Grabbed her hand and held it and looked over at her and she.. Shittttt.. Looked super hot and then.. Dear damn fuck shits.." Alex groaned as she let out a pain filled scream.

"Hey.. Shhh.. It's alright Alex. I know it hurts.. It'll be over in a minute. Just keep thinking back to whatever hit you when you were walking out with Kenzi. It's okay kid. I'm right here. Just wait a minute, it'll be done in a second.." Tamsin said as she eyed her sister.

Alex gave a final groan in pain and then her muscles tightened. Finally Alex dropped her hands from her face, revealing the face of the fully grown up Ember.

"Nice to see you back.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

Alex looked down at her hands and then down at her body, "Well would ya look at that.."

"Looks like my little sister is all grown up.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"It's about damn time.. As hot as I was at 16, it doesn't beat having this body back finally.." Alex said with a grin. Tamsin stood up and reached down helping her sister to her feet.

"How's the head treating you? Remember anything?" Tamsin said as she cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Kinda.. Not really though. I remember your ass stabbing me" Alex said with a smirk.

"Yeahhhhh.. Sorry about that" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"Don't mention it. Totally worth getting a reboot on my life cycle and not actually staying dead. I kinda remember breaking out of prison, Vex, and finding you at the Dal, meeting Bo and Kenzi, then there's bits and pieces of like clips from my brain that are weird.. Like Kenzi and I signing and stumbling down the street.. Oh and me on the roof of that God fore shaken shack setting up your damn romantic dinner for two.. But that's about it.. Oh and I remember making out with your girlfriend in that damn holding room at the Doc's little shop of horrors" Alex said with a wink.

Tamsin couldn't help but laugh and playfully shove her sister backwards. "That was a one time emergency deal you little shit"

Alex laughed and then hugged Tamsin tightly. The Valkyrie was a bit shocked at first but quickly returned the embrace.

"Thanks T.." Alex mumbled as she held her older sister tightly.

"For what?" Tamsin asked in confusion.

"Just being your crazy ass self and keeping tabs on me" Alex said as she pulled back from the hug.

"You're my sister Alex. Granted dealing with your ass before puberty TWICE is so not easy.. But you're still family, and you kinda died to save us. I know I haven't gotten to spend a lot of one on one time with you lately, but that'll change. Promise. Now let's go show Bo and Kenzi the big surprise.. They both seemed to be freaking out when you went all curled up in pain" Tamsin said as she grinned.

"I still can't piece all of my memories.. But Kenzi and I.. Were we.. Like together?" Alex asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Tamsin chuckled, "Ohhhh I am so not going there dude. I love you but that is shit your mind needs to spit out on it's own"

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled, "Greattttt so I get to test the waters to see what jump starts my fried brain.."

"Yeah, but at least there's liquor" Tamsin said as she shrugged.

"True true.. Let's go" Alex said with a smirk.

Kenzi and Bo were both pacing around the truck, completely confused with what had happened and where Tamsin took Alex.

"What the hell was that?! Where the hell did they go?!" Kenzi groaned in frustration.

"I don't know Kenz but I'm sure.. Woah.." Bo said as she stopped pacing and grinned.

Kenzi turned and her eyes followed Bo's stare.

"Wow.." Kenzi said as she raised both of her eyebrows.

Tamsin and Alex walked out from the ally and seemed to be walking in slow motion as Bo and Kenzi stood there practically drooling.

Alex, who had changed into an outfit she bought when she was out with Kenzi and Bo was out of her ho bo attire and now in black boots that came up to her calf. The Ember wore tight ripped light color skinny blue jeans and a tight red t-shirt with her hair down and curly. Seeing the blonde back in the body they had all known was shocking enough, but to see her in this seemed to make Kenzi's heart skip a beat and her doubts and fears of being with the blonde seemed to melt away.

Tamsin was walking in black skinny jeans that clung tightly to her body and black boots with a slight heel that let her heels sway in an entrancing fashion. The Valkyrie was wearing a bright green halter top that allowed her collar bones to be exposed. To polish off the stunning outfit, Tamsin wore a grey jacket that was cut short.

"You ladies ready for a drunken night of epic fun.." Tamsin said with a grin. The Valkyrie walked up and leaned in, putting her index finger and thumb on Bo's chin, and softly closing the Succubus's jaw dropped expression.

Bo leaned up and immediately kissed Tamsin on the lips, causing the Valkyrie to smile into the kiss. Bo leaned back, pulling powerful streams of chi.

"Mmm.. I take that as a yes?" Tamsin said as she slowly opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"That's a hell yes.." Bo said with a wink.

"Alex.. You.. You're.. YOU'RE YOU!" Kenzi said as she lunged forward hugging the blonde tightly.

"Yeah well Tams didn't exactly tell me that when I grew up and I wasn't passed out that it would hurt like hell" Alex said as she laughed and pulled back from the hug.

"Do you.. Like are you FULLY back?" Kenzi asked as she studied the blonde.

"No.. Not yet. I have some memories back but everything is still kinda fuzzy.. Trick and Stella said that whatever the hell they gave me would make it easier to get my memories back though so I should be good as new and actually remembering who the hell I was soon.. Are we ready for a drunken nighttttt?!" Alex yelled as she scrunched her nose.

"Oh you have no idea. Momma needs her juicy juice!" Kenzi said as she turned and hopped into the truck, with Alex closely behind her. Bo and Tamsin broke their kiss and Tamsin opened the door for Bo to hop in. As she walked around the front of the truck the Valkyrie couldn't help but grin, she was about to go back to the new house she bought for them, liquor in tow and her sister back into her adult body.. Tonight was going to be nothing short of a damn good time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Pass the Booze, I'm Here for the Party!

As the four women raced into their new and massive house they couldn't help but smile. Although they had just found out about Odin's plans to take Bo and Tamsin's baby and Kenzi's premature Dawning, coming home to a new house and a new life eased the stress and tension.

"Dude I still can't get over the fact that this shindig is our new casa.." Kenzi said as she walked into the kitchen.

"For reals sis.. This place is so legit! We need to go tomorrow and get some crap from the whore house crack shack so we actually have our shit here!" Alex said as she followed Kenzi into the kitchen.

"Well maybe that's what you three can do tomorrow while I'm out working, ya know, actually earning the money so we can live here" Tamsin said with a wink as Bo playfully nudged her.

"I think we can do that tomorrow, but Kenzi and I are going to start working on some cases.. I need some action in my life" Bo said as she smiled.

"What? Finding out a ruler of Valhalla is scheming to snatch our wonder baby and your best friend is about to face her Dawning isn't enough action for you hot pants?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I mean yeah but I need something else to take my mind off that. We have awhile before Odin strikes and we start training Kenzi tomorrow, until then I need SOMETHING to do" Bo said as she shrugged.

"Alright bitches enough of the work talk and dooms day battle shit! Tonight we are getting fae-raging drunk and hanging out! So get in here because the liquor is flowin' and Mamma Kenz is parched!" Kenzi said as she lined up the shot glasses.

"Can't argue with that" Bo said as she laughed and swung her arm around Kenzi.

"I'm with baby fae! Let's drink! Maybe all the liquor will make my memories come back quicker!" Alex said with a nose scrunch.

"We can only hope" Tamsin said with a chuckle as she playfully punched Alex's shoulder.

"Alright, vodka for Lil' T.. Valkubus child safe shizzz for Bo Bo.. Jack D for Baby A.. And tequila for me" Kenzi said as she passed the alcohol around to everyone.

"A toast.. To momz Dawning, though it's early.. She'll kick it's ass and go all Russian Ember on that bitch" Tamsin said with a grin as everyone raised their glasses, clanked them and downed their shots.

Each had their bottles of preferred liquor in front of them and they filled their shot glasses up again.

"Here's to defeating my father and being together again as a family in a new house with a new beginning" Bo said with a smile as the girls downed their shots.

Pouring another round Kenzi decided it was her time to give a toast.

"Here's to my Lil' T and Bo Bo bestie having a baby, one who will totally be a little ass kicker and shit talker because he-she is going to be my god fae babe. A toast to the little one we all can't wait to have in our lives.." Kenzi said with a sweet smile as she looked to Bo and Tamsin who were both grinning.

The four women threw back their shots and poured a final round.

"Here's to being reborn and having a baby liver that's already feeling this wonderful goodness.. But it's also a drink to you three.. Thank you.. For never giving up on me, for dealing with me as a little brat and for not strangling me with this whole memory gap thing. A toast to you three and letting me become a part of this crazy, wild, dysfunctional, trouble magnet family" Alex said with a giggle as everyone laughed and rolled their eyes downing their shots.

"Four shots for four thankful bitches.. Let's take our bottles and go sit on that massive bad ass couch and have amazing drunken convo's where we spill our secrets and say things we will regret in the morning" Kenzi said as she lifted her bottle, pointing towards the door leading to the living room.

The other three followed the tipsy Russian. "Why don't we go check out the fire pit outside. It's a great night?" Tamsin said with a grin.

"Mmm I am so agreeing" Bo said as she kissed Tamsin's cheek.

The four walked outside to the fire pit that was already stacked with wood.

"I see someone had this planned?" Bo said as she looked towards Tamsin and grinned.

"What? I can be cute.. Plus hello, I bought a house with a fire pit for a reason" Tamsin said as she shrugged and smirked.

"I for one am so loving it" Kenzi said as she sat down in the chair next to the fire pit. Alex sat in the chair beside her and smiled.

Bo sat down in the chair on the other side of Kenzi and Tamsin smiled as she sat down on the ground and leaned back so she was sitting in-between the Succubus's legs.

"Alex.. Wanna light the fire kid?" Tamsin said as she sipped on her vodka straight from the bottle.

"My pleasure.." Alex said with a grin as she flashed her eyes red, "Wanna help me baby fae?"

Kenzi glanced over to Alex and raised an eyebrow questioning what the blonde meant. Without giving an answer, Alex reached over and grabbed Kenzi's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Put your hand out.." Alex said as she glanced over to Kenzi.

Kenzi flashed her eyes red and smiled as she put her free hand out towards the fire, matching Alex.

Alex heated up her hand that was now holding Kenzi's and in her free hand that was outstretched towards the fire pit she flicked her wrist allowing blue flames to cover her palm.

Alex looked at Kenzi and nodded. Kenzi took a deep breath and flicked her hand open, allowing bright red and orange fire to appear.

As soon as Alex's hand had blue flames and Kenzi was showing off her red flame covered palm the two aimed towards the fire and shot the fire towards the wood. Blue and red flames swirled together instantly providing a strong fire amongst the wood.

"Not bad.." Alex said as she smiled and let go of Kenzi's palm.

"Not bad? THAT WAS AWESOME! I felt like super charged!" Kenzi said as she looked down at her hands in amazement.

"That's what happens when two Ember's get together hot stuff" Alex said with a wink.

"Thank God you're back to almost you.. We're gonna need all the help we can get training Kenzi" Bo said with a smile as she tipped her bottle back.

"Truth" Tamsin said as she raised her bottle in the air.

"I remember my Dawning.. It's always interesting for Ember's to go through" Alex said as she laughed.

"Really? Like interesting as in yay it was fun and super easy or interesting as in I'm so gonna get fried?" Kenzi asked as she sipped her tequila and coughed.

"Interesting as in I remember being freezing my ass off and was on a ship like some Pirates of the Caribbean kinda shit.. Bitches made me walk the plank in my birthday suit" Alex said as she laughed.

"Oh joy.." Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes.

"You'll be fine Kenz" Bo said as she patted Kenzi's hand.

"Yeah momz, you can do this. You're the kick ass Kenz.. The Dawning won't be anything you can't handle. Hell if Alex can do it you certainly can" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch.

"Yeah! Hey.." Alex said as she slowly realized her sister's dig at her.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"So drunk happy talk.. Do we have any names for the future fae babes?" Kenzi said as she raised an eyebrow and grinned to Bo and Tamsin.

Bo and Tamsin looked at one another with lost expressions.

"Oh this is good, you two haven't even talked about names for the little thing?" Alex said as she and Kenzi high fived and started to laugh.

"Well no.. I guess we haven't" Bo said as she huffed out a laugh.

"We'll add that to our to do list" Tamsin said as she grinned.

"I kinda want to know the gender before I pick out a name.." Bo said as she rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"As long as it's healthy I'll be happy.. We can name it anything in the world, as long as it's fine and my wife comes out of this alive" Tamsin said as she leaned her head against Bo's knee.

"We will babe" Bo said as she put a hand on Tamsin's shoulder.

"Of course they will.. Hello Trickster is going to catch that baby when it comes shooting out of Bo Bo's vajay jay and then we are so gonna spoil the little brat rotten" Kenzi said as she tipped her bottle backwards.

"Nice Kenz.." Bo said as she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Ughhh I hate seeing people give birth" Alex said as she made a 'yuck' face.

"You've seen someone give birth?!" Kenzi said as she nearly choked on her drink.

"Yup. Tams and I had to deliver a baby in Valhalla to one of her Valkyrie sisters from her academy class.. It was so gross!" Alex said as she started to laugh.

"How would you even know ass hat?! You passed out before the baby was even crowning!" Tamsin said as she started to laugh.

"I'm so calling story!" Kenzi yelled through her laughter.

"Me too! I wanna hear this!" Bo said as she giggled.

"Well Ty, one of the Valkyrie's we grew up with and I went through training with got knocked up by a warrior when she was suppose to be delivering souls and it was all secret secret so when she went into labor she showed up at our house at like 3 in the damn morning.." Tamsin said as she calmed her laughter.

"Tams and I were totally shit faced! We had gone out training in the fields until midnight and T had the next day off so we started to down the mead and Nordic liquor.. When that bitch knocked on our door we both like stumbled drunkenly to open it and then BAM.. There is a freakin' pregnant bitch who peed on our doorstep!" Alex said as she started laughing.

"She didn't pee on our doorstep douche bag! Her water broke.. But yeah we were smashed as hell! We lead her in and Alex grabbed towels and tossed them on the floor and I laid Ty down! I remember Ty being like 'THE BABY IS COMING! HELP TAMSIN, YOU HAVE TO DELIVER IT' and I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.." Tamsin said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Yeah and this genius," Alex said as she pointed to Tamsin, "Goes 'uh pregnant bitch say what?' I swear I about died laughing!"

Kenzi and Bo were giggling uncontrollably.

"Dude a Valkyrie sister rolled up ready to shoot a baby out.. Like do I LOOK like someone who has delivered babies? What do I seem like the type to do that on the side?! It seemed like a good enough as any to try when I was drunk so I knelt down with Alex beside me and spread her keens open and ALEX goes 'ohhhhh that is so not right..' and I was like 'it's the miracle of life shit head' and Alex goes 'that is no miracle.. That is a watermelon about to shoot out of a pea sized hole.. Oh God.. It looks so gross.. I'm gonna be sick..' and before I could say anything else that bitch passed out!" Tamsin said as she started to laugh harder.

"IT WAS SO NASTY! IT WAS SO BIG! AHHHH!" Alex said as she covered her face.

"Dude you didn't even see the gross part! After Alex was laying unconscious on the floor and Ty is looking at her I started to giggle and Ty was like 'please say you are sober enough to do this' and I simply chuckled and was like 'uh I guess we will see.. push I guess?' and low and behold she starts grunting and boom this little baby comes flying out and into my arms" Tamsin said as she stopped laughing and smiled. "A little baby girl.. Head full of blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.. Kid was gorgeous. I cleaned the nasty lady juices off the baby and handed her to Ty.. She named the baby Allison.. She combined Alex and my name.. We called the kid Tax or A-sin.. Don't know how my shit of a sister got credit for the birthing of the baby but it was pretty cool"

"Uhm hello I got towels for it and saw the bitch's vag.. I so deserved some credit! AND I was there when I woke up to help her!" Alex said as she crossed her arms in protest.

"Seriously? You woke up and grabbed a beer and said 'huh.. so ya crapped that out? It's cute' and then went back to drinking" Tamsin said as everyone started to laugh.

"My girlfriend is also a midwife.. who woulda known?" Bo said as she playfully smacked Tamsin's shoulder.

"Oh shut up" Tamsin said as she playfully shoved Bo's leg.

"Oh come on Tam Tam, at least you delivered the baby unlike pyro over here who made out with the floor" Kenzi said as she stuck her tongue out to Alex.

"It was oneeeee time!" Alex said as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You better not pass out when my kid comes" Tamsin said as she glared playfully at her sister.

"I make no promises" Alex said as she laughed.

"What happened to the baby? Was she a Valkyrie? What happens to babies in Valhalla?" Bo asked as everyone's laughter calmed down.

"Yeah she was a Valkyrie. Born and raised in Valhalla. She became a decent warrior too. A baby born in Valhalla is given protection and guidance. Kids in our world were trained at a young age to fight. She grew up like all the rest of us. I know my father was a dick and corrupted my mom but thinking about it, I don't know why they refused to let me go and be raised in Valhalla.. It's not a bad life at all. Well.. Not when you're young. When you are assigned someone to work for, whether it be Freya or Odin, then shit gets messy" Tamsin said as she shrugged.

"Why? What's the difference between the two?" Kenzi asked as she sipped her drink.

"Yeah and how are Valkyrie's assigned one or the other?" Bo asked as she looked down at her Valkyrie.

"Get ready ladies.. You're about to get one hell of a story.." Alex said as she sighed and looked down at Tamsin.

"I'll explain it.. Try to keep up baby faes.. and hold all questions till the end" Tamsin said with a wink as she turned so she could face her gorgeous Succubus.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Difference Between Freya and Odin

Bo, Kenzi and Alex all positioned themselves comfortably so that they could face Tamsin. The Valkyrie took a deep breath and glanced over to the fire. The light from the flames illuminated her face as her gorgeous pale cheeks, voluptuous lips and blue eyes shined brightly in the night sky.

Tamsin began her story of the leaders of Valhalla:

_There are two rulers of the Valhalla afterlife. The first is a woman I hold dear to my heart. She is the woman who always made me feel apart of her family. All Valkyrie's are considered her daughters, but Freya always made me feel like something more. She always saw something in me that was good and true.. Something pure. She is everything you would think a goddess would be._

_Freya is the goddess that many associate with love, sexuality, beauty, fertility, war and death. She wears a necklace at all times, it's called the Brisingamen. She has two daughters, Hnoss and Gersemi as well as her brother Freyr. Freya's daughters are great warriors that are known for their skills on the battlefield but also for their kind hearts and beauty. Freyr is known as the god of prosperity and is said to give peace and pleasure to mortals._

_Freya rules over the heavenly afterlife in Valhalla and the fields of Folkvangr, also known as "The Fields of Warriors" where the souls of the warriors who died in battle for just and pure reasons. Freya accepts only the purest souls and warriors that die for rightful causes. She is a gorgeous, forgiving, and virtuous goddess who's kind heart is admired by many. She is the mother of all Valkyrie's and treats us all with unconditional love and affection. She's as close to a saint if any, in my opinion. _

_Freya is the only Valkyrie that is a true goddess, the rest of us are viewed as Demi-Gods. Freya is the one who teaches us love, compassion, and emotions. She's the reason that we feel. She is the one who accepts the human portion of us that has ties to others. The Valkyrie's who work for Freya are considered "the saps" or "weaker ones" by Odin._

_Where Freya rules over the fields in Valhalla and the "paradise afterlife" Odin reigns over the sacred halls of my world. He is the ruler of Asgard. Like Freya, Odin is associated with war, battle, victory and death… But he is also known for his wisdom, magic and prophecy. Odin loves the hunt, he thrives off the intensity of the chase. When Valkyrie's work for him, he doesn't classify them as "official Valkyrie's" aka he won't graduate a Valkyrie and give them their wings until he deems them worthy but to do that he would often throw Valkyrie's in the woods, make them find a sword and then hunt one another.. A fight to the death. It's brutal.. But for Odin, to be a Harbinger of Death means to be stronger, faster, smarter and more ruthless than anyone else. _

_Odin has many sons.. The man gets around, but I guess when you're a powerful god it isn't that hard. You guys know one of his sons.. The thunder god, otherwise known as Thor. I know.. Pause for the freak out.._

Tamsin stopped and smirked as she saw Bo and Kenzi's jaws dropped and eyes wide.

"Thor?!" Bo said in disbelief.

"HOLD UP! That dude is real?! Like the movies with the sexy actor and all that shit is for reals?!" Kenzi said as she drunkenly slapped her hands to her cheeks.

"The movie sexy man doesn't do the real Thor justice.. Right Tams?" Alex said with a wink.

"Not at all.. Mmm.." Tamsin said as she grinned and shook her head.

"I take it you both were _friendly_ with the thunder god?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow. Kenzi's expression matched Bo's curious face.

"You could say that.." Alex said as she laughed.

"I went through a 'bad girl' phase or two.. Don't judge, carrying the souls of fallen warriors causes a girl a bit of stress so I needed a quick fix!" Tamsin said as she shrugged.

"TAMMERS!" Kenzi yelled as she smacked the Valkyrie's arm, "You slept with Odin's son?! THOR?! Like the hammer god of thunder sexy man?! Like the dude with the big ass hammer THOR?!"

"Ohhh his hammer is definitely worth all the hype" Alex said with a wink as she and Tamsin started to laugh.

"You slept with him too?!" Bo said as she started to laugh.

"I mean obviously I didn't know that I was getting T's leftovers at the time but yeah girl, I totally got to make some thunder in the sheets" Alex said with a wink.

"And YOU missy.. You didn't tell me about that little hook up before we got married" Bo said as she playfully glared at her Valkyrie.

"It was millenniums ago! Plus if we were going to go through all of our previous one night stands I figured you wouldn't remember half of yours" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch causing Bo to laugh and smack the blonde.

"So you both hooked up with Odin's son and you wonder why he's all pissy now?" Kenzi said as she laughed.

"Oh please, Odin doesn't know about Thor, he's just naturally pissy all the time" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"So back to your story.. Freya and Odin both rule over Valhalla.. Just different parts of it? And Freya is like the hero and Odin is like the villain or something?" Bo asked as she leaned back in her chair and sipped her liquor.

"It's not like that per say.. When you're there it isn't like a battle of good versus evil in Valhalla. Odin may be a douche bag sometimes but he is powerful and follows the ancient Valkyrie laws. He takes care of his own. He's smart and knows to win wars you need powerful people on your side and he knows ya gotta keep your army happy so he's pretty laid back when it comes to enjoying paradise" Alex said as she glanced over to Tamsin who nodded in agreement.

"So it's more like having two coaches.. Freya's the more caring one and Odin believes in tough love?" Bo asked as she glanced to Tamsin.

"Exactly babe.. It's like getting good cop, bad cop. Odin's hard on his Valkyrie's but when it comes to souls of the dead, both warrior and Valkyrie, he abides by the ancient laws of letting them enjoy their afterlife in sheer bliss so it's not all bad. Unless you work for him. While you work for him he's kinda an ass.. Valkyrie's in Valhalla who died after their last life and are resting in paradise, like Acacia, say that Odin's a dick while you're working for him but once you're dead DEAD you never see him. You see Freya and it's actually nice. Think of it as Odin is in charge of bossing the Valkyrie's around and making them his bitch and Freya gets to chill with dead people and make them happy kinda deal in Valhalla. If you work for Freya you pretty much get to be all lovey dovey and happy but you don't get many assignments or big cases. Work for Odin and you get badass jobs and a ton of action but you're also put through hell. All the great Valkyrie's in history were Odin's.. He gets his shit done just not in the nicest way" Tamsin said as she gave a weak smile.

"So wait.. Who do you work for?" Kenzi asked as she raised an eyebrow, "And how is it decided WHO you end up working for? And do you only train with Freya or Odin? OR do you get to train with both? Ahhhh so many questions!"

"Woahhhh there Kenz" Bo said with a chuckle.

"She'll get to that baby fae, she's going slow so you two can keep up" Alex said with a laugh.

"Exactly.." Tamsin said with a smirk. "But I work for Odin.."

Bo and Kenzi's laughing and happy faces changed to concern.

"But Freya showed up.. Y-You work for Odin?" Bo asked as she gave confused look.

"Alright kiddos, ready for part two of your Valkyrie-Valhalla 101 lesson?" Tamsin said with a grin as both Bo and Kenzi nodded

Tamsin took another deep breath and continued her story:

_When Valkyrie's are born both Odin and Freya inspect them and go in to a kind of bidding war over them.. IF the baby shows promise. If it's just an ordinary Valkyrie then they get blood drawn and their blood decides on who they should serve. Most go to Odin but don't make it far.. Like I said in Odin's world of training it's kill or be killed._

_You serve and are trained only by the god or goddess you serve. No if's and's or but's. If you work for Odin you may see Freya and she'll nod and smile. If you work for Freya and you see Odin you bow but generally he waves his hand and keeps going._

_The only time a Valkyrie has been trained by both was with me. From what Acacia told me when I came to Valhalla I was already older so I didn't get to go through the choice from birth. I remember walking in to this massive room that was white with gold statues all around and a chandler hanging from the ceiling. I was young and was holding a crying Alex in my arms as Freya and Odin fought over who I should serve. They argued back and forth forever. Acacia stood beside me with her hand on my shoulder, she claimed Alex and I both as soon as we entered the gates so she was our handler or mentor, if you will. _

_I remember overhearing them talking about sending Alex away and I finally screamed at the top of my lungs that if Alex wasn't allowed here I was leaving and there wasn't a damn thing either of them could do about it. I think I made them both about piss their pants in amusement. They stood there in silence for a minute as if they were reading each other's thoughts.. After what seemed like forever they both nodded and turned to me and said that Alex could stay if I took responsibility for her. Naturally I rolled my eyes and said duh. Then they said that I would split my training with them but I would work for Odin in the long run. I don't know why they decided to let both of them train me.. But it made for a damn exhausting life. I was constantly running from my lessons with Odin to Freya's fields. I would be sword fighting in Odin's hall with older Valkyrie's then when the clocked chimed signaling dinner and all the other's would leave, I would sprint to the fields and see Freya waiting there and we would do things like meditation, flying, hand to hand combat.. Stuff like that. It was exhausting but I learned a shit ton._

_All the other Valkyrie's, minus a few, were kinda assholes. They called me the golden child, spoiled brat, sacred bitch.. But the ones I was close to knew how exhausting it was for me and helped me. I never cried, complained or argued. I just did what I was told to do. The ones who were assholes to me about being the golden child never said anything to my face though, they'd talk behind my back and would complain. No one dared to cross me though. training with both Odin and Freya gave me the best of both worlds._

_Freya was caring and kind. She would always ask if I was okay, if Odin was treating me properly, if Alex was doing well and always offered her help. My answer was always the same 'I'm doing great my goddess, my queen..' Odin threatened to have Alex killed, banish me, beat me.. anything he could think of if I opened my mouth to her about the training he and I would do._

_Odin was harsh, irrational, pushed me far beyond my physical and emotional limits. I despised him.. Yet everything he made me do I would grin, think of something smart assay to say and roll my eyes and do what he said. He would get so pissed at me. Half of our training I would succeed and be flawless but it was never good enough for him._

_There was this one session we had where he threw me in a dungeon with what he originally said were 8 under-fae and told me to kill them before they killed me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow and told him he was a prick and this was pointless but I hopped in to the room, he smiled, nodded and then 15 monsters appeared in grey fog. All different types of fae, some poisioness, some just ugly as hell and morbidly obese. I charged and fought but as soon as I killed one, two more appeared. I screamed at him and told him this was fucked up and that he was an ass and I would kill him when I got out of there, but he just laughed.. After what seemed like hours of fighting I couldn't even hold my sword up. I was bleeding all over, bruised, and drained. I fell to my knees defeated. The monsters charged me all at once and I accepted that I would die that day but as they got to their final steps they all disappeared. I fell over to the floor in pain and Odin walked over to me and knelt down beside me and said 'even you can't win every battle.. You're arrogant and overly confident. You can't always be victorious Tamsin. You will lose in life. But what defines you is if you possess the strength to arise from defeat..' It was the first time that egotistical jack ass ever said anything that meant something. I stood up slowly and faced him. He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder and healed all my wounds. _

_After that he took me to dinner and we actually talked. It was the first time he ever treated me like I was a living breathing thing. He told me about his life, his victories, his loss.. He was actually kind and caring. He told me that I was destined for greatness and he would be honored to lead me towards my fate. He said that I wasn't like the other Valkyrie's and that Alex and I both meant something to him and he would be proud of me one day if I did as commanded._

_After that I slowed down on the bitch mode and started to open myself up to learning from him. He put me through hell but each and every time he would smile and tell me how great I was and that I would be the most powerful Valkyrie in our race's history and that he saw more in me than anyone else. He was hard on me but he always seemed to make up for it by being a father figure or whatever. He even met with Alex and allowed her to join in some of my training. _

_For centuries I followed his every command. He convinced me to stop training with Freya so much and I stupidly agreed. It wasn't until he sent me to the battlefields of the Blood King War that I realized just how much he was using my strength. He didn't care about my feelings or that I cared for people. He wanted me to kill a dozen innocent children and bring their souls to him so he could create a 'youthful army of greatness' which would piss Freya off beyond belief so he ordered me to keep it private. I showed up and saw the kids and I couldn't do it so I summoned Freya.. I told her everything, what Odin was planning, all the training he had me doing.. She was outraged. We left the children alive and went back to Valhalla. She stormed in to Odin's hall and went off on him. I stood there watching them yell and scream. Freya said that he was corrupting me and that yes I was meant for greatness but not deemed a murderer and slave. She said I was strong, fast and smart and that I was meant for something big and they both knew what that was but she wouldn't allow him to do this to me. They never told me what the hell I am apparently or was apparently destined for.. They just went off. Odin said I was his to train as he saw fit and yadda yadda. Shit went on forever and then Freya stormed out and demanded they go back to splitting my training which Odin reluctantly agreed to. When she left shit hit the fan with Odin and I. He said that I betrayed him and he punished me as he saw fit._

_Needless to say he wasn't much of the 'father figure' I adored so much after that. I don't wanna go into detail about what he did to 'teach me a lesson'.. I'll just say I didn't imagine torture like that could exist in anyone's greatest nightmares. I wished for days he would just kill me and end it, but he never did. The only time he let me out was to go to my sessions with Freya.. She knew something was wrong but I refused to tell her anything. After what happened last time I said anything to her about what Odin and I were doing I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her a damn thing. I just smiled and pretended things were okay._

_After Odin thought he had done enough he released me to go back to being a bounty hunter where he arranged for the Wanderer and I to meet.. The rest is history…_

Tamsin finished her story and looked up to Bo, Kenzi and Alex.

"Was this when you told me you were going on assignment in France?" Alex asked as she looked at her sister.

"Yup.." Tamsin said as she nodded.

"I guess it makes sense now.." Alex said as she gave a sad look.

"Odin sounds like a real dick.. I'm sorry Tam Tam.." Kenzi said as she frowned.

"Don't be. It was a long ass time ago. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?" Tamsin said with a grin.

"Babe.. You're stronger than anyone I've ever met" Bo said as she leaned down and pulled Tamsin in to a tight embrace.

"I have you to thank for that Succu-babe" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"You were strong before you met me" Bo said as she kissed Tamsin's forehead and the Valkyrie scrunched her nose.

"What does he want with your baby?" Alex asked as she crossed her arms and sat back.

"I don't know.. but with Odin there is always a fake pretty picture attached.. Behind that it's a damn nightmare so nothing good I can assume" Tamsin said as she frowned.

"Well it won't matter because we're going to stop him before he can lay a finger on our baby" Bo said with a smile.

"Damn straight Bo Bo!" Kenzi said as she raised her glass in the air.

"I'll drink to that" Alex said with a smile.

"Why don't you and I head inside there hot pants" Tamsin said with a smile.

"I think I could use some one on one time with my wife" Bo said as she grinned and flashed her eyes blue.

"Andddd on that note I think you two should take your preggers cravings inside to your bedroom, where you lock the damn door and Alex and I pray that a house with walls will muffle your succu-sex enough where we can sleep" Kenzi said as she laughed.

Tamsin stood up and held her hand out for Bo to grab. The two stood up and smiled at one another before saying goodnight to Kenzi and Alex and heading inside hand in hand. As soon as they shut the door and were inside their lips met in a heated and passionate kiss.

"Is my girl hungry?" Tamsin said in a low seductive voice as she grinned.

"Mmm maybe.. Up for breaking in our new house _lover_?" Bo asked as she trailed soft kisses down Tamsin's neck causing the Valkyrie to moan.

"God you have no idea.." Tamsin said as she smiled, reached down and picked Bo up in the air, allowing the brunette to wrap her legs around Tamsin's waist and carried her towards the stairs up to their bedroom.

Back outside Alex and Kenzi were sitting next to each other drunkenly by the fire.

"So now that you're back in your old body there hot stuff what do you remember?" Kenzi asked as she felt her heart starting to race.

"Not really anything. I remember why I died and how.. I remember breaking out of Lauren's prison.. Finding Tamsin and meeting you and Bo but the rest is a blur.." Alex said as she looked over to Kenzi.

"Oh, well that's good I guess.. I mean it's all starting to come back to you.." Kenzi said as she frowned and kept her eyes on the fire.

"Is there something I should remember?" Alex asked as she saw the distress forming on Kenzi's face.

"You'll remember what you are meant to remember in time I guess.." Kenzi said as she sipped her alcohol.

"Yeah.. I guess.. But there is something I remember.." Alex said as she looked to Kenzi.

"And what's that?" Kenzi asked as she looked to Alex.

Alex didn't say anything, she just stood up and grabbed Kenzi's hands and lifted the Russian up so that they were standing in front of each other.

"Alex.. What are you doing?" Kenzi asked as she tried to steady her breathing.

Alex grabbed both of Kenzi's hands and lifted them into the air so that their palms were placed firmly against one another. Alex started heating up her hands as Kenzi's body reacted and started heating up as well.

"I remember willing you my powers.. I may not remember the specifics of who exactly you were to me Kenzi but I remember feeling something for you that I've never felt with anyone else in my life.." Alex said softly as she smiled.

Kenzi couldn't help but grin. All the anger and hostility she had felt for Alex for dying and always vanishing when she started to feel herself giving her heart away seemed to leave her. All she could do was look at the beautiful blonde standing in front of her. Kenzi laced their fingers together and allowed red flames to cover her hands. Alex smiled back and blue flames erupted from her hand. Like in the Wanderer's frozen Tundra, their blue and red flames swirled together with a great amount of power.

Alex leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Kenzi's as their fire traveled from their palms throughout their body. Kenzi now stood there, her body in red flames and Alex's body covered from head to toe in blue flames.

"I'm sorry that I don't remember what we were in my last life.. But I promise if you give me time.. I WILL remember.. Whatever we were, whatever I'm feeling, it's something I've never felt before Kenzi.." Alex whispered with her forehead still leaning against Kenzi's.

"Take all the time you need Alex.. Just promise you won't run from me again.. I can't bear the idea of losing you again.." Kenzi said back as she smiled.

"Deal sparky.. Deal.." Alex said with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Pieces Coming Together

As Bo and Tamsin stumbled in to their new bedroom with their lips never parting and laughter escaping they couldn't help but feel a sense of peace and happiness wash over them. Tamsin lead Bo to the bed and they both fell backwards abruptly as the back of Bo's knees hit the bed sending her flying backwards as the Succubus yanked the Valkyrie down with her.

"Not our most graceful landing on to the bed.." Tamsin said as she chuckled and rolled off to the side of Bo.

"No but definitely one of the more entertaining entrances. Know what I love most about being with you?" Bo asked as she turned and smiled to the blonde.

"What's that?" Tamsin asked with a sweet smile.

"I have so much fun with you.. I love your laugh. I swear half the time you make me laugh without even trying.. I like it" Bo said as she grinned.

"Well I try to keep you on your toes Succu-babe.. Can't have my warrior getting bored with me already can I? That would make for like the worst marriage everrrrr and since we are bonded you're stuck with me for like all eternity so making you laugh is a must" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

"And the nose scrunch.. I absolutely adore that" Bo said as she kissed Tamsin's nose.

"You know what I love most about being with you?" Tamsin said as she gave a sweet smile.

"What's that Valkyrie?" Bo asked as she snuggled closer to the blonde.

"I love that our relationship isn't all about sex.. Don't get me wrong I LOVE all the Succubus sex I get and you're AMAZING but I like that it's more than that.. I don't know.. It's like yeah you're a sex demon who feeds on arousal, lust and passion but everything with you is just so much more than that. It makes me feel.. I don't know.. Special I guess? Knowing that you and I have more than just mind blowing orgasms" Tamsin said as she smiled and moved some of Bo's hair behind her ear.

"You are special Tamsin.. Trust me as a Succubus it's easy to have sex but finding someone that I have an emotional connection with is something that's hard but with you it all came so naturally. Can I ask you something?" Bo said as she moved her hand down and grabbed Tamsin's, interlocking their fingers.

"Always.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Remember that day in Brazenwood.. When you kissed me? When you pulled away you looked like a deer in the headlights.. Adorable.. But totally freaked out.. Why'd you kiss me?" Bo asked as she continued to caress Tamsin's hand with her thumb.

"I honestly don't know. I mean I'm not going to lie, I wasn't planning on kissing you. I mean that entire time in Brazenwood you seemed pissed at me, annoyed and just wanting to get away. I had to hear you bitch about Lauren and Dyson and after I asked you about the Wanderer's card ya kinda got bitchy and snapped about being stuck there with me.. I'm a Valkyrie, I don't.. Well DIDN'T do feelings so it shouldn't have bothered me, but it did. I was literally sticking with you because I didn't want anything to happen and here you were being an ass" Tamsin said with a laugh, "But it also made me respect you some. Not many people would talk to me the way you did. You didn't just take my bullshit, you battled back. It was a first for me and I guess it made me like you a little more. It was like you matched my bitchy side and fought back and I liked it.. Granted I wanted to slap the shit out of you that day for being so YOU but I also liked that you could be a sassy hot head. I tried to stop the fight when the splitter broke in to two it was so unfair.. But when I went to run towards you the Sheriff stopped me and I guess I just felt helpless.. God knows if you did and all your little light friends found out you were with me in Brazenwood I'd either be devoured by your wolf, poisoned by your doctor girlfriend, or written out of history by your grandfather.. And don't even get me started on what Kenzi would have done.. But it was more than that. I didn't wanna see you get hurt. As soon as the Sheriff let me go I turned around because if you were going to die I couldn't bear to watch.. When I turned and saw the dagger sticking out of Whitman I have NO IDEA what came over me. It's like all the admiration and feelings I had for you came bursting out and I was totally powerless to contain them. After I pulled back from this kiss all that ran through my head was '_Holy.. Shit.. That's my mark, THE mark.. And I just kissed her.. And she has a girlfriend.. Anddddd she probably hates me now. Damnit'_ but I looked at you and just.. I don't know. Although I don't know what happened and what came over me I'm glad I did it. I kept thinking it would be the last time we kissed because well, I was dying and one of two things were going to happen.. One: I would turn you over to the Wanderer like I was suppose to and then get the hell out of dodge or.. Two: I would fall harder for you and be unable to turn you in and he'd kill me.. But that kiss.. It was like my heart took over my body. All I could do was look at you, your lips, and just.. I couldn't help it.."

Bo looked at the blonde with a loving and sweet expression, then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Tamsin's lips. "Good answer Valkyrie.. Very good answer.. So you realized I was your mark and still kissed me?"

"I don't know who was more shocked.. You or me.." Tamsin said as she huffed out a laugh, "But yeah.. My heart dropped when I saw his calling card. I knew you were my mark.. Which explains my freak out and tossing all of the cards off the table. I struggled the entire day with that. I was trying to refuse that you were it.. After the kiss it was like I knew I wouldn't be able to turn you in, but I knew I had no way out.. Which is why after Brazenwood I spent almost every day totally plastered"

Bo couldn't help but laugh, knowing that Tamsin was referring more to the drunken bath she took at Bo's. "Well I think we were both shocked.. but in a good way.."

"My turn for a question.. Why didn't you push me away when I kissed you?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I mean let's not lie.. You and I had sexual tension from day one. As much as I hated what an ass you were, I couldn't help but admire how fierce you were. When I told you that you were more alive than anyone I had ever met I meant it. You were so bitchy, strong, and fearless.. I have never met anyone like you before. You didn't take shit from anyone, you didn't care about authority, and you didn't let anything or anyone stand in your way. I had respect for you. From that day we met I was obviously attracted to you.. You were stunning. I remember the first time I saw you when you walked into my house.. Your hair pulled back in a tight bun, the way your eyes burned through me. You were gorgeous, a total douche, but stunning. Even Dyson said you were easy on the eyes.. Granted that was literally RIGHT before you dumped coffee on his desk" Bo said as she laughed, causing Tamsin to burst out in hysterics as she recalled the moment she did that, "But when you kissed me in Brazenwood it was just.. Unexpected yet something I guess I had always wanted. Something I deep down always hoped would happen. Yeah I was with Lauren but when you kissed me everything left my mind.. Your lips were so soft and warm. I wanted to pull you closer but you backed out of the kiss and as soon as I saw your shocked face I knew it probably wasn't the best idea to kiss you again. So I guess I didn't push you away because it was something I knew I wanted.. And I obviously liked it.."

Tamsin smiled and leaned over kissing Bo softly on her lips. The gentle kiss lingered as the two started to slowly make out and drown in each other's embrace.

Kenzi and Alex were outside still drowning themselves in alcohol and laughing as they laid in the grass on a blanket Alex had grabbed and brought out. The two were laughing and talking as they looked up at the stars that beamed in the night sky. The fire had gone out but neither paid enough attention to really notice.

"Thanks for this Alex.. I needed some destressing" Kenzi said as she drunkenly laughed.

"I aim to please" Alex said as she raised her bottle in the air to the sky.

"You did well pyro! It almost makes me forget that we have shit going on all around us!" Kenzi said as she chuckled.

"Dude.. No sad talk! The shit storm approaching won't be anything to freak over! You're gonna get trained and be a badass and kick your Dawning's ass, we are totally going to stop Odin from taking our niece or nephew, and then we are totally getting Tamsin to put a pool in the backyard.. Oh and we are going to get a puppy!" Alex said as she gulped more of her liquor.

"Well look at you being all positive and shit!" Kenzi said as she smiled and slapped Alex's shoulder.

"The way I figure it, there ain't shit we can do right now, hell there isn't shit we can do until everything even gets here. Why freak the hell out now? Enjoy it. If there's one thing I've learned it's not to fear death, but embrace what's right the fuck in front of you!" Alex said as she hiccuped.

Alex glanced over to see Kenzi's shocked and jaw dropped expression.

"You welcome bitch, that's grade A drunken advice" Alex said with a wink.

"Well aren't you just a damn drunken poet of brilliant knowledge" Kenzi said as she laughed.

"I am *hiccup* a mother *hiccup* fucking genius *hiccup* when I drink!" Alex said as she scrunched her nose.

Kenzi fell over on the blanket laughing hysterically. "Yeah, you're only a genius WHEN you drink!"

"Excuse me baby fae?!" Alex said acting playfully offended. "Alright sparky that's it!"

Alex immediately lunged over and started tickling Kenzi's stomach, causing the Russian to laugh harder and squeal as she struggled to fight back and grab the blonde's hands but Alex had straddled her and pinned Kenzi down with all her weight. Kenzi managed to free some of her body and started tickling the blonde back, the two were rolling all over the grass laughing.

They both were out of breath at this point and stopped tickling one another as they laid there panting. Kenzi was on the bottom and looked up to see that Alex had both of her wrist pinned above her head and was laying almost completely on top of the smaller woman. Alex looked down into Kenzi's icy blue eyes and gasped how how gorgeous they were.

"You're eyes.. They're incredible.." Alex said as she smiled sweetly.

"Is that you or the Jack D. talking?" Kenzi said with a grin.

"Eh.. maybe a little bit of both" Alex said still smiling.

"Well I DO like compliments, alcohol influenced or not so.. I think you just earned some points back pyro" Kenzi said as she grinned.

"How many points do I need to earn back? Did I loose a lot of points before I died?" Alex asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Kenzi laughed before she answered, "Oh sweetie you were so in the negative"

"Well then looks like I have some work to do.." Alex said as she rolled off of Kenzi and pulled the human close to her allowing for Kenzi to rest her head on Alex's chest and cuddle up in to her.

"Not a bad start.. You sure you don't have your memory back? Cause this seems like the old Alex I remember" Kenzi said as she snuggled closer into the blonde.

"Definitely don't have my memories back.. But is me acting like this a bad thing?" Alex asked as she wrapped her arms around Kenzi.

"No.. It's most certainly not a bad thing.." Kenzi said softly as she closed her eyes.

The two fell asleep cuddled under the stars in the back yard.

Tamsin and Bo were cuddled upstairs in bed. Although when they left they were fully intending on a night of wild and loud sex, things had changed to something a lot softer and sweeter as the two continued to talk about everything under the sun they had been through together in their past. Thinking back to the old memories of when they first met and some of their moments they shared.

"God I didn't realize how much we actually did together.. How many times I had the perfect opportunity to steal you" Bo said as she laughed.

"Damn straight Succu-babe! You had me wrapped around that cute ass finger of yours a long time ago, you just suck at reading people" Tamsin said as she giggled and pulled Bo closer kissing the Succubus's forehead.

"I really do" Bo said as she chuckled. "So since we have talked about so many things in the past.. Let's move things to the future.. Do you know any names for our baby?"

Tamsin took a minute and looked at Bo with a smile on her face. Tamsin moved her hand down and started to slowly rub Bo's stomach. "I don't know.. I always thought if I had a baby I would wait until I saw them and then name them. Like the name would just come to me.. Destiny or whatever. Probably sounds dumb"

"No.. I like that. I think you're right. We can wait until the baby is born and when we meet them for the first time we can name them together.." Bo said as she smiled.

"How have you been feeling?" Tamsin asked as she continued to rub Bo's stomach gently.

"Good.. I'm starting to feel fat though.. But with the stuff Trick gave me at least I'm not throwing up all the time. The only difference is I'm hungry like all the time.. That seems to be increasing every day but other than that I feel good. Strong, powerful and happy.. But the whole belly getting bigger is freaking me out. I mean do Succubi even look attractive pregnant? I'm going to be fat soon! I'm already getting a small baby bump.. Will you still love me and want to have sex when I have a huge prego stomach? OH MY GOD WHAT IF I GET STRETCH MARKS!" Bo said as she pouted her lip.

Tamsin chuckled and leaned up kissing Bo's lips

"Tamsin this is no laughing matter! What if I don't bounce back and have this body after we have the baby!" Bo said as she frowned.

Tamsin couldn't help but giggle and then moved down lifting Bo's stomach where she lifted Bo's shirt enough where her stomach was now visible and started to kiss the brunette's stomach gently.

"Well.. I think you will look gorgeous no matter what. Actually, I think that you will be damn beautiful when you have a pregnant belly because I know that inside the basketball tummy is our baby.. A tiny little being that has a part of you and I part of me. I will always kiss your stomach, no matter how big it gets while our kid is growing. I don't care if you're pregnant or not.. You're Bo, the woman I love, and sex with you isn't something based on a physical attraction only. I am going to be drooling over you whether you have a massive baby belly or if you have the body you have now. You'll always be my Bo and that's what I love. I promise I'll find you gorgeous no matter what babe. After the baby is here your body will go right back to normal and you'll have this sexy tight ass back in a jiffy.. It's one of the many perks of being a Succubi. As soon as the baby comes flying out you'll be back in shape. No stretch marks hot pants.. Promise.." Tamsin said as she looked up from Bo's stomach and grinned.

"So you'll still think I'm pretty when I'm fat huh?" Bo said as she grinned.

"Duh.. I mean let's be real. You aren't going to be fat.. You're going to be pregnant. There's a huge difference there babe" Tamsin said with a smile.

"True.. Plus it's like you said, I kinda am growing a living, breathing, Valkyrie-Succubus hybrid in my uterus so I think that gives me the right to gain a pound or two" Bo said as she winked.

"Damn right it does. Anything you say goes.. Well for now sweet cheeks" Tamsin said as she leaned up kissing Bo's lips softly.

"Mmm anything huh?" Bo asked with a devilish grin.

"Anything and everything you want and need princess.. You're wish is my command" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch. "But don't get use to it.. I can't have my reputation ruined because I'm totally giving in right now and being sweet.. Once the baby comes out it's back to normal"

"Oh so back to you STILL being sweet and unbelievably adorable for me?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Whatever.. Just for you Succulette.. Just for you.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"Well.. If you're up for it I'm kinda having a major craving for Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, a burger.. Just cheese and ketchup, and tacos.. Lots and lots of tacos. Oh and can we have eggs with swiss cheese, bacon and toast with peanut butter and honey for breakfast?" Bo asked as she give her puppy eyes.

Tamsin simply replied with a sweet smile. "For you.. I think I can arrange that.. Let me get my eyes and I'll ride down to the store. You stay here in bed.. Think you can wait up long enough for me to actually get back with your order there my oh so precious wife?"

"Absolutely! I'm so wired right now and I'm starving! I'll be awake and ready to thank you properly for all your trouble of riding out and getting me everything babe.." Bo said as she seductively smiled at the last part of her sentence and flashed her eyes blue.

Tamsin shot up out of the bed and quickly threw on her jacket, "Oh it is noooo trouble at all.. I'll make sure to hurry though, wouldn't want my wife and kid starving now would we?"

"No we wouldn't.." Bo said as she winked. "Come kiss me before you go?"

Tamsin leaned over and kissed Bo's lips gently. As she pulled back, Tamsin took a deep breath and smiled. It was as though she could feel Bo's hunger, she could feel how Bo wasn't lying when she said she was starving and gave the Valkyrie the random and interesting food list but Tamsin could also feel how Bo was hungry for chi.

"I think someone is craving some Valkyrie chi too.." Tamsin said as she smiled.

Bo opened her eyes revealing the bright blue ones, "I guess you could say that.." Bo said with a grin.

Tamsin leaned back in kissing Bo's lips passionately, running her tongue over the Succbus's bottom lip which Bo eagerly granted the Valkyrie entrance as their tongues began to run over each other ferociously. Bo moaned and started slowly pulling the golden Valkyrie chi. After they bonded it was like Tamsin was an endless supply of powerful chi that tasted like heaven. Bo stopped pulling the chi and giggled as she kissed the Valkyrie again softly.

"Mmmm.. Delicious.. Hurry back for more babe.." Bo whispered as she caressed Tamsin's cheek softly.

"Oh don't worry! I'll be back in 10!" Tamsin yelled as she sprinted out the door.

The Valkyrie raced to her truck, dove in, sped to the store. Tamsin frantically ran around racing all over to gather everything Bo wanted. Knowing she had a turned on gorgeous Succubus at their new home waiting for her in bed aroused Tamsin more than ever and she was going as fast as she could so she could be back in Bo's arms. Tamsin paid for everything and sprinted to her truck, jumping in and flying back to their house.

The Valkyrie busted through the door, sprinted up the stairs and came barreling in to her and Bo's bedroom but stopped and smiled when she saw Bo laying on their bed fast asleep on top of the covers, holding the picture of them in her right hand, and she had her left hand on her stomach.

Tamsin turned and put the groceries away downstairs and quietly walked back up to her bedroom. The Valkyrie walked over and took the picture from Bo's sleeping grasps and put it back on their nightstand beside the bed. Tamsin took a large blanket from the side of the room and covered Bo up before she walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled into the covers, pulling the sleeping Succubus into her arms and holding her tightly. The two cuddled and laid there sleeping soundly, with both Bo's hand and Tamsin's hands resting on the brunette's pregnant belly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello to all my readers! Sorry it has taken me so long to give an update! I'm a Marine and I'm overseas and the past few weeks have been insanely busy with work! I will write as much as I can in my free time! Thank you for all the support! Sorry this chapter is so short and lacked action but there is more on the way soon! I promise! I have some down time so be ready for the good stuff to start up!**

**All my Valkubus love,**

**Caliber13**

Chapter 12: A New Day

As Bo began to stir in the morning, she smiled when she felt the embrace of the Valkyrie tightly wrapped around her. Tamsin grinned as she felt Bo snuggle into her arms.

"Oh hey there sleeping beauty" Tamsin groaned as she snuggled her nose into Bo's hair.

"Hey babe.. I totally passed out last night didn't I?" Bo asked as she chuckled and put her head down on Tamsin's chest.

"Yup, you were drooling on the pillow when I came in with your random ass pregnant food wish list, cute as always" Tamsin said with a giggle. "And since I can feel your morning grossness approaching I snagged this and put it out for you"

Bo looked over to see Tamsin grabbing the vial that Trick had prepared to help her with her morning sickness, "You're amazing.. How'd you know?"

"Babe.. One word: Bonded" Tamsin said as she watched Bo down the liquid.

"Thank God for that because I was totally feeling the morning sickness and was dreading the daily trip to the toilet" Bo said as she sighed.

"So what are your plans today Succulet? I have to get up and read the case files before wolf man gets here to pick me up for our case" Tamsin said as she groaned.

"I think Kenzi and I are going to work on her training some and see if we can prevent her from setting Canada on fire and then I am going to see if we can find a case to work on so I can get my mind off the millions of potential pregnancy problems we are going to face or could face" Bo said as she sighed.

"One, you don't need to be worrying about any problems our baby could have because our little champ is going to kick ass and two, take Alex with you today though if you decide to pick out any cases, she may not have her memories but she's got her powers so with her and Kenzi around you'll have double the back up and fire power" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose and kissed Bo's forehead.

"What, worried I'll find trouble?" Bo said as she winked.

"Uh yes.. You ALWAYS find trouble you little shit" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll take both of the Ember's if I venture out. Let's get up.. I'm starving and craving coffee" Bo said as she kissed Tamsin's lips and hopped out of bed grabbing her infamous silk robe.

"With my view right now I don't think you'll be going very far" Tamsin said as she looked Bo up and down.

"Mm.. as much as I would love to ravish you right now darling, we have to start the day, I promise tonight you and I will have some fun" Bo said as she leaned over gently kissing Tamsin's lips.

"I could live with that" Tamsin said as she grinned and kissed Bo's stomach then hopping out of bed and throwing on sweats.

As the two headed out of their bedroom door, they noticed that Alex's door was still open. Tamsin walked down the hall and peeked in, seeing that there was no Alex in her bed, she turned and looked to Bo who simply shrugged. The two headed downstairs to see if Kenzi was awake and Alex was downstairs. As they approached Kenzi's room, they noticed the door wide open and no baby Ember in sight.

"Where are they?" Bo asked as she glanced to Tamsin.

"You don't think they.. I mean Alex doesn't have her memories back.." Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"They WERE drinking last night.. But they wouldn't.. I mean if they had hooked up they would be in one of their rooms right?" Bo asked as she looked around the abandoned room.

"Yeah.. so if they aren't here then where the hell are they?" Tamsin asked as she crossed her arms.

"…Well where is the last place we saw them?" Bo said as her eyes met the Valkyrie's.

"OUTSIDE" They both said in unison as they turned and headed out the sliding glass door towards the fire pit where they last saw the two drunken fire fae.

Tamsin and Bo stopped at the fire pit and both started to chuckle from what they saw.

Kenzi was laying on top of Alex with her face nuzzled in the blonde's neck. Alex had her arms wrapped firmly around Kenzi's waist as if she were scared loosening her grip would allow the dark haired woman to float away. The position closely resembled the one that they found the two in at the Dal after the first time Alex and Kenzi kissed and realized that they had feelings for one another.

"Should we wake them up?" Bo asked in a whisper as she giggled.

"Nah.. Let them sleep.. I think momz has been missing this" Tamsin said as she grabbed Bo's hand and laced their fingers as she turned and the two walked inside where Bo began to make eggs and Tamsin walked upstairs changing into a white button up shirt, black dress pants, black boots with a small heel as she threw her hair up into a tight bun and put her gun holster on her hip and grabbed the files and headed downstairs where she flopped on to the couch and began reading over the case Dyson and she would be working that afternoon.

Bo smiled as she brought in two cups of coffee in and sat beside her Valkyrie where she cuddled up beside the blonde and glanced at the case file. The two sat there sipping their coffee snuggled in to one another enjoying what seemed to be a normal morning where they were together. Bo unconsciously allowed her hand to slip down to her stomach and without thinking, Tamsin's hand drifted overtop of the Succubus's hand and both were holding on to their unborn baby.

Alex and Kenzi woke up slowly outside as the sun began to shine down on their face.

Kenzi nuzzled into Alex's neck and smiled when the familiar scent of the blonde Ember filled her senses.

Alex tensed up at first feeling the presences of another person on top of her and being so vulnerable but as she opened her eyes to see Kenzi's flawless form cuddled into her, a feeling of safety and security swept over her. For the first time since her rebirth, Alex felt at home and happy holding on to someone and being where she felt at home. She still didn't remember everything, but the feeling she was having right now was undeniable, it was then she realized that it was one person who seemed to always give her such powerful emotions and feelings, the constant person in her new life that made her feel complete: Kenzi.

"Good morning.." Alex said softly as she nuzzled her nose into Kenzi's hair.

Kenzi looked up panicked that Alex would freak out realizing they were cuddling, but the soft and sweet tone the blonde gave her made her heart race.

"Hey you.." Kenzi said with a sweet smile.

"You okay?" Alex asked as she looked down at the other woman.

"Yeah I just.. I didn't expect you to be so calm after waking up with my fine ass sprawled out on top of you.. Wait.. You don't remember everything yet.. Do you?" Kenzi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Remember everything as in what the hell we were before? Sorry to disappoint you but no.. But.. Waking up with you like this feels right.. Why? Is it a bad thing?" Alex asked as she loosened her grip in fear of making Kenzi uncomfortable.

"Not at all pyro.. Not at all.." Kenzi said as she smiled back to the blonde.

"Good because I'm pretty damn comfortable right now so don't go moving just yet" Alex said with her Tamsin-like nose scrunch.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't plan on it. You my dear make an excellent pillow" Kenzi said with a laugh as she put her head back down on Alex's chest. "Ugh I can't believe our first night in this badass house and we slept outside"

Alex and Kenzi both laughed at this but didn't move from their position.

"I know right.. But hey, you mix us with alcohol and I'm assuming random shit typically happens right?" Alex said as she stretched.

"Oh you have no idea.. But come on hot hands, let's get up. I'm assuming Bo and Tammers are awake and probably have like a million and one questions for us PLUS we have to figure out what the hell we are doing today since we have a shit list to do" Kenzi said as she stood up and grabbed the blonde's hand pulling her to her feet.

"Fineeee" Alex groaned as she threw her arm around Kenzi's shoulder.

Kenzi placed her hand around Alex's waist and smiled. Kenzi knew that she still didn't have her Ember back yet, but having Alex be so loving and affectionate instinctively made Kenzi's heart melt. It was as if them being together was simply meant to be. Kenzi was terrified at the idea of falling in love and being with one person, a girl nonetheless.. there were parts of her past she hadn't told anyone about.. but what was happening with Alex was something that couldn't be stopped. She loved her yes, but she was falling harder.

As the two walked inside the house they were met by a grinning Valkyrie and Succubus.

"Well good morning you two.. Care to have a little chat?" Tamsin said as she raised her eyebrow at the two now guilty looking fae.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Cases and Crime

"As much as I would love to stick around and enjoy this early morning moment, I'm gonna go shower" Alex said as she smirked and walked towards the stairs, causing Tamsin to chuckle and shake her head.

Kenzi flopped down in the chair beside the couch and threw her legs up to her chest and sighed as she grinned.

"Well you look rather happy this morning there _bestie_" Bo said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah momz.. It looks like _someone_ had a good night" Tamsin said as she winked.

"Oh shut up pervs.. Nothing happened" Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? So we didn't catch you two cuddled up like a pair of teenage lovers in the aftermath of the throws of passion this morning outside in the grass?" Bo asked as she smiled.

"I mean yes.. You did but nothing bad happened. We were drunk and talking and she was being all adorable and positive when I was throwing myself a minor alcohol induced pity party and then we started playfully arguing when I called her a dumbass and it lead to us having a minor slash major tickle war and I kinda ended up under her and she told me I had amazing eyes, which I mean I kinda do and then I said she earned some major points back and she asked if she had a lot to make up for, sooooo I told her yes and then she was totally sweet and pulled me into her where we cuddled.. And since I know you're both probably going to ask.. No she doesn't have her memories back. She said that she just has this feeling that's how she's suppose to act with me and that I make her happy.." Kenzi said as she grinned and started to blush.

"My sister.. like my little sister.. the douchebag pyro who hooked up with like everyone I told her not to in Valhalla anddddd was a total skank face.. acted like THAT last night?" Tamsin said in shock, which caused Bo to laugh and playfully smack her.

"Oh like you're one to judge Valkyrie.." Bo said as she laughed, causing Kenzi to chuckle.

"True" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

"Yeah.. It was so weird but in an amazing totally love movie epic scene kinda way. It's like she's back in her body now and I've been dying to have her 100% back and remembering me but the fact that she has no idea what we were and how we were all in love and shizzz makes me realize that what she felt slash is feeling for me is real. She doesn't remember anything but she's still drawn to me like this.. It almost makes me forget that I was pissed at her in the first place.. Almost.." Kenzi said as she sighed.

"Hold up.. Why were you pissed at her in the first point?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know maybe because the idea of falling head over heels, reach for the moon, can't think of anything but that crazy blonde, our lips touch and my heart stops in undeniable love with your sister is the scariest thing in the entire world considering each time I get close to the little shit she goes and risks her life or in this last case straight up dies on me and I'm left all alone" Kenzi said as she put her hand over her heart and frowned.

"Kenz.. We talked about that though. She did what she had to do to save not only us but the world. If you're going to fall for someone why not someone who is as pure hearted as that.. She literally gave her life for you.." Bo said as she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah momz.. Alex is wild as hell and unpredictable like 99% of the time but I've never seen her act like this with someone. She adores you and would do anything for you. Give this new her a chance. She would do anything for you and the way she's been acting lately, I don't see her going anywhere. Don't be so scared to give this a chance because sometimes.. The thing we fear the most will turn out to be the best thing that you ever experience.. Trust me" Tamsin said as she glanced over to Bo who blushed and squeezed Tamsin's hand.

"You two are so adorable I just threw up in my mouth" Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes.

"You love it" Bo said as she winked.

"I'm gonna get some food then are we going to go searching for a case right? Cause this baby fae wants to get involved in some crime fighting with my badass powers and test the waters of this shin dig!" Kenzi said as she hopped off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"That's the plan and we really need to work on your powers! You missy are starting your training today and we are going to ask Trick what we should be doing and we have to find out when you need to meet with Stella! So eat food and let's get that ass moving!" Bo yelled to Kenzi who simply growled in response.

No one knew that Alex had been standing on the stair case and overheard Kenzi's emotional declaration of her feelings. The blonde was speechless when she heard how Kenzi felt about her.. She was also frustrated that she couldn't remember anything, all she knew was she had these crazy feelings and urges for the other woman. She felt her heart overwhelmed with emotions for Kenzi, but she couldn't remember why. Alex sighed and turned and silently walked up the stairs and hopped in to the shower.

There was a knock at the door, which Kenzi walked over and answered with a pop-tart hanging out of her mouth and a cup of coffee tightly in her grasp.

"D-mannnnnn.. Morning to you" Kenzi said as she sleepily smiled.

"Morning? Kenzi it's nearly noon" Dyson said with a chuckle as he walked inside.

"Eh.. It's morning when you just wake up" Kenzi said as she strutted over to the couch and sat down beside Bo.

"I believe the correct term for that is lazy" Dyson said as he shook his head. "Ready to go start your first day back partner?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go get this shit started" Tamsin said as she stood up. Bo stood up with her and grabbed the Valkyrie before she could turn to leave and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss where the Succubus couldn't control her hunger any longer as she started to pull chi from the blonde who let out a loud moan.

Kenzi and Dyson both awkwardly looked away from the sexual scene in front of them. Kenzi gave a cough as Dyson cleared his throat causing Bo to simply chuckle into the kiss.

As Bo pulled away slowly and opened her eyes, she smiled to see the gorgeous Valkyrie standing there with her eyes still closed and a smile on her face. Tamsin slowly opened her eyes to see the grinning brunette before her.

"W-What was that for? Hungry?" Tamsin stammered out.

"Mmm.. A little hungry.. But mostly that was a 'have a good day at work wifey' kiss.. Ya know.. Give you some motivation to get that cute ass home early and in one piece kiss.." Bo said with a smile.

"Trust me.. I will always come home to you hot pants" Tamsin said with a grin.

"Well.. Ready NOW partner?" Dyson said as he laughed, causing Kenzi to chuckle.

"Almost.." Tamsin said, her eyes never leaving Bo's brown ones. The Valkyrie leaned down, gently kissed Bo's stomach and whispered "Bye little one.. Take care of your mom for me today" and stood up to see Bo, Kenzi and Dyson all making an awe-that-was-adorable face and the Valkyrie simply rolled her eyes. "Alright wolf, now we can go.."

"Yes ma'am" Dyson said grinning as Tamsin walked over and punched him in the shoulder.

"One word about the cute shit and I will take you to the vet and have your ass fixed" Tamsin growled, causing everyone to laugh as she and Dyson walked out of the door and headed to Tamsin's truck to head to the station to see what exactly they would be dealing with.. In the fae world nothing is as simple as it originally is made out to be.

Back inside the house, Alex had come downstairs in tight black ripped jeans and a cute red top with black boots on. Kenzi was practically drooling as she came out of her room and stopped looking at the blonde. Bo laughed as she sat there still in her robe looking at her bestie undressing the Ember with her eyes. Alex glanced over and felt the air leave her lungs, although she had slept with girls in the past and typically would jump anyones bones.. Kenzi was different.. She wasn't just 'hot' or 'sexy' but she was beautiful. Kenzi stood there in red pants, with black boots on and a simple tight black shirt on that clung to her body. Both women had their hair down and straightened with their make up on.

"Well.. Why don't I leave you two alone down here while I go change and give Trick a call. I'll check to see if we've gotten any emails about a case we can take on.." Bo said as she smiled and stood up, slowly walking up the stairs, leaving the two women alone downstairs.

"You look mighty pretty today there pyro.. Dressing up for someone special?" Kenzi said as she walked closely to the blonde.

"Maybe.. Ya know.. Trying to catch someone's eye.. You look pretty dolled up yourself Sparky" Alex said as she grinned and her eyes wandered over Kenzi's body.

"Thanks.." Kenzi said as she looked at the blonde and felt herself blushing at the fact Alex was obviously checking her out.

"Kenzi.." Alex whispered as she stepped closer to the smaller woman.

"Yeah.." Kenzi said in a soft tone as she felt her heart start to race.

"Your eyes are red.." Alex said with a smirk

"Oh shit.. Totally been hanging out with Bo Bo too much.. I'm inheriting her version of a succu-boner" Kenzi said as she closed her eyes and shook her head, causing Alex to laugh.

"It's okay.. It's cute" Alex said with a grin.

Bo walked down the stairs in her usual black leather pants, tight black tank top and a black leather jacket thrown over her shoulder and her hair half pulled back and curly.. Needless to say she was breath taking as usual.

"Looks like we have a case.. Also Trick said he and Stella are working on a training regime for you Kenz so you'll start with them tomorrow. We'll go meet with the client for today and then when we get back maybe Alex will help me and we can work on some Ember training" Bo said as she threw her jacket on.

"Uhm wh- I mean yeah, of course I'll help" Alex said as she shook her head and snapped out of her gaze on Kenzi.

"Sounds amazing to me Boobalicious! Let's go meet this client.. Please tell me it's a good case and not boring!" Kenzi said as she smiled and looked over to her bestie.

"Don't worry Kenzi.. I'm sure you'll find this to be pretty entertaining" Bo said with a giggle, causing Alex and Kenzi to both raise an eyebrow.

"I'll let our client explain.. let's go" Bo said as she turned and headed out the door with Alex and Kenzi racing behind her.

Dyson and Tamsin walked into the station and sat at their desks to talk about the case.

"Did you actually read the files I gave you or did you say screw it and just scan them?" Dyson asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I mean I looked over them enough to know whatever the hell we are dealing with is a sick bastard" Tamsin replied as she smirked, "Which peaked my interest in catching the asshole"

"Good.. That's what I like to hear. There are two witnesses coming in for us to talk to, I'll take the guy if you take his girlfriend. We'll find out what they saw and go from there on piecing together what kind of fae did this and where to start looking. Both witnesses are human" Dyson said as he stood up and motioned for Tamsin to follow him to the two interrogation rooms at the end of the hall.

"And Tams.. Try not to be but so much of a bitch.." Dyson said with a grin as he paused entering the room where a small nerdy man was sitting.

"I make no promises.. You know my patience level.." Tamsin said with a nose scrunch as she walked into the room to see a large woman sitting at the desk wearing all black and had heavy goth looking make up on and her hair dyed pink.

Tamsin sat down at the steel table and eyed the woman before her.

"Alright.. Angel.. I understand you and your uhm.. Boyfriend.. Witnessed a double murder last night near the river downtown.. Care to explain what you saw?" Tamsin asked as she looked to the file to get the victims information, the things she clearly failed to pay attention to the night before.

The woman sat there with a blank stare just looking at the blonde detective.

"Uhm.. Do you need like water or tissues or something?" Tamsin asked as she looked up to the woman and raised an eyebrow.

"No.. I just.. I already told the police last night what we saw.. I have to tell you too?" Angel asked as she frowned.

"Listen, I know you probably saw something horrible and all you want to do is get this shit out of your head and move on with your life and try to forget what you saw, but I really need you to go over it with me step by step so that I know what we are dealing with here so I can stop it.." Tamsin said as she gave her best sympathetic look. Compassion was not always her strong suit.

Angel took a deep breath before she started to speak:

_It was horrible. Ronnie and I were walking down by the river when we heard growling by the bushes. We walked over and saw this giant monster there in the dark. It was like 15 feet tall and looked like it weighed a shit ton dude.. It was massive. It was like a massive WWE wrestler on steroids.. It's skin was grey and had scars all over it. It's faced looked like a fucked up evil version of Shrek man.. Ya know? It was covered in blood and looked like it had intestines or some shit dangling from it's mouth. I looked down and saw two bodies on the ground.. that's if you can even call them bodies.. It was more like two mounds of arms, legs, and a head with organs all over them. It is something I usually find cool as hell in the books and shit I read but this was like real life dude and these people were like ripped limb from limb and this thing or whatever was eating their body parts like a mother fucking chicken leg.. God the crunching of the bones we heard.. It was sick. I screamed and the thing looked at me and smiled then crouched down and jumped into the air and we couldn't see it anymore.. It's like it flew away or something.. We were scared it would come back so we called the cops.. We figured the people were dead considering their bodies were in like 5 pieces and their heads like weren't even attached. The thing wasn't human though.. and if it was then he seriously needs some fucking cosmetic work done dude.._

Tamsin sat there with an intense stare as she studied the girl in front of her, Angel still having a blank stare.

"Alright, I think I've got what I need Angel.. Listen, I'm sorry you had to see that kid. Just try to move on with your life and all that.. If you think of anything else call the station, but for now I think you've been through enough. You and your boyfriend should get out of here. I'm sure you've had enough of the station for a lifetime. You're free to leave" Tamsin said as she gave a half smile and stood up leaving the room where she saw Dyson exiting his interrogation room, leading the boy to the room where he met up with his girlfriend. Tamsin walked to her desk and sat down. Dyson quickly followed and sat across from her. Their eyes met and both shared the same 'oh great.. this is gonna be a shit show' look.

"You know what it is partner?" Dyson asked as he frowned.

"Ciudach.." Tamsin said as she sighed, "And here I thought we would have some rebellious pixie to deal with.. Instead our first case back is a cannaibalsitic fae who lives in caves, hunts in darkness, is friggin' massive, and devour flesh and bones for strength.."

"And with the meal this one had last night it's going to be in prime fighting shape.. Ready for this?" Dyson asked as he stood up.

"Girl only needs 10 minutes right?" Tamsin said in a cocky tone as she raised an eyebrow.

"There's the partner I know and love.. Hunting trip?" Dyson asked as he grinned.

"Thought you'd never ask dog breath" Tamsin said as she smiled.

The two grabbed their guns and headed out the door.

"Bo Bo what the hell.. This bitch looks like she stepped out of a twisted version of Alice in Wonderland.. I'm gonna go ahead and say she's bat shit crazy" Kenzi whispered as the three women walked into the dinner downtown to meet the client for their new case.

"Be nice Kenz. I think you'll like to hear what kind of case this is.." Bo said as she smacked Kenzi's arm.

"You said you didn't want boring Sparky.. I'm willing to bet that's the last thing you'll get with this woman" Alex said as she chuckled, causing Bo to roll her eyes and smack the blonde too.

The three women sat down across from the woman.

The woman had her bright red hair up in a bee hive which looked about two fee tall, a bright orange hawaiian shirt, neon green pants, one flip flop that was purple with a sock on that streched up to her knee and a yellow slipper that was fuzzy. By the woman's face you would think that she was about 70 or so.

"Oh hey ya'll I'm just so glad ya'll made time to come help me" the woman said in a thick southern voice that didn't match her age at all. "My names Caroline McAdams and I appreciate your kindness in assisting me with my current situation. I've done heard from many folks you're the best around to help with strange and unnatural situations that come about"

"Hello Ms. McAdams, I'm Bo.. This is my partner and best friend Kenzi, and this is my sister-in-law Alex" Bo said with a sweet smile as she pointed to the two other woman who sat beside her.

"Please, call me Caroline! It's a pleasure to meet ya'll" the elderly woman said with a grin.

"You too ma'am" Alex said with a nod.

"So lady, what can we help ya with?" Kenzi said as she took out a note pad and pen to began to write.

"Well ya see, I've done lost my head" Caroline said as she frowned and sighed.

"Clearly.." Kenzi whispered as she felt a smack from Bo on her leg.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry Caroline.. Please.. Continue.." Bo said as she gave a sweet smile.

"Well you see, I'm what ya'll would call a shifter. I am a light fae that can change my appearance and take the form of others for a brief amount of time. Kinda like one of them necro fae that can body jump but I can simply look at someone and mimic what they look like but only for a bit, then I have to return to my own body and look. Well ya see when I do this my head kinda well.. I kinda take off my head and let the look of the person I'm changing in to take over. Well when I done it this last time, I came home and my head was gone! If I don't get it back soon then I'll die.." Caroline said as she frowned and began to fan herself.

"Woah.." Kenzi said as she gawked at the woman before them.

"You're a Encantado.." Alex said as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Well it seems like you know you're fae missy.." Caroline said with a grin and wink.

"A what?" Bo asked in confusion as she looked to Kenzi who shrugged.

"Why don't you further explain what you really are there _Miss.._" Alex said as she scrunched her nose.

"Now don't go getting all bothered ma'am.. I'm light fae and although my kind are known for their negative powers, I'm not like that ya hear?" Caroline said as she glared at Alex.

"Look lady.. I'm not one to judge based on what type of fae you are but if we're going to help you then you need to explain to Bo and Kenzi here what you really are because I'll be damned if we go in to this and shit hits the fan and they aren't prepared enough. Got it? We'll help you but you need to be more specific about your kind" Alex said as she tilted her head and smirked. "They're baby fae.. Unlike me they have no idea what you _really_ are and although the cute innocent southern approach is appealing, don't bullshit us"

"Look ma'am I don't mean to seem deceiving. I'm just scared. You're right honey, I'm an Encantado. We're usually fae that live deep underwater in a whole different realm. But when I was younger my parents, who are both dark, cast me out and I've been living and feeding here safely and cleanly for centuries. If an Encantado is dark their animal form is a sea snake, but if they're light like me then their animal form is a dolphin. We are great musicians and throw one hell of a hoedown. We have some mind control techniques that can be dangerous to humans and weak fae. My parents fed the old fashion way and would kidnap humans and steal their looks but ya see ya'll I don't do that, I just look at someone, touch them lightly like a handshake or something and mimic their appearance. Ya'll see I'm not dangerous and I don't feed by harming humans, gosh as long as I've lived here humans have treated me better than my own family but if I don't get my own head back soon and return to some form of water I'll die.. I swear ya'll I don't mean any trouble. I just want my head back so I can go back home to the sea and head to Texas.. Please, ya'll have to help me" Caroline said as tears filled in her eyes.

"Holy freakin fae you're a dolphin?!" Kenzi said as her jaw dropped.

Bo simply rolled her eyes. "We'll help you okay, don't worry. Just tell us the last place you left your.. Uhm head.. and we'll go from there. Do you know of anyone who would want to do this to you?"

"Well I wouldn't be shocked if someone from my family is here and has done this to punish me for never returning to our realm and trying to mend things with my clan but gosh.. other than that I don't know.." Caroline said as she looked at Bo with pleading eyes.

"Okay.. Well tell us where to start looking and we'll see what we can do.. How much time do you have before you.. well.." Bo said as she tried to search for the right word.

"Croak?" Kenzi asked as she raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Well I always lock up my head in the safe in my apartment but when I went back to my house it was gone and it looked like someone had done broken in and ransacked the place. Here's my key, feel free to go and look around. I'm renting a room at the Sunnydale in down the street near the lake, room 102.. I have until tomorrow morning and then the effects will here be done irreversible.." Caroline said as she gathered her purse. "Bless ya'll for trying to help. If you can't I understand but I sure do appreciate everything" Caroline said as she gave a sweet smile and nod.

"We'll do everything we can. We'll start with your apartment and go from there and see what we can find and come to your room later tonight" Bo said as she shook the woman's hand.

"Thanks ya'll" Caroline said as she turned and headed out the door.

"Sooooo now we get to go look for crazy old lady's head huh? Bo Bo you weren't kidding when you said I wouldn't get bored with this! Dude she's a flippin dolphin… Ha.. See what I did there.." Kenzi said as she grinned.

"Yeah yeah come on bestie" Bo said as she grabbed Kenzi's hand and stood up.

"Let's go investigate Flipper's sea world shack" Alex said as she stood up and smiled, causing Kenzi and Bo to both start laughing.

"I knew we were so meant to be" Kenzi said as she high fived Alex.

"Come on you two.. We can make fun of the southern bell AFTER we save her" Bo said as she and the other two headed out to Caroline's apartment to search for leads.

"Alright Tams.. I can smell it.." Dyson said as he stopped walking and sniffed the air.

"Dude.. That's so weird. We really have to think of a new way for you to say that without sounding creepy" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and looked at the dark and damp cave opening.

"Yeah well we can brainstorm later and figure it out. Right now we need to see if I'm right and if this is where the Cidach is hiding out. It's the only place it could be and I can smell the fresh blood coming from inside.. I'm gonna call the station and tell them what we've found and where we are. Hale should be there. That way if anything goes wrong he'll know where to find us. Plus I asked him to talk to Trick to make sure we brought the right weapons to kill this thing" Dyson said as he pulled his phone out.

"What? Don't trust my expertise on how to slaughter this bitch?" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

"Not at all partner, just double checking" Dyson said with a grin.

"Sureeee.. I'm gonna call Bo and make sure she and the dynamic fire duo haven't gotten themselves killed yet, plus if I go all ball busting, guns a blazin', fae cannablistic ass kicker without telling her she'll shit a brick" Tamsin said, causing Dyson to chuckle.

"Whipped.." Dyson murmured as he turned. Tamsin picked up a rock and threw it at the wolf, hitting him in the shoulder, which only made the shifter laugh harder.

Tamsin picked up her phone and dialed Bo's number.

_Bo: Well hello there Valkyrie_

_Tamsin: Hey Succu-babe, staying out of trouble?_

_Bo: Always_

_Tamsin: Right, so what case are you and the two flamers working on that's going to BRING you trouble?_

_Bo: Hahaha, you know me all too well.. We're helping a light fae Encantado find her head before dawn so she doesn't die and can morph into a fish or something._

_Tamsin: Haha Dolphin babe.. Dolphin.._

_Bo: Same difference. What about you detective? How's the case going? Any leads?_

_Tamsin: Yeah actually.. Dyson and I interviewed the witnesses and we determined the killer is a Ciudach.. Don't ask, it's a long story on what it is and shit but D-Man and I are in the woods now about to crush this bitch before we head to the Dal. Figured I would call you and check in to make sure you haven't gotten yourself and our kid killed yet playing P.I. throughout Canada._

_Bo: Well aren't you just so adorable when you're worried.. But this ass kicking you're about to hand out.. Is this fae something I'm gonna be mad at you for messing with and making me worry over?_

_Tamsin: Probably. But let's be real. This thing won't lay a finger on me. I'll be home alive and bitchy as ever._

_Bo: Oh the words you say that melt my heart *sarcasm implied*_

_Tamsin: You love me. Be careful with the Encantado sweet cheeks. They're sneaky bitches and use water as their weapon along with their many mind fucking abilities. Kick whoever's ass jacked the head and get that ass home in ONE piece.. Preferably unharmed._

_Bo: I promised you a fun night didn't I? I'll be fine. YOU be careful. I want to hear all about your case when we get home. And babe.. Try to bring Dyson back alive too.. He's kinda our baby's uncle._

_Tamsin: I'll do that if you can try to keep dumb and dumber breathing_

_Bo: Haha you know that's asking a lot right?_

_Tamsin: Yeah well I'm kinda fond of the wolf, baby fire fae and my little shit of a sister so how about we just go ahead and say we'll all meet up after?_

_Bo: That sounds like a plan _

_Tamsin: If you need anything or if something happens let me know through the bond okay? I'll have my phone but I won't have service in the cave._

_Bo: That and our bond is kinda faster hun_

_Tamsin: You know what I mean ass hat_

_Bo: Haha yes babe.. Alright well we're at the client's place so we're gonna go check it out and hopefully find some leads. Go kill that thing and get that sexy blonde ass to the Dal so I can see you. Momma's hungry and craving her Valkyrie._

_Tamsin: Mmm.. Keep saying things like that and I won't be able to hang up _

_Bo: Haha go on babe.. I'll see you later. I love you._

_Tamsin: Love you too pretty girl_

Tamsin hung up her phone and looked to Dyson who was putting his phone in his pocket.

"So was I right?" Tamsin asked as she crossed her arms.

"Just like usual partner" Dyson said with a grin, "Ready to go?"

"You mean ready to walk into a pitch black cave for a wolf and a Valkyrie to face off with a cannibalistic fae who just devoured enough flesh and bones to power it up like a mother fucker? Hell.. Yes.." Tamsin said as she grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that.. Let's go.." Dyson said as he flashed his eyes yellow.

"Ladies first wolf, ladies first.." Tamsin said as she turned her eyes black.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Ready For This?

Tamsin and Dyson made their way into the dark cave in the middle of the woods.

"Pretty sure many people would consider this a tad suicidal.." Tamsin whispered as they slowly walked down the pitch black hall.

"Oh really? What gives you that idea?" Dyson said as he let out a light laugh.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because if this were a horror movie, this would be the part where everyone is throwing pop corn at the screen and screaming for us to turn back" Tamsin said as she felt the sides of the cave.

"Please don't tell me my Valkyrie partner in crime is scared?" Dyson said as he smirked.

"No.. Just don't want to be here any longer than we have to D.. I can feel the death from it's victims.. This asshole has been feeding a hell of a lot recently.. Looks like we got lucky with him feeding in the park because it feels like the rest of his dinners were take out.." Tamsin said as she shivered from the cold that was overwhelming her body from the surrounding death.

"You mean he brought other victims here and devoured them?" Dyson asked as he continued to feel his way through the cave.

"Yeah.. A shit ton of them.." Tamsin said as she took a deep breath.

"You okay Tams?" Dyson asked as he kept slowly walking.

"Peachy, oh but for the record, even if we get our asses kicked, this was no big deal got it? Just a small time fae criminal that wasn't super deadly and isn't a cannablistic crazed serial killer.." Tamsin said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm guessing we aren't telling Bo how dangerous this really is huh?" Dyson said as he laughed.

"Don't want to worry a pregnant woman do we? Plus it's not like a wolf and a Valkyrie are going to let this ass hat kill us.. Minor bruises possibly, but I mean I figure at this point I'm going to continue with my original plan of do it, then tell Bo.." Tamsin said as she walked carefully through the darkness.

"Oh trust me, I know Bo.. She's the exact same way. Maybe that's why you two work so well, you both follow the philosophy of 'it's better to ask forgiveness than permission' and you both don't want to worry the other.. Secret is safe with me partner but if we come back looking like hell you get to do the explaining" Dyson said with a light chuckle.

The two walked in silence for awhile before the wolf finally spoke.

"I've been thinking.. Why would he change his feeding pattern then? Why risk outing himself by feeding in the park when he had been bringing victims back here?" Dyson asked as he sniffed the air.

"Gee I don't know Dyson, why don't we ask him when we find him?" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

—

"So this is the place?" Kenzi asked as they opened the door to Caroline's apartment.

"Yeah, search everything.. Find anything that'll give us an idea of where to start looking, you two start in here and I'll go check the safe where she kept her head" Bo said as she headed to Caroline's bedroom.

"Yes ma'am captain pregger panties" Kenzi said as she saluted and walked over to the table at the far end of the room and started opening the drawers ruffling through papers. Alex walked in behind them and started looking at pictures in an album that was out on a desk in the room.

Bo walked into the bedroom and started looking around at everything her client had out as she walked where a massive safe was built into the wall. Bo noticed a piece of white hair laying on the floor by the safe door and a purple goo smeared on the handle to open the safe. There were several scales of some kind that were inside the safe near the pedestal where the head must have been sitting.

_So we have white hair, purple jello, and scales.. What the hell took this woman's head._. Bo thought as she eyed everything in front of her.

Bo decided to call Tamsin, she had tried Trick but there was no answer. Bo figured if she used the link and it wasn't an emergency she'd distract Tamsin and risk the Valkyrie getting hurt by focusing on her, so the Succubus decided if she called and Tamsin couldn't answer she could leave a voicemail while they tried to get in touch with Trick, but at least she could try to figure out a lead.

—

Tamsin and Dyson had walked about a mile through the cave when Dyson grabbed Tamsin's arm.

"It's close.." He whispered to her as they both slowly moved forward when they heard a loud growl and snoring coming from about 25 yards in front of them.

They stopped walking.

Tamsin pulled out a can of gasoline as Dyson held up two torches with rags at the end. Dyson pulled out what looked like bags filled with a flammable compound, they were baggies with explosive clay that would create an explosion after being on fire for 20 seconds. The blonde poured a small amount of gas on each of the rags and held up a lighter.

"Ready? Cause as soon as we light this shit that asshole is waking up.." Tamsin whispered.

"Just remember the plan, stab him in the heart, pour the gas on him.." Dyson whispered back to the Valkyrie.

"Yeah, yeah and then barbecue the douche bag. Got it.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and light the two torches on fire causing a massive shireking noise from the monster before them.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Tamsin yelled as she lunged forward, with Dyson quickly behind her and both of them carrying swords made of pure metal as well as torches.

The monster woke up in a blazing fury and was now swiping his long and dangerous claws at the two. Tamsin was back handed by the creature and smashed into the cave wall.

Tamsin's phone started to ring and she looked down and saw Bo's name.

"TAMSIN! REALLY!" Dyson said as he knocked the creature back some and looked towards the blonde.

"IT'S BO! EITHER I ANSWER THE CALL OR SHE WILL PROBABLY USE THE LINK!" Tamsin yelled back as she answered the phone.

_Tamsin: Hey Bo, how's it going? *happy voice like there isn't a monster snarling and growling in the background*_

_Bo: Tamsin.. What's going on? Is this a bad time?_

_Tamsin: Bad time? What? No! Never babe! AH! *Tamsin stands up and is now fighting off the creature, using the sword in one hand and her phone in the other*_

_Bo: Okay.. Well quick question, what kind of fae has purple hair and releases a slimy purple goo when it is.. Is that Dyson growling?_

_Tamsin: What? Oh that? Yeah, you know how he gets when it's his time of the month *Tamsin winces as she sees Dyson get smacked with force back against a bolder* But uh purple shit.. sounds like an elder or dark Encantado, they leave traces of scales and purple slime when they are on land and the body they are in is running out of time and they're slowly reverting back to their true, OW FUCK, selves_

_Bo: Tamsin, what the hell are you two doing? _

_Tamsin: Oh nothing baby, just ya know? Finding that murderer and politely asking him to stop mauling people to death.. AH! FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! *Tamsin winces when a claw grazes her side cutting her. Dyson runs towards the monster again with his eyes beaming yellow but the creature's claws swipe his chest*_

_*Kenzi singing in the background of Bo's call: Look at this stuff, isn't it neat*_

_*Alex now singing in the background: Wouldn't ya think my collections complete*_

_Tamsin: Is that The Little Mermaid? _

_Bo: Kenzi.. Alex.. Shut it.. Tamsin what kind of trouble are you two in? Because you aren't polite with anyone.. Are you going to come back in one piece or twelve?! *slightly angered voice*_

_Tamsin: One piece! Promise! *Tamsin stabs the sword through the monsters chest and Dyson throws a near by torch on the pile of explosives they brought. The creature screams in agony* OH SHIT! GOTTA GO BABE! LOVE YOU! BYE!_

—

"Oh I am so killing her later.." Bo growls as she looks down at her phone.

"What? Valk-u-babe have no answer?" Kenzi asked as she continued to thumb through the receipts she found.

"No, she had answers.. But it was kinda hard to hear her, ya know through the growling and pissed off monster behind her.." Bo said as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh oh.. Someone's in trouble" Kenzi said as she glanced towards Bo.

"Definitely.. But she did say that the hair, scales, and purple slime is from an elder Encantado that's wearing out the body it's in and changing back to it's true form.. So looks like Caroline was right, it was someone in her family.." Bo said as she looked at Kenzi.

"Someone like say her mother?" Alex said holding up a picture from the album.

"The hair definitely matches.." Bo said as she took the picture. "And the boat in the back.. The name.. Enchanted.. I think we just found our first lead.."

"Yeah and by the looks of this picture if the bitch is taking off with the head she'll head towards the docks and peace the hell out before Caroline can reach her.." Alex said as she crossed her arms.

"So mama flipper has the head and is at the docs trying to get on their boat to sail away in the sunset? Looks like we know where we're going.." Kenzi said as she grabbed Bo and started pulling her towards the door.

"Yeah.. The one thing that these fae need is water. If she changes back into her true form we're going to have one hell of a time getting that head back. Sounds dangerous.. Gonna tell Tamsin?" Alex asked as the three started down the hallway.

"I think I'll just fill her in later, she had her hands full last time I called" Bo said as she stomped down the hall way.

"Lil' T's in the doghouse.." Kenzi whispered back to Alex who simply laughed.

—

"TAMSIN RUN!" Dyson said as he and Tamsin took off down the pitch black hall, desperately trying to outrun the explosion that was about to occur.

"NAH I THINK I'LL STAY AND BURN WITH THE CIUDACH THANKS!" Tamsin said sarcastically as she sprinted down the hall.

"REALLY THINK NOW IS THE TIME TO BE A SMARTASS?!" Dyson said as he jumped over a large rock.

"SEEMS AS GOOD A TIME AS ANY!" Tamsin screamed back as she ducked under a large rock hanging from the ceiling.

There was a loud explosion behind them and flames were now stampeding down the hall. Tamsin and Dyson could see the light from outside the tunnel and both were running as fast as their legs would carry them as they dove out of the cave and were sent flying from the aftermath of the powerful explosion. The two turned from their positions on the ground to see rocks tumbling down closing off the entrance to the cave.

Dyson had blood streaming down the claw marks on his chest, his shirt was ripped and there was blood coming from a cut on his head. The wolf looked over to the Valkyrie who had cuts on her side and her shirt was torn from the claw marks and the blood was evident. The blonde had a small cut on her cheek and a bruise already forming under her eye.

"See.. Piece of cake.." Tamsin panted out as Dyson smirked back to her.

"And how are we going to explain the blood to your wife?" Dyson asked with a grin as he pointed to his head.

"We're going to tell her the truth.. She'll be pissed but if I'm right, the bitch is off right now about to battle an Encantado so I think the trouble she'll get herself in to will be enough to even the playing field" Tamsin said as she stood to her feet.

"You and I battle a Ciudach and your wife is off fighting an Encantado with Kenzi and your sister.. This is so not a normal family.." Dyson said as he grabbed Tamsin's outstretched hand and stood to his feet.

"No one said we were D-Man.. Come on, let's go to the Dal. If Bo needs me she'll let me know. Maybe you and I can clean up enough so we don't look like we just went on a killing frenzy" Tamsin said as she started to walk off.

"You don't want to find out where Bo is going? Won't she need our help?" Dyson asked as he followed the blonde.

"Oh please.. If I show up trying to play white knight and try to save her when she's handling it all on her own she'll be worse to deal with than the Ciudach. Bo knows I'd go to the end of the world to protect her.. but it's Bo, she doesn't always need protecting. Sometimes she wants to handle these things on her own, and right now with the baby she needs to prove to herself that she's still capable of saving the world.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You really are perfect for her, ya know?" Dyson said as he smiled sweetly to the blonde.

"She's a big girl dressed in leather, she can handle her shit and when she can't, she knows I'll come running.. But I also know she has our kid in her stomach and it won't let anything happen to her. Between the baby and our bond Bo's power is like tripled.. She's more powerful now than ever, she just needs to see it for herself.. If she needs us we'll go running to her like we always do, but this time I don't want to save her unless she needs me to. Bo needs to know that she is still independent and ass kicking. She doesn't always need me to throw myself in front of danger, it took me awhile to be okay with that but I am. So come on wolf boy, let's go wait for our Succu-babe to call us or come home after saving the day.." Tamsin said as she turned and winked to Dyson.

"Right behind ya Tams" Dyson said with a grin.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Tamsin and Dyson walked beaten and bloody into the Dal where they were met with shocked expressions from Trick and Acacia.

"Do I even want to know what the hell happened with you two?" Acacia said in a monotoned voice as she sipped her vodka.

"Probably not.." Tamsin said as she shrugged and flopped down at the bar.

"Good gods.. You two look like you've just fought in the Trojan War.. Is there anything I can get you?!" Trick asked in worry.

"A beer for me and.. I'm guessing vodka for the Valkyrie" Dyson said with a grin as Tamsin nodded and grinned.

"I meant more on the side of first aid not alcohol but if you insist.." Trick said as he rolled his eyes and started to pour them their drinks.

"So what kicked your asses?" Acacia said with a grin as Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"We had to hunt down a Ciudach that was sighted in the park devouring several human victims and eliminate it" Dyson said as he sipped his beer.

"You know the routine, find the bastard, stab him then blow up a massive cave in the middle of nowhere and barely make it out alive before we're charred to death, no big deal" Tamsin said as she gave a cocky grin and chugged her vodka.

"A Ciudach did this huh? And yet here you both are bloody and alive.. Not bad for a wolf and mother to be Valkyrie" Acacia said as she laughed.

"Whatever" Tamsin said with a chuckle as she playfully pushed her mentor.

"Where is Bo?" Trick asked as he began to clean several of the glasses.

"She's off trying to figure out who jacked her clients head" Tamsin said nonchalantly as she shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Trick said in shock as he whipped his head around and looked at Tamsin.

"I'm with the Blood King.. What the hell is the pregnant Succubus doing out fighting something like that?!" Acacia said as she starred wide eyed at the Valkyrie.

"I tried to tell her" Dyson said as he smiled and looked to Tamsin.

"What?" Tamsin asked as she looked around to the three who gazed at her.

"You let Bo go off alone to battle an Encantado?!" Trick said, still in shock.

"She isn't alone, she has Alex and Kenzi" Tamsin said back as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nice, you're happily going to let your wife go battle a fae like that with a baby fae Ember who up until two weeks ago was human and has no earthly idea how to control her powers AND your sister, who is practically a damn infant with no memories and enough power to set fire to an entire nation?!" Acacia said as she smacked Tamsin's arm.

"Okay hold the hell up! Everyone just calm the hell down! Jesus I'm not a damn idiot! Bo has a Succubus and Valkyrie hybrid baby in her damn stomach that's got her juiced up beyond belief, she's bonded to me which gives her an enormous amount of strength and she's got two Ember's with her that both will activate their powers if she's in danger, no matter their experience or amount of control, they both thrive on saving the ones they love and let's face it, everyone absolutely loves Bo enough to die for her! If I go off to save her cute little ass she's going to feel like she can't stand on her own two feet and although she hasn't TOLD me that she's feeling, you all forget that we can sense each other's emotions and I know that since she's pregnant she's been feeling like she's weak and incapable of fighting for herself and it's freaking her out so the last thing I want to do is unable her or make her feel like I'm babysitting her because trust me, if you think the damn Encatado is bad, wait and see a pissed off Bo.. THAT I won't win a fight against.. I know Bo, I know my wife and baby mama guys.. If she needs me she'll let me know and I'll be there quicker than a fucking blink but until she let's me know that she needs me, she needs to be able to take care of herself. I don't want her to feel weak because in our world weak will get you killed.. And I can't lose her.." Tamsin said as she looked up to the three.

Dyson smiled a sweet and warm smile as he put his hand on Tamsin's shoulder.

"Well I'll be damned.. I think Tams has finally learned what it means to really fall whole heartedly and foolishly in love.." Acacia said as she still looked at Tamsin like she had a third head, in total shock and disbelief.

"I must say Tamsin.. You're wiser than I give you credit for.. If anything happens.." Trick started to say when Tamsin cut him off.

"If anything happens I'll be there to save her Trick.." Tamsin said as she looked him in the eye.

"That's exactly what I was going to say.." Trick said with a smile.

Tamsin returned the smile with a smirk as she nodded and sipped on her vodka.

—

Bo, Kenzi and Alex were at the docks where they believed the boat Caroline's mother was at with her head, attempting to make her escape. There was a large yacht that was slowly drifting away from the dock.

"Dude look.. Enchanted.. That's the bitch's boat.. I bet mother dearest is already on there taking flipper's head.. We gotta get to that shit.." Alex whispered as she poked her head over and glanced out at the water.

"Oh? That shit? You mean the big ass party boat already peacin' out? Alrightttttt Bo Bo so we're at the dock.. And I don't know about you but I'm not part fish sooooooo.. What's this amazing plan you've come up with?" Kenzi whispered as they ducked behind some of the cargo crates around the dock.

"Not sure.. I haven't thought that far ahead.." Bo whispered as she looked around the dock trying to find a way to get out on the water and to the boat where Caroline's mother is. "But, I've always been one for improvising.." Bo said with a wicked grin.

"Uh oh.. Crazy Bo Bo look…" Kenzi said as she glanced over to Bo and then to Alex.

"What the hell are we about to do.." Alex groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Kenz.. Know how to hot wire a boat?" Bo whispered as she grinned.

"Do I? Oh Bo Bo please.. We both know the answer to that.. Come on.." Kenzi said as she and Bo stalked towards an abandoned speed boat tied to the dock.

"And here I told Tamsin I'd keep you two OUT of trouble.." Alex sighed as she followed the two, Kenzi and Bo both heard Alex and couldn't help but chuckle.

The three hopped into the boat and Kenzi ducked down and began to tie the wires together.

"Hurry Kenz.. We gotta get to that yacht before it gets too far out.." Bo whispered.

"One.. More.. OW.. Seconddddd.. BOOM! I'm the fucking master!" Kenzi said as she did a happy dance.

"That's my girl!" Bo said as she high fived Kenzi.

"Anddddd do either of you two morons know how to fucking drive a boat?" Alex said as she smirked and crossed her arms.

Bo and Kenzi both stopped their happy dance and looked at each other, then towards Alex.

Alex simply rolled her eyes and shoved the two out of the way and started to drive towards the yacht as Kenzi and Bo both smiled.

"Keep them safe Tamsin says.. Don't let them do anything stupid she says.. They aren't too much trouble she says.. Oh no, not at all, here I am simply trying to get my damn memories back and I end up committing boat theft and chasing after a crazy bitch.." Alex said as she rolled her eyes, causing Kenzi and Bo to laugh harder.

"Oh you love us.." Bo said as she and Kenzi both leaned on either side of Alex and kissed her cheek.

"Don't deny it.." Kenzi said as they pulled away giggling.

"You two are lucky you're cute.." Alex said as she laughed and grinned.

They sped up to the yacht and Alex tied the speed boat to the side of the large vessel.

"Climb up that ladder.." Kenzi said as she glanced over to Bo.

"Got it.." Bo said as she started up the rope ladder on the side of the boat.

"We'll be right behind you.." Kenzi said with a wink.

"Let's go.." Bo whispered as she started up the ladder with Kenzi and Alex close behind her.

"I kinda like the view.." Alex whispered as Kenzi climbed in front of her.

"Hey you.. No talking like that until you remember who I am.." Kenzi hissed back as she gave a playful glare.

"Sure thing Sparky, whatever you say.." Alex whispered as they climbed to the top.

As they stood on the deck of the massive yacht Bo started to look around.

"For a party boat this place kinda sucks.." Kenzi said as she looked around the empty boat deck.

"Where is this woman? We got the right boat didn't we?" Alex asked as she started to walk around.

"Yeah.. We definitely did.." Bo said as her eyes flashed blue and she looked to the stairs to see a woman walking down the stairs in a sun dress with long flowing white hair and leaving a purple slime behind her as she descended.

"My my my, what do we have here?" The woman asked with a wide grin.

"Listen bitch, we don't have time to talk.. You know why we're here and what we want.." Bo said as she looked at the woman.

"Well don't you all just have absolutely no manners?" The woman said with a smirk.

"Oh like you're the one to talk, you jacked your daughter's head and now you're trying to kill her. Pretty sure manners isn't your deal either granny" Kenzi said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't go assuming you know who the hell I am missy.. My name is Mel and I'm one of the most powerful Encantados of this world. My daughter signed her death warrant the day she decided to join the light and flee home.. Our line of fae is bred for darkness and that little bitch thought she was better than all of us and look where that has lead her. Unprotected and feeding without killing. It's a disgrace to our family!" Mel screamed in anger.

"The only thing she needs protection from is you! Now give us her head and we'll consider not killing you" Bo said as she let her blue eyes beam.

"If you want the head.. You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands.." Mel said with a grin as she held up the head of her daughter.

"That should be easy ass wipe, there's one of you and three of us.." Kenzi said with a smile as she flashed her eyes red.

"Foolish girl.. You really think a woman of my stature would travel alone?" Mel hissed as her eyes beamed purple and she lunged towards Bo.

Four men came sprinting out of the side door of the yacht. Both looked like morphed and jacked as they wore what looked to be tight green speedo bottoms and had scales covering half of their face and exposed chest and arms.

"Oh fuck MER-MEN!" Kenzi stammered as she stepped back closer to Alex. The blonde simply laughed and nudged Kenzi with her elbow.

"Chill Sparky.. Fire vs. Water.. You got this babe.." Alex said as she flashed her eyes red and flicked her palms out allowing the blue flames to cover them.

Kenzi looked at her and just smiled as she blushed, she could have sworn she saw a hint of the old Alex flash through those eyes but before she could say more, the blonde was gone and lunging for one of the men and tackling him to the ground.

Kenzi whipped her hands out and allowed the red flames to consume them, "Let's do this.." Kenzi growled as she took off running towards the men.

Bo and Mel were tumbling backwards as punches were being thrown both left and right. Bo pinned Mel down on the ground and was now fighting to restrain her. Bo landed a punch to the woman's face and was preparing to reach for her dagger but the purple eyed woman leaned forward striking Bo across the face with her hand and sending the Succubus flying backwards.

"How dare you draw blood from me Succubus!" Mel growled in anger, "I'll enjoy spilling your blood! I've heard you're with child.. My what a name that will give me.. Striking down the bonded Succubus and her unborn heir to power.."

"That's a lot of talk with not enough action.." Bo said as her eyes beamed and she landed a kick to Mel's stomach, sending the woman flying back and crashing through a sun bathing chair that was laid out on the deck and rolling backwards.

Alex and Kenzi were busy fighting their attackers. Alex had managed to take her bright flames and grasp one of the men around the neck as she snapped it, causing him to fall lifeless to the ground. She was now sparring with the second man when she heard a crash and looked over to see Kenzi pinned to the wall by one of the men and taking punches to her side from the other, with no fire coming from her hands.

"KENZI! FIRE! USE IT!" Alex screamed as she ducked a kick from the man and punched him across the face.

"I.. Can't.. It like.. Went out.." Kenzi choked out as she struggled to free herself.

"GET MAD!" Alex yelled as she spun low and kicked the man's legs out from under him.

"You think I'm not mad?!" Kenzi yelled to the best of her ability.

"NO! YOU NEED TO GET PISSED! And I know just how to make you that mad.." Alex said as she grabbed the man before her who was shaking his head to recover from the blow the Ember had just given him to the head. "Dude listen.. I know you're all woozy and shit but I'm gonna need you to try to kiss me kay?" Alex said as she grimaced at the sight of the unattractive man.

"Huh?" The man said in confusion.

Alex pulled the man in so that his lips were on her cheek. "EW GROSS DUDE! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Alex yelled as she tried to struggle away, but kept her hands on the man's chest to ensure his lips were still touching her cheek.

Kenzi glanced over and saw the large scaled man in a speedo kissing Alex's cheek, dangerously close to the blonde's lips.

"OH HELL NO!" Kenzi yelled as her eyes beamed a deadly red and her body became engulfed in red flames causing both men to let go of her and wince as they shook their hands in pain and stumbled back. Kenzi turned and kicked one of the men flying over the railing of the boat and into the water.

"YOU WANT SOME FISH BOY?!" Kenzi screamed as she bucked towards the man. The man held up his hands in surrender and dove over the railing and into the water. Kenzi smirked then turned and walked with determination over to the man who was all over Alex and grabbed him and spun him around. With a swift punch, Kenzi used her flame covered hands to knock him to the ground unconscious then kicked him in the stomach where he slid off the boat deck and to the water.

"Impressive.." Alex said as she smiled and crossed her arms.

"Oh you and I are so talking later!" Kenzi said as she pointed her finger at the blonde.

Bo stood there with a proud grin on her face, a grin that soon vanished when a very angry Encantado stood up and her eyes beamed purple as her body quickly began to morph into a sea serpent of some kind.

"You shall die Succubus…" Mel hissed in her enormous snake like body.

"Oh honey, I wish you knew how many times I've heard that.." Bo said with a smirk.

Mel whipped her tail around hitting Bo in the face and sending the Succubus tumbling backwards. Bo went to stand up but was hit again by the tail. Each strike felt like a thousand pounds coming down on her. Mel's fae form was gigantic and seemed to consume over half the boat.

Bo took her dagger out and stabbed Mel's tail, causing the serpent to shriek in pain. Bo stood to her feet, normally she'd feel pain and her body would hurt all over but right now she felt stronger than ever. Bo leaned back and cracked her neck, something Tamsin usually did before she became the Valkyrie. Bo smiled as she looked to Mel.

"Wh-What is happening to your eyes?" Mel hissed.

Alex and Kenzi both whipped their heads around towards Bo and were shocked at the sight they saw. Instead of two beaming royal blue eyes, they saw one blue eye of a Succubus, and one black eye of a Valkyrie. Bo was now standing tall with two different colored eyes.

"They change color.. Kinda my thing.." Bo said as she smiled.

"You and your Valkyrie are too strong.. It's unnatural and to bring a child into this world with the strength is has will unbalance the fae world.. Killing you will be my pleasure.." Mel hissed as she swiped her snake tail at the Succubus.

"BO LOOK OUT!" Kenzi yelled as she lunged forward. Alex was close behind her and had thrust her body where it was covered in bright blue flames. The two Embers were racing towards the Succubus with both of their bodies covered in their trademark fire.

"I think you two need to cool off.." Mel said as she shot a powerful wave of water from her mouth, sending both Alex and Kenzi flying off the boat and plummeting to the water below.

Bo jumped over Mel's tail strike and turned throwing her dagger directly towards the snake and landing it directly into the woman's the heart. Mel let out a painfilled scream and started to shake, thus rocking the entire boat. Bo ran over and grabbed the head that had tumbled around on the dock and began to rush towards the edge. Bo turned and look to see the serpent falling through the deck and the entire boat starting to crack. Without hesitation, the Succubus jumped from the boat and landed in the water.

Bo came up and gasped as she watched the boat with the dying Encantado starting to sink below the water.

"HOLY TITANIC! THAT SHIT WAS AWESOME!" Kenzi said from behind the Succubus.

Bo spun around and smiled when she saw Kenzi and Alex treading water behind her.

"Are you two okay?" Bo asked as she swam towards the two.

"Few battle bruises but I think we'll live.." Kenzi said with a grin, "Did you get the head?"

Bo just smiled and raised the head above the water.

"Uhm ew.." Kenzi said as she laughed, "Come on, we're going to have to swim to shore.. It seems our borrowed boat sank to the bottom with the heart of the ocean.."

"Come on Rose.. Let's go.." Bo said as she laughed to her best friend's Titanic reference.

"I swear.. One day with you two back in my own body and we not only steal a speed boat but we sink a yacht.." Alex said as she swam towards the dock.

"You know it was fun.. Plus, we saved Flipper" Kenzi said as she splashed the blonde.

"Yeah but BO gets to tell Tams what we did today" Alex said as she laughed.

"I don't think she'll be too upset, I mean it's not like we caused TOO much trouble right?" Bo said as the other two stopped swimming and looked at her. Bo looked at them, then turned to see the final pieces of the yacht sinking below the sea, "Okay fine, I'll tell Tamsin about our day.. But hey.. We didn't die"

"Because she'll absolutely LOVE that answer" Kenzi said with a giggle, "She's gonna be PISSED" the Russian added in a singing voice.

"Eh.. We'll see.." Bo said with a smile.

"Oh please we all know that bitch won't stay mad at you long" Alex said with a laugh, "Let's hurry this shit up though, we gotta get Cinderella her head back before the sun goes down or we need to arrange a burial"

"God I love you" Kenzi said as she and Bo started to laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

As Bo, Alex and Kenzi walked into the Dal, they were greeted by a mixture of different looks. All three women were soaking wet, their hair drenched and curled from the water with their clothes still dripping with water. All three of the women had their make up running down their cheeks.

"Bam! Called it! Now pay me with liquor gramps! Pup and old woman I expect my money before I leave!" Tamsin said as she slammed her hands down on the table and stood up. Trick rolled his eyes and turned and grabbed a full, unopened, bottle of Nordic vodka from under the shelves and sat it on the bar.

Tamsin got up and walked over to Bo, kissing her passionately as she picked up the brunette and spun her around. "Mmm.. I missed you.." Tamsin purred as she put Bo back down on the ground.

"Well that certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting, but I'll happily take it.." Bo said with a giggle as she leaned up, kissing Tamsin on her lips.

"Did we miss something? We're we pissed at Lil' T for going all badass monster slaughtering po po without telling us?" Kenzi asked in a low voice as she raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to the blonde.

"I thought we were going to be groveling since we were suppose to be the ones in trouble for going after the Encantado without telling her…" Alex whispered back to Kenzi.

"Dude I'll take the happy kissing married couple over getting yelled at.." Kenzi said with a chuckle as she and Alex walked over to the bar.

"So did you get the head back from the bat shit crazy mother and prevent your client from kicking the bucket before the sun goes down Succu-babe?" Tamsin asked as she held her hands firmly on Bo's hips.

"Yeah.. Why do you seem happy and not pissed?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow, her hands holding firmly onto the Valkyrie's neck, "And why are you all bloody?" the Succubus added as she inspected her wife, "Hold up.. WERE YOU ALL BETTING ON US COMING BACK?!" Bo asked as she glared over at the bar to see Dyson and Acacia look up from their wallets with a guilty look and Trick giving a guilt filled smile.

"It's not like that babe" Tamsin said with a laugh, "They were being all bitchy because I was refusing to go find you and help you fight so I bet them you wouldn't need my help and you'd kick ass without me"

"Uh huh.. I see.." Bo said as she playfully glared at the three

"But I got us liquor out of the deal" Tamsin said with a wink.

"Then all is forgiven" Bo said as she walked over to the three and everyone gave a light laugh.

"So back to one of my other questions, why are you all bloody?" Bo asked as she sat down at the bar beside Tamsin.

"Well long story short we had to kill this cannablistic fae, which naturally meant he had claws and was an asshole.. Then we had to blow him up.. Which of course entailed we set off a shit ton of bombs and sprint out of a cave before the rocks crushed us" Tamsin said with a shrug.

"And yet you tell me nothing on the phone" Bo asked as she raised both eyebrows.

"I told you I'd be back in one piece and here I stand Succulette" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch.

"True.." Bo said as she playfully glared at the blonde and then looked down at her blood stained side.

"Plus it's not like you can be mad at me.." Tamsin said as she leaned back and crossed her arms and smirked, eyeing the wet clothes of her wife.

"Dude she's right, we totally can't.." Kenzi said as she laughed.

"Which brings me to ask.. What in the world happened to you three?" Trick asked as he handed Alex and Kenzi each a mixed drink

"Well we stole a speed boat.. Technically Alex stole it.." Kenzi said as she playfully shoved the blonde.

"I am in no way shocked by this.." Acacia said as she smiled, "I'm the one who taught the bitch how to drive"

"I thought I said keep them OUT of trouble Alex?" Tamsin asked as she tilted her head and smirked.

"OH, well excuse me.. But have you MET these two? Do you think I had a choice. The damn boat with mother dearest was sailing away into the sunset and they care so damn much about helping people they practically forced me to do it.." Alex said as she rolled her eyes and chugged her drink.

"Lies I tell you, LIES!" Kenzi said as she sipped her drink.

"We caught up to the boat where Caroline's head was being held by her mother and had a minor disagreement that lead to her unfortunate death" Bo said with a grin as she shrugged.

"You killed the elder Encatado?" Acacia asked in shock.

"Bo Bo totally killed that bitch.. Well I think she did. Alex and I missed the grand finale because the fucking snake thing used her tail and sent our asses flying into the water but holy shittttt Bo Bo's eyes went Succu-Valkyrie crazy!" Kenzi exclaimed as she started motioning her hands around in a fighting scenario.

"I'm sorry what?" Tamsin asked as she turned her head to Bo

"Wait.. Succu-Valkyrie? What are you talking about?" Bo asked in a confused state as she glanced to Kenzi.

"You seriously didn't notice?" Kenzi asked as she eyed Bo.

Trick, Acacia and Dyson all looked back and forth from Kenzi to Bo.

"Kenzi what happened?" Dyson asked as he glanced back to the Succubus.

"Bo you seriously didn't feel any different kicking that woman's ass?" Kenzi asked as she looked jaw dropped.

"Kenzi.. I have no idea what you're talking about.. Alex?" Bo asked as she looked between the two.

"Holy.. Shit.." Alex said as she huffed out a laugh.

"Alex.. Kenzi.. Will someone please tell us what happened?" Trick asked as he looked to his granddaughter with concern.

"Alright one of you bitches talk before I put you in a coma.." Tamsin said as she looked at her sister and Kenzi.

"Bo.. When Kenzi and I were running to help you fight her you didn't have your normal Succubus blue eyes.. One of your eyes was black.. Like Tamsin's when she's in full Valkyrie mode.." Alex said as she studied the Succubus.

"WHAT?!" Acacia yelled as she gazed at Bo in disbelief.

"..Are you serious?" Bo asked as she looked just as shocked as the rest of the group.

"Yeah girl.. Yo shit was all different colors.. You were totally half Valkyrie up on that boat.." Kenzi said as she eyed Bo.

"Bo did you not feel any different?" Trick asked as he looked to his granddaughter.

"No.. Well I mean not really.. I felt stronger than usual. Like any hit I took really didn't do any damage but I didn't think.. How could that even happen? Is it the bond?" Bo asked as she looked to Tamsin.

"I mean it could be.. Like we said, no one really knows what happens with a Valkyrie's bond but I don't think that's what it was.." Tamsin said as she looked down and smiled at Bo.

"What do you think it was?" Bo asked as she looked confused and lost to her wife.

"I think THAT was our little bad ass.." Tamsin said as she leaned down and put a hand over Bo's stomach.

"Dude.. No friggin way.." Kenzi said in shock.

"It makes perfect sense actually.." Acacia said as she smiled and leaned back.

"That.. Well that's phenomenal.." Trick said as he laughed and grinned.

"I'm lost.." Bo said as she looked down at Tamsin's hand on her stomach. "Are you saying our baby did that? Does that mean it's a Valkyrie? Wait.. Valkyrie's are an all female race aren't they?"

"Usually.." Dyson said as he smiled and huffed out a laugh, "but with you two who knows what could be going on.."

"I'm with the wolf.. I mean we could assume it's a girl because Valkyrie's are strictly a female species.. As are Succubi but I mean hell at this point it seems anything is possible. The kid made Bo's eyes go all double color on us.." Alex said as she shrugged.

"I'll tell ya one thing.. Kids definitely got powers then" Acacia said as she proudly grinned.

"A great amount of power if what we're observing is the baby.. For a child to access their abilities in the womb is the sign of tremendous strength" Trick said as he smiled.

Tamsin glanced down at Bo and felt nerves and fear so she quickly grabbed Bo's hand, "Come on Succu-babe.. Let's go sit down and talk while these four figure out what we're going to do about Kenzi's Dawning training.."

"Okay.." Bo said still in a state of shock and disbelief. The brunette got up and slowly walked with Tamsin over to the lounge and sat on the couch.

"So while they're off having a private chit chat.. What are we gonna do about the dawning biznatch?" Kenzi asked as she looked at Trick.

"Stella said she'd be here tomorrow to work with you on the more formal aspects of training, but I was thinking maybe we could all go out to where we buried Alex since it was an open and secluded field and work on your control" Trick said as he wiped the counter.

"I'm with the Blood King, if we're gonna have any hope of you passing you need to work on a shit ton baby fae. We'll let the love birds talk then we're all going out to the field for hand to hand fire training" Acacia said as she sipped her beer.

"As much as I would love to help, I have to go to the station and fill out the paperwork on the murderer.. We can't exactly write that it was a fae killing so I have to go figure out a way to spin this for the human world. I"ll call Tamsin later and talk to her about work. Kick ass Kenz.." Dyson said as he fist bumped the small Russian.

"Hellz yeah D man.. See ya" Kenzi said as she grinned.

Dyson left and Acacia, Alex, Trick and Kenzi sat at the bar all talking as they waited for Bo and Tamsin to finish their talk.

"Alright you.. Spill it.. What's got you freaked?" Tamsin said as she sat down beside Bo, still holding on to the brunette's hand.

"Ya know it's so not fair for you to read my feelings" Bo said as she gave a light laugh.

"Blame the bond.." Tamsin said as she playfully nudged the brunette, "Seriously babe.. What's wrong?"

"I just.. I didn't even notice how my power grew.. I didn't feel my eyes change and now it's apparent we are going to have a crazy powerful baby.. It's terrifying not knowing what our baby is or what they're going to be or how strong they are. When we were fighting Mel, aka crazy lady, said something about how killing me would do the fae world a favor because having a child with our powers is an unbalance to the fae race.. I don't want to have this insanely powerful baby and not be able to handle it or their powers be used against them and they get manipulated and become like either of our parents. My father almost succeeded in destroying the world and your father almost burned down Valhalla.. I just don't want anything bad to happen to our baby Tamsin, I don't want them to be powerful and be pulled into all the shit that seems to always consume our world. There is so much bad and evil out there Tams.. What are we going to do if something like what we fought today gets our baby? What if their powers are so strong that they'll give in to the evil pull they're inevitably going to have because of us? Tamsin I love our baby so much already.. I just.. I'm scared something is going to happen to them.." Bo said as she frowned.

"Well lucky for our baby it's got no crazy fathers and two awesome mothers.." Tamsin said as she pulled Bo closer and put her arm around her, "Bo think about it this way.. Are you crazy powerful?"

"I mean yeah I guess but-" Bo said as Tamsin cut her off.

"And am I crazy powerful?" Tamsin asked with a grin.

"Yeah but Tamsin I-" Bo said but was interrupted again.

"And are either of us evil and trying to take over the world? Are either of us trying to kill everyone and become the fae world leaders? Are you planning to become this insanely powerful dark ruler and not telling me? Am I secretly plotting how to demolish the afterworld and raid Valhalla slaughtering millions? As infants were we running around trying to be all powerful and throw off the fae race balance of strength? Did your ass run around in diapers spitting up milk and plot ways to bring the world down?" Tamsin asked as she raised her eyebrows.

Bo couldn't help but laugh as she glanced up to Tamsin, "No babe.. We aren't.."

"Then tell me.. How is it that you and I are both super powerful and yet we aren't evil and turning into monsters and letting the amount of strength we have not only individually but together with our bond be used against us to destroy the world? How do we control our powers? How do we not go all types of insane?" Tamsin asked as she kissed the top of Bo's head.

"We had people in our lives who loved us and kept us away from all the evil. People who kept us grounded and didn't let our powers run rampant.. People who cared enough to be there for us to make sure that when we started to lose control we always came back.." Bo said as she looked up and rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder.

"Exactly.. and that's what we're going to be for our kid Bo. We're going to protect them, we're going to love them, we're going to make sure that they know about their powers and how to control them. They'll know there are bad things in the world, but they'll also know that they're good and they're meant to be good. You and I should know more than anyone that our parents or bloodline doesn't define us.. Hell our powers don't even define us. A Succubus only being with one person? That's usually a joke.. A Valkyrie falling head over heels in love? Please that's the shit that use to make me laugh hysterically because I knew it wasn't true. But look at us. Just because we're from the families we are and we're the species we are doesn't mean a damn thing if you ask me. So our kid has powers and is strong? That just means they'll be able to protect themselves from all the bad things you're afraid of. We're not going to let anything happen to them babe. You and I are going to make damn sure of that.. But we aren't doing this alone Bo.. We've got Trick, Acacia, Dyson, Alex and Kenzi here with us. You can't keep worrying about that. We're going to be great parents and we're going to have an amazing baby…" Tamsin said as she leaned down and kissed Bo's nose.

"You always know what to tell me to make me feel better.. We really are going to have one hell of a baby aren't we?" Bo asked with a smile.

"Of course.. It's you and I.. Kid is gonna be beast.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"I was fighting Mel I heard the way she cast her daughter out because she chose to be light and they were all dark.. It made me feel sorry for her. Feel sorry that she couldn't love her child unconditionally. I don't care if our baby is a boy or a girl, light or dark, Valkyrie or Succubus.. Anything.. I just want them healthy and I want them here with us.. I feel like this baby is the best thing that's ever happened to me, to us. God I just want them to hurry up and get here.. I feel like the waiting is the worst part" Bo said as she smiled and looked down to her stomach.

"Tell me about it. Why can't they just like overnight ship babies? I want ours now" Tamsin said as she frowned and pouted her lip.

Bo couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Tamsin was. "Just wait until it starts kicking and I actually start getting a baby bump"

"Dude you won't be able to pry me away from you then" Tamsin said as she and Bo started to laugh.

"I love you.." Bo said with a smile.

"I love you too Bo.." Tamsin said as she leaned down and gently kissed Bo's lips.

"Why didn't you come find me and fight with us?" Bo asked as she slowly pulled back.

"Because you didn't need me to Bo.. Look what you did today without me. My pregnant Succubus wife killed an elder Encantado and came home without a scratch.. You're strong Bo, stronger than anyone else I've ever met. If you would have needed me or if you would have been in trouble I would have felt that and been there for you in a heart beat and you know that. I would NEVER let anything happen to you. But Bo.. I've also been able to sense the doubt you've had lately.." Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Valkyrie.. Doubt's kinda your thing.. Totally didn't think about that.." Bo said as she huffed out a laugh, "So you knew that I've been feeling less independent lately.. That I've been doubting my powers and fighting skills lately.. You knew I've been wanting to fight on my own to feel better about everything?"

"Of course I did. Lately it's like you feel like being pregnant has made everyone treat you like your glass and watching you like a hawk and you hate it. You of all people hate feeling like you're being babied and treated like a kid so why should I show up to rescue you when you can handle anything this world throws at you. If you don't need me to save you, I won't.. but when you do need me, the important thing is you know I'll be there. Today, you didn't need me.. You needed to kick ass all on your own and you did, and I couldn't be more proud of you for that" Tamsin said as she leaned down and placed her hand on Bo's cheek and started to caress her skin with her thumb.

"So you knew I would defeat her?" Bo asked with a smile.

"Of course.. Just like I knew you'd pass your Dawning. My money is always on you babe.. You can handle your shit. I'm not gonna rain on your parade and show up to steal your thunder. It's part of why I fell so deeply in love with you. You aren't weak, you don't rely on others to succeed, you do it all by yourself and that makes me admire you" Tamsin said with a smirk, "Wait you aren't mad I didn't show up are you? Because if so then I'm so sorry.." Tamsin said as her grin faded and she began to panic.

"No.. I'm not mad at all.. Just.. Shocked. Everyone else I've been with has always tried to save me when I didn't need it but here you are, you have so much confidence in me and what I can do. You trust me to fight and stay alive.. If it's possible I think I just fell even more in love with you.." Bo said as she leaned up and kissed Tamsin's lips, not even trying to mask the passion, desire and love radiating from her and through their kiss.

Tamsin pulled Bo in closer to her and kissed her back with relentless fury. Savoring each moment their lips were connected.

Bo smiled into their kiss and started to slowly feed from her Valkyrie, enjoying the feeling of the powerful essence floating into her. Tamsin moaned at the sensation and adored when Bo fed. It was never painful, in fact, Bo made it so that Tamsin felt just as much pleasure and fulfillment as she did. Their bond was stronger than anyone could have predicted and was growing stronger each day. What they had was something that was true and pure.

Their sweet make out session was interrupted by Kenzi, "BITCHES I HEAR MOANING! STOP SUCCU-SEXING AND SAVE THE LOVE MAKING FOR WHEN WE GET HOME! DAWNING TRAINING KINDA NEEDS TO HAPPEN HEREEEE!"

Bo and Tamsin both giggled and pulled away from their kiss.

"To be continued?" Bo asked with a smile.

"It better be.." Tamsin said with a grin as she stood up and pulled Bo up with her, making sure to hold her hand tightly and lace their fingers.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Alex, will you and Kenzi run downstairs and grab the tan bag I put down beside my chair as well as the two fire extinguishers and bring them up here and we can head towards the field.." Trick said with a smile as he walked towards the door and began to put his jacket on.

"Fire extinguishers? Seriously.." Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"Stop your bitching, you know we will need them around for her. The human got her powers from you so she's gonna have more power than most Embers. If the little shit so much as sneezes the wrong way she could light up half of Canada" Acacia said as she smacked the back of the blonde's head.

Kenzi couldn't help but chuckle as she grabbed Alex's arm and began dragging her towards the basement.

"Tams.. Bo.. How are you two feeling?" Acacia asked as she walked towards the lounge and leaned on the door frame, smirking at the two women standing there. Bo leaning her head on Tamsin's chest and had her arms wrapped tightly around the Valkyrie's slim waist while Tamsin had her arms draped over the Succubus's shoulders keeping her close to her embrace.

"Better now" Bo said with a grin as she pulled back and grinned to the blonde.

Tamsin leaned down and kissed Bo's nose as the two started to laugh.

"You two really are something different.. Weird.. But in a 'I don't want to kill you' kinda way" Acacia said as she walked over to Bo.

"How is your.. Uhm stomach?" Acacia asked as she tilted her head as if studying what could really be in there.

"Acacia.. You can call it a baby.." Tamsin said with a chuckle. The Elder Valkyrie shot the giggling blonde a playful glare.

"Good, I think I'm starting to feel a baby bump coming.." Bo said as she put her hand over her stomach.

"Really?! Is it moving?! Are there pictures?! When do go back to the doctor?!" Acacia asked with shocking enthusiasm that shocked Bo and Tamsin. Acacia quickly cleared her throat, "I mean that's good.. you're getting fat.."

Trick walked in giggling at Acacia's words.

"Acacia.. Come here.." Tamsin said as she laughed and held her hand out. Acacia raised an eyebrow in question but reluctantly reached out taking a hold of Tamsin's hand. The Valkyrie smirked and rolled her eyes but then took her aunts hand and placed it on Bo's stomach. The bitchy, hardcore, snarky attitude of Acacia seemed to vanish in an instant as her expression softened and she looked up with a beaming smile to both Bo and Tamsin.

"Gramps come here.." Bo said with a smile. Trick quickly walked over and grinned when Tamsin took his hand and placed it beside Acacia's on Bo's stomach.

"Grandpa.. Grandma.. Meet your grandkid.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

—

"Alright I'll grab the fire extinguishers and you grab the bag Spark" Alex said with a smirk.

"Hold up hot hands we need to talk.. What was that back there on the boat?" Kenzi asked as she crossed her arms and looked at the blonde.

Alex turned with her Tamsin-like smirk plastered on her face, "…about?"

"About you and today and how you were.. Well.. How in the hell did you know that fish boy trying to cop a feel would piss me off enough to make my body actually go back into pyro mode?" Kenzi asked as she gazed suspiciously at the blonde.

"Honestly… I don't know. I looked over and saw your dumb ass being strangled and the fire obviously out and it was like I had a flashback or something where I saw us fighting with Bo and Tamsin and you were on the back of some guy I hooked up with in Brazil.. I could hear them yelling you needed help.. They said you needed to get pissed and I stumbled forward and told you I fucked him and your hands melted his neck in seconds. Whatever it was, it was enough for you to get pissed real quick so I figured I should give it a shot with the scaly dude" Alex said with a shrug.

"Hold the fae up.. You had a memory?!" Kenzi said as her jaw dropped.

"Yeah.. I guess I did.. It's like little ever since I drank that stuff from Trick and Stella, there are little things that I see and it like.. I don't know.. Presses play on a memory and it flashes through my head like a damn movie.. Things are starting to click here and there. Like seeing you being strangled and knowing I had to get you mad to get you to be able to focus on your flames was like taking me back to whenever the hell that fight with the frost giant happened and how I got you to unlock my powers then.. It's weird but good I guess" Alex said with a grin as she picked up the fire extinguishers.

"And you commenting on my nice booty when we were climbing the ladder, that spark a memory too?" Kenzi asked with a sly grin as she picked up the bag Trick had made from the floor and slung it over her shoulder.

Alex smiled and walked slowly towards Kenzi until she was standing right in front of her, "Nope.. That was just my opinion of the view I had" the blonde said in a low voice with a wink as she started to walk up the stairs.

"So you still don't remember who I was?!" Kenzi yelled back after she caught her breath from the closeness of her attractive girlfriend.

"Nope.." Alex said as she stopped walking. The blonde slowly turned back around and looked at Kenzi who's chest was heaving from her deep breaths, "Not yet at least.. But it doesn't change the fact that when I look at you, I can tell that you're different.. That whatever we were in my last life, it was something I haven't ever experienced.."

"How can you not remember me then?" Kenzi asked quietly as she studied the blonde, "If you have these weird thoughts that I'm so different and I meant something special to you why is it taking you so long to remember me when you're around me every day? Something should have clicked.."

"Maybe.. Or maybe there's something more to us.. Maybe there's something big that's meant to unlock my memories and we just haven't gotten there yet.." Alex said as she frowned.

"Yeah.. It just sucks when there's so much I want to talk to you about.. So many things I need to tell you but I can't because you have no idea what we were and where we were at before you died.. It sucks looking at you and seeing you but knowing you don't remember the things that I do about us.. It's hard Alex.. Like.. UGH.." Kenzi said with a sigh as she walked closer to the blonde.

"What's hard Kenzi?" Alex asked as she took a step closer to the baby fae.

"Nothing.. Never mind.." Kenzi said as she quickly looked away.

"Kenz.. If you talked to me then maybe it would help me remember.." Alex said in a low voice as she reached down to grab the black haired girl's hand, but as soon as their fingers touched it caused Kenzi to pull away.

"I can't talk to you about it Alex.. I can't tell you what happened and what we were if you don't remember on your own yet. It's not fair to you.. It's not fair for me to tell you things you don't know and put that on you.. I can't talk to you Alex.. Not right now.. This is hard for me to see you and hear you say these things about how I'm cute or whatever.. It's hard to lay there and cuddle with you knowing you have no idea who I even am.. How can you remember certain parts and people but with me nothing, except you remember how to piss me off.. Like am I not worthy of remembering?!"

"What happened between us that has made you so guarded around me? What did I do that's made you put up these walls where you can't even try to let me in to help you? No.. I don't have any clue what you meant to me in my last life and no I don't know what you're going through on your end of all this Kenz.. And yeah, I'm sure it's hard as hell for you.. But think about what I'm going through.. Having these random feelings I can't even explain but not knowing why they are there or what they mean.. I feel like half of my mind is gone and I can't get it back no matter how bad I want to remember everything. You might be going through hell right now.. But so am I.. Maybe that's why I'm struggling to remember you more than I am Tamsin and Bo. I remember their wedding.. I remember meeting Bo.. Killing the dude who crashed our drunk night.. I remember so much about Bo and Tamsin from my last life but every time there is something with you it's like missing or deleted from my mind and I don't know why but maybe this is it.. Maybe it's because you've put up these walls to block out whatever it is that's hurting you that was caused by me.. Maybe it's because you haven't worked out your own feelings yet. I can't remember someone who won't let me close enough to try.." Alex said in a slightly defensive tone.

"It's just complicated Alex.. Maybe you're right, maybe I've closed off parts of my heart to you.. But it's hard to open back up to you and let you in when you don't know remember why I closed myself off to you.. Why you don't remember everything between us. You're right though.. I have been selfish about this and I haven't taken a second to consider how hard this is for you. You're going through a time where pieces of your life are missing.. It's hell.. I just.. It's just.. Ugh.. You came into my life a drunken mess, wild and unpredictable, you changed everything I thought I knew and opened my eyes to so much and when I think things are finally going right and maybe this is the way life is suppose to be.. you vanish and come back and don't remember me or anything between us.. Yet you remember Bo and Tamsin.. It's just hard wanting you to remember me, NEEDING you to remember me.. But you don't.." Kenzi said in a low and shaky tone as she turned her head and looked down at the floor.

Seeing the pain and hurt that filled Kenzi's eyes and noticing how the younger woman turned away to hide her emotions, Alex's defensive demeanor instantly changed and she seemed to feel an overwhelming desire to comfort Kenzi. Alex walked forward again and lightly grabbed Kenzi's chin, raising her face so that she was now looking into those icy blue eyes that managed to make her lose her breath.

"I may not remember shit.. I may not be able to look at you and tell you what we were or the things we went through together.. But.. I do have these crazy feelings for you Kenzi and I sense that when I do remember you.. You'll definitely know.. Because there's no way I will be able to hold them back. Every inch of my heart and soul is craving to know you. When I willed you my powers I gave a piece of my life essence to you.. I remember the feelings I had when I made the choice to do that.. I remember feeling proud, determined to save you, feeling like if you weren't safe and if something happened to you my life wouldn't be worth living. I may not be a genius, but I know these feelings are ones I would only share with someone I was dating.." Alex said as she gazed into Kenzi's eyes, completely lost in them.

Kenzi's face instantly grew to one of shock, "W-what.."

Alex let out a light chuckle as she saw the stunned baby Ember before her, "Kenz.. I'm not completely moronic.. Whatever we were it's kinda obvious that we were more than friends.. Unless I was just like creepily obsessed with you, which if that's the case please tell me so I don't get a restraining order placed against me for acting on these rando feelings" Alex said as she stiffened in a slightly alarmed state.

Kenzi couldn't help but giggle, "…We were more than friends Alex.. You're still a creeper, but you aren't wrong.."

"Thank God cause this was about to get real awkward then" Alex said as they both laughed. Once the laughter died down Kenzi was looking at the beautiful blonde who's hand had dropped from her face, but the older Ember was still standing close.

"That's why it hurts so much Alex.. That's why this is so hard for me.. We were more than friends, well we were beginning to be, I guess you could say.. So to see you back in your old body and have all of these things I want to say and do but can't.. It's just hard. Your Ember-Valkyrie rebirth is fucking with my head" Kenzi said as she gave a weak grin and playfully punched the blonde's shoulder.

"Knowing I was right and we were clearly something more than friends makes me understand you a little better and why this is so hard for you. It makes sense why you're taking this so hard and why things with you feel so incredible but so blank.. I know this sucks and I can't imagine being in your shoes. It's probably confusing as hell. I don't know what we were or how far we got with whatever we were but.. If it makes you feel any less pissed at me for whatever I did.. Every time I see you I have to fight back kissing your lips.." Alex said as she blushed and raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Why don't you just kiss me then?" Kenzi asked as she closed the distance between them, for the past several days all Kenzi had wanted to do was have her girlfriend back. Once Alex was back in her old body it was near impossible to fight back locking lips with the blonde she loved. When Alex's lips touched hers it was like the world stopped spinning, her lips were so soft and the way she kissed.. Kenzi felt her heart starting to race and knew her eyes were beaming red from the overwhelming emotions she was feeling for the woman before her as she remembered the way their tongues danced and the way those hot lips felt against hers.

Kenzi was now standing inches away from the blonde. Alex's eyes flashed red when she saw Kenzi standing so close and noticing the fellow Ember's eyes had changed. Ember's power came from their emotions so whatever was between them was clearly something strong if it was unleashing involuntary eye changes. Alex took a quick glance from Kenzi's eyes to her lips and blushed as she tightly closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she contemplated acting on the overwhelming feelings to kiss the gorgeous Russian.

"I can't kiss you right now Kenz.. I know it wouldn't be fair to you to kiss you unless I actually remembered you.. If I kissed you and it didn't bring back memories it opens the door for your heart to get broken even more than it already is and I can't do that to you.. I don't want to kiss you until I remember what we were.." Alex said softly as she opened her eyes, "But you standing this close and looking at me with the cute red eyes isn't making me fighting these crazy feelings any easier" Alex said as she and Kenzi both laughed.

"There's something about you Kenz that has me feelings things I don't understand.. Trust me when I say you're worth remembering.." Alex concluded as she gave a sweet smile, leaned down and placed a gentle lingering kiss on Kenzi's forehead and turned and walked up the stairs, leaving a shocked Kenzi alone in Trick's basement.

"..I am so in love with you.. Please God let her come back to me.." Kenzi whispered quietly to herself as she closed her eyes and sighed with a weak grin, Kenzi then quickly shook her head and collected her thoughts, "God why can't she just get her memories back already.." Kenzi groaned as she stomped towards the stairs, "She dies and I'm pissed at her, then she comes back all freakin sweet and adorable and I can't hate her.. I'm so going to kill her when she remembers why I am so mad at her cute ass.." The Russian mumbled as she tried to steady her breathing and ensure her eyes were back to their icy blue.

When Kenzi approached the stairs she stopped and stood beside Alex, who was leaning against the door with her arms crossed smirking. Kenzi grinned when she saw Acacia and Trick with their hands on Bo's stomach and the Succubus and Tamsin smiling from ear to ear beaming with pride. Their family.

"Looks like the Valkubus baby already has granny and pappy wrapped around it's tiny fae finger huh?" Alex said breaking the sweet moment, causing Acacia to glare towards her and Tamsin, Bo and Trick all laugh.

"Ready to teach how to not die?" Kenzi finally said with a giggle as she and Alex walked over to the door to head out to their training session.

"You aren't going to die Kenzi.." Trick said as he walked to the door smiling.

As Kenzi reached for the door she tripped over the carpet and went tumbling out of the entrance to the Dal and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Let's not go saying shit like that just yet.." Acacia mumbled as Bo smacked the Elder Valkyrie.

"Be nice.." Bo hissed as Acacia rolled her eyes.

"Oh momz.. Do we have our work cut out for us.." Tamsin said with a laugh as she helped Kenzi up off the dirt.

The six of them all climbed into their vehicles with Acacia and Trick in the beat up truck leading the caravan to the place where they buried Alex only a week before. Kenzi, Alex, Tamsin and Bo were all in Tamsin's truck following behind them.

"Think this will work Blood King?" Acacia asked Trick as she drove down the road.

"I hope. With the potion Stella and I gave her, Alex should be able to connect things from her past like locations and certain actions from people and it trigger her memory to return.. We need her back and in full force to help us train Kenzi for her Dawning.. and.. well.." Trick said as he sighed and looked over to the Elder Valkyrie.

"And we need her able to protect Bo and Tamsin if anything does happen to Kenzi.. If Kenzi fails her Dawning and devolves the only person who can stop her is Alex. Bo and Tamsin won't be able to do it or match the power that kid has.." Acacia said as she kept her eyes glued to the horizon.

"Exactly.. We need to think positively though. Kenzi has a strong chance of passing if we can teach her how to control her abilities, but we need Alex's help and her emotional connection with Kenzi will help steady her powers to better contain them and use them properly. If Kenzi passes then we still need Alex's memory back to prepare for whatever Odin is planning to do with our grandchild. Alex is still strong with where she is now but her relationship with Kenzi is what kept her grounded and anchored her.. Without the memories there's the chance of a-" Trick said before Acacia cut him off.

"Nuclear explosion where the world goes up in flames? I got it.." Acacia said with an eye roll, "We also need to keep an eye on Bo and Tamsin. Their bond is already growing because of their relationship strengthening.. We have no idea how this will effect the baby or how the baby will effect their bond.. Dude.. The kid changing Bo's eye to the Valkyrie eye.. That's some big shit for an unborn jelly bean to do.." Acacia said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Bo and Tamsin's baby is going to be stronger than any of us can imagine.. Odin will not be the only one after them.. The fae world will want that child for personal gain. Both sides will either call a truce and allow them to live peacefully until the child is of age to choose a side or both sides will go to war to claim the child by any means nessecary.."

But you're damn right about one thing Trick.. We need everyone at full force for whatever the hell Odin is planning and prepared to take on the fae if this shit goes south. We aren't letting anyone take our grand baby.. Not without a full blown blood bath.." Acacia said with determination seeping from her words.

"I agree.." Trick said as the two made eye contact and both nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Acacia parked her truck and hopped out with Trick as Tamsin, Bo, Alex and Kenzi joined them. When Alex's feet hit the ground and she got out of the truck, she looked around at the sight before her. Her eyes fell on the pile of rocks that looked like an alter.

"Hey.. You okay sis?" Tamsin asked as she turned and looked to the younger blonde.

"Yeah.. Just a weird feeling.." Alex said, not taking her eyes off the piece of land before her. It was like she knew that this should mean something big to her, but for the life of her she couldn't remember.

"Come on kid.." Tamsin said as she threw her arm around Alex's shoulder and started to walk slowly over to where Acacia and Trick were standing. Tamsin knew her sister better than anyone, she also knew what being reborn felt like and how moments like these where you see something and know it is a part of your past, but you have no clue what it was, were times that caused a saddened feeling to occupy your heart.

Bo and Kenzi slowly followed.

"Do you think it's a good idea practicing HERE of all places?" Kenzi whispered to Bo.

"I don't know.. Trick and Acacia thought of it.. This is the first time we have all been back here since the funeral.. Maybe they think it'll help trigger her memories.." Bo said in a low voice as she shrugged.

"Oh that's nice.. They bring her to the same place we buried the bitch and lit her on fire when she died to jog her memories.. How pleasant.." Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes, causing Bo to chuckle and smack her arm.

"Alright Kenzi.. We have a few lessons for you today.. You need to understand that this will be difficult for you. You are going to need to learn how to access different parts of your powers that most have centuries to perfect. You need to be focused and please.. Try to take it seriously" Trick said with a grin.

"Gee Trickster, talk about no pressure added here.. I got you.. No fun, all work. Learn shit that people usually get their whole lives to learn when I've had a solid two weeks. No problem.. So what's first?" Kenzi asked as she looked around.

"Alex? Care to give us an idea of what you think would be the most critical to start off with?" Acacia asked as she crossed her arms.

"Huh?" Alex asked as her eyes drifted back to the alter.

"You Ember. This baby Ember. We need Dawning tips. Was that better?" Acacia asked in a bitchy tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah.. No uhm honestly she needs to work more on controlling the body temp. Kenz, you need to be able to heat up and use your fire on your command. You're letting the fire decide when it goes out and you can't do that. YOU need to be able to have a say over it. If you're fighting and you can't get your body to activate flames you'll die. Especially in the Dawning. Being an Ember you're going to face situations where you need to be able to have command over when you activate your fire, how hot you let it burn, how long.. Stuff like. If you're in a fucking ice storm you need to heat up. If someone is strangling you, you need to get your body hot enough for them to let go. Shit like that is what you need to focus on today. It's going to be hard and there really isn't a specific way to tell you how to do it because everything with our abilities is different when it comes to using them based on the person.. So ya gotta figure it out and be able to tell the fire what to do.. Not let it just flare up when you freak.." Alex said as she nodded to Tamsin.

"We have a few things that we did with Alex when she was a kid we could try moms, but you have to actually fight back and not be worried about hurting us.. Cause if you hold back we will kick your ass.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"I feel like this is going to suck ass.." Kenzi groaned as she rolled her eyes in frustration.

Alex walked over and playfully punched Kenzi's shoulder, "I'm gonna go for a walk.. Shit is fuzzy in my head.. You can do this Sparky… I wouldn't have given you my powers if I didn't think you could handle it.." the blonde said as she gave a weak smile and headed off through the field.

"Come on bestie.. Let's go figure out what we're doing first.." Bo said as she slung an arm around Kenzi's shoulder.

"Why don't I remember you having to go through fae training day like this?" Kenzi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Because I had my powers for more than two weeks.. And my abilities don't burn things to the ground.." Bo said as she laughed.

"No.. You just set fire to crotches.." Kenzi said as she giggled.

"Come on you two.. Lets get this shit started.." Acacia said as tossed Tamsin a long wooden stick. Bo slapped Kenzi's ass then walked over to Tamsin and was handed a dagger that was longer than her usual weapons.

"How come they get like weapons and shit?!" Kenzi asked as she pointed to Tamsin and Bo.

"Because you ARE a weapon Kenzi.. Although Bo is a Succubus and Tamsin is a Valkyrie and they are both strong and deadly in their own way, your ability is a more active power and can cause far more pain and devastation than you realize. You can produce fire from your body Kenzi. That even against these two is enough to harm them. They have weapons for their protection Kenzi, not as means to simply beat you.. You are far more dangerous than you think, which is a good thing.." Trick said with a smile.

"So they aren't going to beat me like a piñata right?" Kenzi asked as she eyed Tamsin, who was grinning and tossing the stick back and forth between her hands in a devilish manner.

"Don't let them get close enough and they won't kid.." Acacia said with a smirk.

"Come on Kenzi, we aren't going to hurt you… that bad.. You need to learn how to control the fire. We won't hurt you unless you don't fight back. Just hold us off bestie.. You've always wanted to be a badass fae.. Here's your chance" Bo said with a sweet smile, "You can do this Kenz.. We need you to do this.."

"Momz.. all you have to do is try to hold us off. If we happen to hit you then get mad or however you channel your power and fight back. But Kenzi, you aren't a human anymore.. You have to remember that. You're fae now, you can take hits and not die.." Tamsin said as she grinned.

"I am kinda a hardcore fire starter now.. Alright Bo Bo.. Tam Tam.. Let's see what ya got.." Kenzi said as she flashed her eyes red and stood in a fighting stance as Tamsin and Bo both moved forward with striking attacks. Kenzi allowed fire to form in her hands as she braced herself and used what little hand to hand combat training she knew to try to fight them back.

After realizing double teaming Kenzi was a little rough for a beginner's lesson, considering Tamsin had hit Kenzi in the head with the wooden stick twice, Bo accidentally nicked the side of the baby fae's ribs with her blade drawing blood, and Kenzi's fire kept dying out and disappearing randomly.. they decided one on one fights would be better.

Tamsin stood beside Acacia and Trick as they watched the two best friends try to hit one another. Kenzi was quick, which played in her favor during one on one fights, but what she lacked in coordination showed weak when it came to striking back. Bo could easily dodge each punch and kick that Kenzi threw with the fire on her hands. Bo ducked a flaming fist and spun around with a low kick that hit the back of Kenzi's knees, causing the small Russian to tumble to the ground.

"Shit Kenz I'm sorry.. Are you okay?" Bo asked as she frowned and helped Kenzi up to her feet.

"I'm freakin' dandy Succu-hoe.. You're just lucky you're pregnant and I'm taking it easy on you.." Kenzi groaned as she rubbed the back of her head, wincing at the soreness of her body right now.

"Swap with me babe.." Tamsin said as she walked over to her wife and patted her gently on the butt.

"Maybe she should take a break.. We've been at this awhile.." Bo said as she looked to Tamsin then back at Kenzi.

"What? A break? We're just getting started.. No pain no gain ass wads!" Kenzi said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Momz why don't we take five.. Seriously you've been working hard.. You can't kill yourself before you enter the Dawning.." Tamsin said as she turned back and signaled for Acacia to throw her a water.

"I'm good… Give mama some H2O and I'll be ready for another round of ass kicking.." Kenzi panted as Tamsin handed her the bottle.

"More like ass kicked.." Acacia grumbled as she looked towards Trick who quietly scowled her words of negativity.

"Alright.. Tams.. Let's do this.." Kenzi said as she tossed the water bottle to Bo.

"You sure?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Kenzi just flashed her eyes read and smirked.

"Babe.. Don't hurt her too bad.." Bo said in a whispered worried tone as she looked into her wife's eyes. Tamsin looked at Bo and nodded as she leaned over giving the Succubus a quick peck on her lips.

"Alright Kenz.. Show me what you got, and don't hold back.." Tamsin said as she lunged towards Kenzi.

The Russian had her eyes burning their bright red and was happy when she glanced down and saw red flames consuming her hands. Kenzi met Tamsin in the middle and used her forearm to block Tamsin's punch to her face and quickly spun trying to kick the Valkyrie, but Tamsin was ready and swatted Kenzi's leg away. Kenzi growled and threw a fiery right hook to Tamsin who moved slightly, knowing maybe Kenzi landing a punch would boost her confidence, but when Kenzi's fist got close to Tamsin, the fire from her palms died and she punched the blonde with just her bare hand and no flames. Tamsin took the punch and spun around as she attempted to lay a high kick but Kenzi spun underneath of it.

Bo watched as Kenzi started to frantically shake her hands, but no flames appeared. Kenzi's eyes had fallen back to their normal gorgeous blue and the red had vanished. Kenzi was so focused on the fact that her powers, yet again, were not working when she wanted them to, she lowered her guard long enough for Tamsin to land a right hook across her cheek, sending the small Russian tumbling to the dirt.

"DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN!" Kenzi yelled as she slapped the ground with her hands.

"Oh God Kenzi! I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" Tamsin asked as she sprinted over to her mother figure.

"Yes.. I'm fucking fine! Pissed, but fine.. At least I can take hits like a fae.." Kenzi said as she gave a thumbs up, "This is so getting old. Why is this not working?! What the hell am I doing wrong that I can't keep my fire going for more than like a minute! This shouldn't be happening! I've used my powers before and I've been fine! Why can't I do it when I fight?!" Kenzi mumbled as she frowned.

"It's okay momz.." Tamsin said as she walked over to Kenzi and tried to help her up, but the small Russian remained laying in the dirt.

"It's so not okay Lil' T.. Why does this keep happening?! Why the hell is it when I need to use my fire the most I can't make it appear?! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!" Kenzi hissed as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Kenz, you're doing fine.. You're just now learning what it's like to be fae and to be an Ember in high pressure fighting situations.. You'll get the hang of it. Today's just your first day.." Bo said as she walked over and kneeled down beside her best friend who was once again, laying frustrated and in pain on the ground.

"Yeah.. The first day where I learn that I may be fae now, but still gonna get my cute tight ass handed to me. I can't figure out how to control the fire on my hands and make it stay. It's like once I start fighting everything goes blank and I get so pumped up that I'm protected and not gonna die then when I go to actually use my Ember gifts they're gone and it's like I have nothing to fight back with. I can't fucking get how to do this and how to keep it together. Like how the hell am I suppose to fight and keep the fire coursing and constantly on.. I'm like a sad little zippo lighter running on low fuel.. I flicker and it's sad.. How the hell do I do this?! I thought I had SOME control over this thing but today has made me realize I have like none. My powers are like letting an obese child with ADHD in a candy store and telling them to take what they want but they only have 5 minutes.. This shit is all over and I can't keep it in one place.. When I don't want the fire to pop on I go up in flames, when I need to not die and actually use my fire nothing happens.. I'm a shitty Ember and it's only been two weeks.. I'm so dying in my Dawning.." Kenzi said as she groaned and threw her hands over her face.

"Shut up momz we aren't going to let anything happen to you.." Tamsin said with a smile.

"She's right Kenz.. We are all here to help you.. We've got you hun.." Bo said as she ruffled Kenzi's hair.

"Bo you've saved my life countless time, even from the moment you didn't know me.. And Tammers, you're my Valkubaby and I adore you and I know you'd put anyone in a permanent mind fuck with your cray cray black eyes but lets face it.. You two won't be there to save me this time. If I can't get this shit together and learn to control all this and keep the fire on when I need it most.. my ass is toast.." Kenzi said as Acacia tried to stifle a laugh at the young fae's comment.

Trick, Bo and Tamsin all glared at Acacia.

The Elder Valkyrie cleared her throat, "Sorry.."

"You aren't going to die Kenzi.. You just need to focus.." Trick said as he tried to shed some positive light.

"I am Trick. That's what's so aggravating about this shit.. I am trying to focus.. Nothing I try is working.. I can't do it.." Kenzi said as she refused to move from the ground.

"With a piss poor attitude like that you sure as hell won't be able to do it.. And you WILL die.. Now get the hell up.." Alex said as she walked over.

Everyone jumped at the blonde's voice, it had been almost two hours that Alex had been gone and now she simply walks up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tamsin whispered as she glanced to her little sister.

"…grab Bo…Hold on to her and no matter what happens next, you two stay back.. Got it.." Alex said as she glanced to Tamsin.

"Alex.. What are you about to do.." Bo asked as she stood close to Tamsin.

"I'm about keep her ass from dying.. Bo.. I love you and my little pile of goo niece or nephew morphing in your stomach.. But stand back hot pants and you and T don't get in the middle of this.." Alex said in a low voice as she walked over to Kenzi.

"Did she just call you.." Tamsin said as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"..Hot pants.." Bo finished as she glanced over to her Valkyrie, "Does she.."

"…She remembers.." Tamsin whispered as she and Bo started to grin.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Precious Memories

"Get up.." Alex said as she walked over to Kenzi and crossed her arms.

"No.." Kenzi pouted as she moved her arm from her face long enough to give a glare to the blonde.

"You wanna do this the hard way? Fine sweetheart.." Alex said as she leaned down and grabbed the sides of Kenzi's green leather jacket and lifting her off the ground with ease. Shocking the small Russian as she fought to gather her footing.

"What the hell?! Can't a girl get some warning!" Kenzi yelled as she dusted off her jacket.

"I said get up.. That was your warning" Alex said with a serious expression.

"Well no need for you to be yanking my ass up Alex!" Kenzi said in an annoyed tone as she threw a hateful glare to the older Ember.

"Well you're laying on your fucking ass moping and throwing a god damn pity party! What the hell is wrong with you right now? The Kenzi I know doesn't lay around and cry! She gets the fuck up and goes all Russian on some shit!" Alex yelled as she threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"What's wrong with me?! Gee, I don't know, I'm tired! I'm sore! And I just spent two hours getting the shit kicked out of me because I can't control my powers! All while you went off on a nice little walk through the meadow so don't be a bitch to me right now! I'm not in the mood!" Kenzi said as her eyes flashed red from her annoyance. In reality, Kenzi knew she was just in a bad mood and more frustrated with herself for doing so poorly and not being able to control her fire, but what Kenzi couldn't figure out is why Alex was being so cold.

"Aww, I'm sorry.. The baby fae's in a bad mood! Well why don't we all just let her lay back down and we'll prepare her funeral.. Get your shit together Kenzi! You are counting yourself out and giving up, it's more pathetic than not actually being able to use your power! You've been fae for three weeks.. You aren't going to have control over your powers yet, it takes time and a hell of a lot more than laying on the fucking dirt! So stop pouting and show me your god damn flames because I know damn well you can light that tight little ass up in flames!" Alex yelled as she walked up to Kenzi.

"Is it just me or is Kenzi seriously not hearing all the hints from Alex that she got her memories?" Bo said in a low voice as she smiled.

"I think she's too pissed to notice.." Tamsin whispered back with a grin.

"Back off Alex! Or so help me to the lord of the fae I will unleash a massive hot fiery Russian ass whooping on you!" Kenzi said as she let her red eyes beam.

"All talk and no action.." Alex said as she flashed her eyes red.

"You want action, I'll give you action bitch!" Kenzi said as she flicked her wrist and allowed the fire to start burning relentlessly in her palms.

"Please do babe.." Alex said with a smirk.

It was taking everything in Alex to not bust out laughing at how adorable Kenzi was.. All angry and cute. The blonde was just dying to run up and kiss Kenzi like she'd been dying too, but she also knew Kenzi was struggling with her powers, plus had been stressed and hurting from her rebirth. Kenzi needed to blow off some steam and get everything off her chance.. So what better way than to make her girlfriend mad just to surprise her after by letting her know she had her memories back. Alex grinned thinking about her ingenious plan to surprise Kenzi. The blonde's thoughts and excitement about her scheme to show Kenzi her memories were back was interrupted by a swift and flaming right hook, landing against her cheek and spinning her head around.

Alex glanced up and saw Tamsin and Bo both looking at her with their arms crossed and smiles plastered on their faces. Alex smirked and gave them a wink before turning back and letting her blue fire erupt from her hands as she threw a punch towards Kenzi, which the Russian easily dodged and brought her right hook at the blonde quickly and successfully hitting Alex across the face again.

"Oh this is going to be good…" Tamsin said with a laugh.

"So IS she trying to piss Kenzi off to get her to use her powers and show her she can control it right? Because if so she's not going to have to try very hard. Kenzi's got all types of Russian fury for her right now.." Bo said as she chuckled.

"This is weeks of sexually frustrated moms raging to the surface.. She's fighting like a champ right now, I'm proud" Tamsin said as she watched her sister take another punch, this one a flaming shot to the ribs.

"She's fired up right now.." Bo said as she winced when Kenzi took her burning red fire filled palms and blocked Alex's punch, landing a swift kick to the blonde's side.

"Should we get the fire extinguishers ready?" Trick asked as he looked curiously at Bo and Tamsin both shaking their head and giggling at the two Embers.

"I'm gonna go ahead and say yeah dude.." Acacia asked as she raised an eyebrow at the scene unfolding before them.

Alex wearing a bitchy smirk, and Kenzi, too infuriated to notice the subtle hints being thrown that Alex remembers everything. Kenzi's girlfriend was back, Bo and Tamsin knew this would be exactly what Kenzi needed to get through her Dawning and the Succubus and Valkyrie would FINALLY be able to have some time to themselves. Bo and Tamsin could tell Alex was holding back, but with the way Kenzi was fighting right now, it wouldn't have made that much of a difference. Kenzi was unleashing all the emotions she had been pinning up and her power felt greater than ever.

Alex threw a fiery blue punch to Kenzi's face, sending the small Russian tumbling backwards. Kenzi shot up quickly to her feet, ready for more. The power coursing through her veins was unbelievable. Kenzi didn't know what it was but at this moment she felt like she could control each aspect of her Ember abilities. Alex stood there with her blue flame filled hands balled up and ready to fight, throwing Kenzi a smirk that screamed bitch, it was the smirk that made Alex look like a mini Tamsin.

"Come on Sparky.." Alex said in a playful tone as she winked to the small Russian.

Kenzi took a few steps forward with an enormous grin on her face. Kenzi raised her hands up to her side, slowly walking towards the blonde, the baby Ember thrust her hands down and her entire body exploded with bright red flames. Kenzi's body was covered from head to toe in beaming red flames as she walked up to the blonde who was now smiling brightly before her, the look on Alex's face made Kenzi feel something flutter in her heart. Alex was looking at Kenzi with a look that Kenzi could almost swear she recognized from before, but she knew it couldn't be true. Alex closed her red eyes and clenched her fists as her body became covered in her unique bright blue fire so that now both of their bodies were in their true Ember forms covered all over with flames. Alex slowly took a step closer to Kenzi and the two were now standing there only a foot and half apart, both smiling and panting as they took each others powerful and enchanting fae forms in. Seeing how proud Alex was still looking at her made the rage wash away from Kenzi, and then it all seemed to click in her mind what the blonde had been doing.

"Was this your plan all along? Get me pissed to show me I can control my powers and have me go all full pyro so that I feel like a total hardcore badass who isn't going to get slaughtered in her Dawning?" Kenzi asked as she smiled wide.

"Actually, my plan was to get you pissed, show you that you can control your powers, have you go all pyro because you are a total hardcore badass who I know won't die in the Dawning and then do this.." Alex said as she reached up, grabbed each side of Kenzi's face and pulled the shocked Russian into her, clashing their lips together in a heated kiss that threw Kenzi's heart into shock as the sensation of those soft pink lips made her lose her breath.

Bo, Tamsin, Acacia and Trick all watched the encounter and Alex pull a fully lit pyro fae proud Kenzi into a heart stopping, emotional, and long overdue kiss. Bo couldn't help but smile, she knew how much Kenzi's been longing for this, how much she missed Alex, now Kenzi could finally be happy again. Bo leaned her head on Tamsin's shoulder, sighing at how cute the scene before them was. Tamsin looked down and grinned as she kissed Bo's forehead softly and wrapped her arm around the Succubus's back.

Tamsin heard sniffling coming from beside her and looked down at Bo raising an eyebrow, "Are you crying?" The Valkyrie asked with a giggle.

"Shut up.. Blame the hormones.." Bo said as she lifted her head and frowned as tears streamed down her face.

Tamsin just rolled her eyes, kissed Bo's lips softly and pulled the brunette back down to her shoulder.

"Come, let's give them a moment alone.." Trick said as he smiled and turned to walk away.

"The kid just may survive her Dawning after all.." Acacia said with a chuckle as she shook her head and followed Trick.

"Come on babe.. We'll let momz enjoy having her girlfriend back.." Tamsin said as she turned and held Bo into her side, walking towards the truck.

"Since Alex is back and Kenz will be obviously occupied with having her girlfriend back, does that mean I get my wife back?" Bo asked in a seductive tone as her eyes flashed blue.

"I take it my gorgeous girl and baby cakes are hungry?" Tamsin asked as she blushed and smiled.

"That.. And I've missed you Tamsin.." Bo said in a sweeter tone as her eyes returned to their brown.

Tamsin's face softened and she practically melted at the brunette's words.

"How about just you and me time tonight gorgeous?" Tamsin asked as she stopped walking and pulled Bo in front of her.

"I think we need it.. I want some alone time with just you.." Bo said as she wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck.

"Then tonight consider my scheduled cleared for nothing but Bo and our baby time" Tamsin said leaning down and kissing Bo's perfectly soft and inviting lips.

Bo moaned and felt her heart start to race from the thought of finally a night with Tamsin.

The flames fell from both of their bodies, but the kiss didn't end. Alex was still holding on to Kenzi's face gently as she used her thumb to caress the Russian's cheek. Kenzi didn't know what was happening, all she knew was that Alex was kissing her, her girlfriend was kissing her, there was something about the way the blonde's lips felt against hers right now that made everything seem perfect.

After minutes of lost in each other's kisses, tongues roaming against one another and their lips molding together, the two finally broke the kiss as Alex rested her forehead on Kenzi's.

"Alex did you.. Do you.." Kenzi stammered in a broken voice as tears welled up in her eyes. Kenzi's ice green eyes were studying Alex's baby blues, praying she would get an answer, waiting to know if what she felt from that kiss was true… Was her girlfriend finally back to her?

"I've missed you babe.. God I love you so much Kenzi.." Alex whispered softly as she felt her own tears welling.

"Alex..You're back.." Kenzi breathed out in excitement as she lunged forward again, this time wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck tightly and jumping into the air locking her legs around the blonde's waist as she captured her girlfriend lips in another kiss that sent chills down both of their spines and gave them a rush of emotions that were unexplainable in this moment.


End file.
